


Ravenous丨穷凶极饿

by ElisaDay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-04-26
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 67,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13997964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaDay/pseuds/ElisaDay
Summary: 感谢作者rageprufrock允许我将本文翻译成中文。译者希望大家提前了解的几点：☆1、本文女主是克拉丽丝·史达琳，男主是汉尼拔·莱克特。镜头跟随女主视角展开，以极大篇幅描绘了克拉丽丝这个角色。☆2、本文CP是Hannigram。☆3、如果看过电影《沉默的羔羊》对本文会有更直观的体会，没看过也不会影响理解剧情，因为情节分歧从开篇就开始了。故事按电影版的脉络展开，但是严格说来本文是电视剧版的电影，作者将两者中的人物跟故事完美糅合在了一起。☆4、感谢@Astrida的推荐，没让我与这篇文失之交臂。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ravenous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5472536) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



_切萨皮克开膛手的不朽声名蕴含于他无法随时间淡忘的骇人功绩之中：二十余起谋杀案在官方记载中归咎于他，至少还有二十起以上拥有疑似他的鲜明特征。凶手对于被害人的性别、年龄、种族、身份背景或地理位置均无特殊倾向，亦未泄露出一丝一毫普通病理学症状。开膛手并不对受害者进行性侵犯，不曾屈服于普遍存在的原始冲动。开膛手以外科手术般的精度收集器官战利品，并将其受害者以耸人听闻的歌剧风格展示出来：呈以缤纷的鲜花，身体被拼接到树干上；龙卷风式的过度杀戮，重现中世纪外科文献中《受伤的人》；或是汉尼拔·莱克特厨房中以动脉喷溅效果为笔触描绘出的——无人生还。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++

克拉丽丝到达布朗宁办公室时，保罗·科伦德勒也在。

接到传唤时，她正跑到第十五圈。她汗流浃背，弗吉尼亚二月的冷风将她冻得半死，而她只穿了件灰毛衣。她挺直身板，感觉脚底向外滑，原本厚实的运动鞋底已被她磨薄了外缘。克拉丽丝在路上将头发重新绑得规矩了些，可她知道自己看起来多么娇小。她将手背在身后，做出稍息的姿势。

“长官，”她向布朗宁致意。

“史达琳，”他应道，没有挥手让她落座。

贾奇·布朗宁与行为分析部（BAU）主管这一职务的适合程度简直天衣无缝到滑稽。约近中年，不苟言笑，所有坚硬的棱角都被糟糕的笑话跟丑陋的领带给掩饰住了。没人称呼他贾奇，就连他妻子都叫他布朗宁，据克拉丽丝的室友所说。更重要的是，他在BAU的擢升不带有杰克·克劳福德的污点，他在教职人员间广受好评，还发表过一篇曾受到过威尔·格雷厄姆本人同行评议的论文。“深刻而详尽，”格雷厄姆如是写道，在开膛手某轮连三杀戮的数月之间。布朗宁负责这个部门简直是天命所归——当然，是后来。

“这位是保罗·科伦德勒，”他向她介绍道。

保罗·科伦德勒在局里、在匡提科可谓名气不小。将杰克·克劳福德的责任钉死在十字架上就是由他牵的头。

克拉丽丝没说‘我知道’。她只是朝科伦德勒点点头。“长官。”

“布朗宁对你评价很高，”科伦德勒没有寒暄，开门见山道。

克拉丽丝怀疑布朗宁知道她才怪。她感觉对于此类评论怎么回答都是错，于是便没有绞尽脑汁回覆。

“你在班里是成绩最好的，”布朗宁说道。

“是的，长官，”克拉丽丝回答了这句话，因为既是事实，也是她引以为傲的事。

“根据你进入匡提科的申请材料，你拥有心理学与犯罪学双学位，来到调查局追求职业生涯是受到杰克·克劳福德的一系列讲座所鼓舞，”布朗宁看着桌上一份文档，陈述道。

提交申请之时，她还不知道克劳福德的名字在如今的FBI已成禁语。

“我上学时他来弗吉尼亚大学演讲过，”她答道。“他将这份工作描述得非常吸引人，非常有挑战性。”她踌躇片刻，最后还是坦白道，“至关重要。”

科伦德勒一声不吭地板起面孔，可布朗宁却越过眼镜框投给她一个沉着的眼神。她仍在学习如何解读别人，像布朗宁——还有克劳福德——那样看穿别人。她想知道他看到了什么，从她的头发和她被冷风吹得红肿的脸颊，了解了什么。

“他说得天花乱坠，”布朗宁道，“那你以为实际如何呢，史达琳？”

“我还没有做过什么呢，长官，”她诚实地回答。她上了许多课。看到过许多可怕的照片。她阅读指定的书籍和论文。迄今为止，她沿着前辈的足迹按部就班，这样看来，前路清晰可循。她暂时还不知道当前路不再有标记时自己该怎样走。

“布朗宁，”科伦德勒抱怨道，没有掩饰自己的不耐。

“我们有件任务需要你完成，”布朗宁没看科伦德勒，向她说道。“首先我要向你强调，这项任务完全是自愿的，你的接受或者拒绝不会对你在学院及FBI的地位、评分、或者前途造成任何影响。”

忧虑之心升起，克拉丽丝喉间发堵。涵盖如此全面的免责声明，这项任务绝对没法轻描淡写地揭过。

然后科伦德勒说道，“我们希望你能跟汉尼拔·莱克特谈一谈。”

+++++++++++++++++++++

_不光是莱克特看起来不像个犯罪嫌疑人的问题。_

_他是一位极受尊敬的精神病学家，一位有才华的前外科医生，还是慷慨而热心的艺术赞助人。他的熟人都来自巴尔的摩上流社会，人们觊觎并珍视他的友谊。莱克特对所有人都彬彬有礼，尽管知交不多。他处理事务。他收藏古董。他穿戴古怪而醒目的定制西装，阔气时髦，是那种极具吸引力的中年男士，欧陆风情，相貌出众、独一无二。有流言说在他的原籍立陶宛，他是一位伯爵。（结果这一流言既对又错；庭审时有证据表明莱克特在继承序列中，不过城堡和头衔暂时无主。）_

_1991至2013年间，他因各种不同原因在巴尔的摩太阳报上出现了二十多次：写信支持城市的历史文物保护活动，或列于交响乐的主要赞助人名单之上，或穿一身迷人的燕尾服观赏了芭蕾舞演出。他开宾利车子，穿意大利皮鞋，光顾当地的农贸市场。他是巴尔的摩的宠儿。_

_他的事发是灾难性的，仿佛城市一夜醒来发现太阳报的头条是地球最后被证实竟然是平的。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++

莱克特的牢房严格说来并不是间牢房，阿拉娜·布鲁姆医生解释道。

“我们尝试过将他与其他病人关在一起，不过出于安全理由不得不将他转移。”她示意克拉丽丝坐在沙发上，沙发软垫的材料比克拉丽丝穿过的任何衣服都要精美。

“他们试图攻击莱克特吗？”克拉丽丝询问道。

布鲁姆医生笑了，这份愉悦以目前的场合来讲太过发自内心了点，然而她情不自禁。“你对汉尼拔了解多少？”她问。

汉尼拔，克拉丽丝暗忖。她也知道布鲁姆医生，通过莱克特的庭审以及FBI的官方资料。来自乔治城大学，在约翰·霍普金斯大学学习时曾是莱克特医生的门徒之一。有传闻说她曾是他的情人，可她在证人席上否认了。

“我看过他的资料，还有许多新闻报导，”克拉丽丝回答，感觉面对这个任务实在不公平。自布朗宁的办公室之后，自从科伦德勒那里拿到阅读材料之后，她简直马不停蹄。

“汉尼拔很难简单地概括，”布鲁姆医生说着，坐到克拉丽丝对面一把椅子上。她行动有些许蹒跚，以她的年龄来讲略显迟缓，这些是她身受创伤留下的永久后遗症。“我们不得不将他转移，为其他病人的安全着想——他要把他们逼疯了。”

克拉丽丝肯定是挑起了眉毛，尽管她很努力地管理自己的表情了。

“我的表述毫无夸张成分，”布鲁姆医生继续道，“一位病人吞下了自己的舌头。而另一位，之前从未显示过任何自杀倾向，用连身衣上吊自尽了。”

“明白了，”克拉丽丝答道。

布鲁姆医生靠向椅背，目不转睛地望着她。

克拉丽丝知道，布鲁姆医生在接管巴尔的摩州立犯罪精神病院之前，曾是乔治城大学教授，BAU顾问，还是威尔·格雷厄姆的朋友。格雷厄姆的档案中有一条备注，关于他的财产，那些与正在进行的调查无重大干系的，全归阿拉娜·布鲁姆所有，还包括他收养的至少三只狗。其余则被送入了不杀死处理的收容所。

“他们有没有说为什么选择你来完成这项任务，史达琳探员？”布鲁姆医生询问。

布朗宁对她的成绩推崇备至。科伦德勒则支支吾吾，消极地附和布朗宁的说法。以她的好成绩为理由说起来好听，可她知道那全是唬人的。可她还是来了，因为实在是太过好奇，因为回到宿舍将这件事和盘托出给室友阿德莉娅时，她说她一定得去，管他什么原因。

“他们没有明说，”克拉丽丝坦白道。

布鲁姆医生这次的笑容可不怎么友善了。“你童年贫穷，在南部长大，我对口音不熟悉、不能确定具体位置。你知道怎样理清思路，表现得平易近人，可你的社交礼仪并不是与生俱来的，”她说。“你聪明绝顶，难以迷惑。你喜欢动物。你在大多数人面前都小心翼翼，保持警惕。”她停顿良久。“我猜你不会喜欢钓鱼吧？”

克拉丽丝许多年没钓过鱼了，可她的喉咙难受得厉害，说不出来。

“你知道我描述的是谁吗，史达琳探员？”布鲁姆医生问道。这一次，她的声音温柔得叫人害怕，叫人心悸——刺痛之后的安抚。

克拉丽丝好一会儿才能组织出一句回答。“我不是威尔·格雷厄姆。”

“不，但你们之间有一些非本质的相似之处，”布鲁姆医生回覆。“他们肯定是走投无路了。”

克拉丽丝带来一份准备详尽的资料，有关水牛比尔案的。走投无路对目前的境况描述得非常精确，以克拉丽丝的印象来看。

“我只是来这儿把案子给他看看，夫人，”克拉丽丝说道。她强烈感觉自己的社交礼仪实在匮乏，如何不够自然，听起来如何像个南方佬，当她在北部怪诞的寒冷中吐出‘夫人’这个音节。

“他一眼就能看穿，”布鲁姆医生提醒她。“我知道的。可我不知道的是，他会作何反应。所以我此时此刻再向你确认一次，史达琳探员：你确定要继续吗？”

克拉丽丝回答，“是的，”不假思索。

如果被吓得心惊胆战就能阻止她的行动，克拉丽丝二十年前就失去斗志了。

+++++++++++++++++++++

_威尔·格雷厄姆在路易斯安那的船坞码头之间长大，由一位单亲父亲抚养。他的童年处在贫困与动荡的环境之中：七年级时，他一年内注册过四所不同的中学。一位高中的指导顾问曾经评价格雷厄姆“无疑天赋异禀，但是极为反常，并且难以维持长期的友谊。”在杜兰大学本科期间，这一问题并未得以改善。他在杜兰大学得到了非全额学术奖学金，以及大量助学金的资助；他在图书馆的勤工奖学岗位每周工作20小时，给人的印象是安静、勤勉、羞涩。_

_他接下来做了一名巡警，后来终于成为新奥尔良凶案组探员。然后在乔治·华盛顿大学获得了法医鉴证科学硕士学位，并且申请加入FBI。他两次未通过心理评估，可最终被罪证化验室录取。因为他的天赋如此超凡脱俗，尽管他们不能信任他出外勤，仍然相信他能帮助他们找到凶手。_

_在法庭上，布鲁姆的证言说她作为格雷厄姆的朋友和同事，曾与克劳福德极力抗争，根本不应该让他担任外勤工作。_

_“当我们看到他人互相触摸，尽管我们并未直接介入或被碰触到，我们的大脑中仍会产生相应的反馈，在我们若被碰触到则会产生影响的相同区域，”布鲁姆这样告诉陪审团。“那就是我们的镜像神经元，或者说镜像神经元系统。我们每个人都拥有。从进化的观点看，它们负责我们同理心的产生，帮助我们弄懂每天面对的叫人眼花缭乱的大量交流数据。”_

_“威尔的镜像神经元系统过分活跃，以至于我们甚至推测他的颞顶交界区拥有的灰质部分少于常人，这部分脑域帮助我们将自我与他人区分开来，”她继续道。“他可以看穿每个人，了解他们，以一种神秘离奇的——等等，不精确。这个词用得不对。以一种不可思议的亲密方式。他不是在揣测。对他而言，我们都一目了然。”_

_她穿一袭白点黑底裹身裙，以哀恸为面纱，头发没有遮住脸庞，在颈后束成一个紧紧的马尾。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++

在布鲁姆医生口头阐述的免责声明之后，剩下来的文书工作基本上都是马后炮了。克拉丽丝抱着顽固的决心、颤抖双手翻阅它们；布鲁姆医生体贴地不予置评，只是偶尔闲谈几句，聊聊克拉丽丝的教育和工作背景，询问她的顾问执照是否仍在有效期，她从前是否实施过明尼苏达多相测试。

“有的，”克拉丽丝回答道。她感觉自己通常轻快却详细的回复在此处的压力之下都被压缩到了近乎一个单词。

巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院占地面积相对不大，占用了约5英亩政府土地，围以高压电网。她所坐之处与汉尼拔·莱克特之间或许间隔不到十扇门，他给监禁他的这座城市留下了如此深刻的印迹，这里已经不再出版名人录。

“签完了？”布鲁姆医生问道。克拉丽丝在最后一个字母i上打了点，将文件递还给她。“很好。现在——史达琳探员，我希望你集中注意力。”

克拉丽丝无不从命。布鲁姆医生今天看来跟报纸上的她一样漂亮，却冷艳许多。她的唇膏红得好像能被称作影坛明星的女演员，黑色的头发固定成卷。她穿一件灰色花呢外套，内衬血红色丝绸衬衫。克拉丽丝感觉自己在她面前显得朴素又渺小。

“跟汉尼拔打交道要当心，”布鲁姆医生指导她。“我们再复习一次应对他的流程——不要偏离或越轨。不要背离哪怕一丝一毫，无论出于何种理由。如果汉尼拔愿意同你交谈，那是因为他正在体验一种蛇窥鸟巢的好奇心，并且——”布鲁姆医生在这儿停顿了一下，深思熟虑、意味深长，“——并且你知道他对威尔·格雷厄姆都做了什么。”

“我读到过，”克拉丽丝回答。

世界上每个人都读到过。有一部电影正在筹备之中，从巴尔的摩到匡提科一路上电台里都在吱吱喳喳投拍电影的事情，改编自弗莱迪·劳兹那部耸人听闻、却引人入胜的热卖垃圾书籍。

“做好你的工作——但不要忘记他是什么，”布鲁姆医生忠告她。

办公室门开了，一位身穿白大褂的护工进来通知，“我们准备好了。”

布鲁姆医生的回答是站起身来转向克拉丽丝，将身体重心从一条腿移动到另一条腿的速度暴露了她的疼痛。“你呢？”她问道。

“好了，”克拉丽丝谎称。她也起身，速度更快，却不甚优雅。

“留下你的大衣和包，只带上文件，”布鲁姆医生指示道。接下来她冲门口的护工点点头，“巴尼——我们走。”

布鲁姆医生只陪同她到第一道门，然后以一种流露出——明显流露出——她认为这是个坏主意、认为克拉丽丝肯定搞不定的态度祝她好运。从此处开始，巴尼接手了向导的职责，并向她保证这是面对一切试图面见莱克特医生者的标准操作程序，因为莱克特医生从不会见无关人等。

“可他并不拒绝交流，”克拉丽丝忍不住辩驳，“他定期向心理学和精神病学期刊供稿，并与学生及研究人员通信。”

“只限于那些不打听他其他作品的人，”巴尼耸耸肩膀，两人已经到达第二道门。这道门比之前的沉重许多，通往病房：钢筋混凝土结构，由生物识别扫描器来控制门锁。

巴尼将规定介绍给她。不得穿过玻璃气孔，不得碰触玻璃。除了柔软的纸张，不得递给他任何事物。钢笔不行，铅笔也不行。莱克特医生有用来作画的炭条。你递给他的任何纸张不得带有订书钉、回形针或大头针，并且物品只能通过滑动抽屉进行传递。无有例外。不要拿取他从障碍物另一端伸给你的任何东西。

“莱克特医生除非全身禁锢、并且佩戴面罩，否则不得外出，”在第三道门处，巴尼告诉克拉丽丝。克拉丽丝感觉自己好像潜入地狱的更深层，尽管两人只不过走下一段台阶。在医院这个区域，已经不再有窗户。

“他怎么样？作为一位病人？”克拉丽丝问道。

“他是个模范病人，”巴尼老老实实回答，却警告她说，“不过我们从不谈论任何私人事务。”

他们现在站在第四道门前了，最后一道。这一块没有其他病人，只有一组二十四小时不间断值守的护工，还有汉尼拔·莱克特。

“不涉及私人事务，”克拉丽丝重复。她意识到自己语调中暗藏的歇斯底里。

巴尼望了她一眼，递给她一沓邮件——杂志的订书钉都被取下了，因此变成松散的书页堆在她手上，还有拆开过的信件，以及用胶水装订的医学期刊。

“你可以帮他把信件带过去，给他一个好印象，”他建议道。“保持礼貌，不要提起威尔·格雷厄姆。你不会有事的。”

他打开通往黑暗的门——在莱克特的囚室里，唯一的光亮是荧光蓝的氤氲，从玻璃隔断上方投射下来。

+++++++++++++++++++++

_格雷厄姆在心理专研者的小圈子中恶名昭彰地、独树一帜地擅长人性最黑暗面的解读使得他拥有相当的名气。在莱克特逃亡期间，他所有物中的一样就是一份格雷厄姆的专题论文，有关根据昆虫活动判断死亡时间的，不过无法断定他是何时获取它的——在加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯无意间成为牵线搭桥的月老之前，还是之后。_

_在莱克特的庭审现场，克劳福德证言说在布鲁姆的劝诫之下，他引入莱克特来评估格雷厄姆是否能够胜任外勤。届时霍布斯刚掳走第八位受害者，形势极端紧迫，以致克劳福德故意忽视了格雷厄姆不适合外勤工作的脆弱与不稳定，找到一位精神病学专家签字保证做背书。_

_“他们一见面就合不来。完全合不来，”克劳福德在法庭上说。_

_听众哄堂大笑。甚至莱克特本人，穿一身超级夸张却奇迹般亮眼的绿格子西装，被束缚带五花大绑着，都不禁失笑。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++

克拉丽丝看过汉尼拔·莱克特的照片也许有一百万张。

在劳兹书中，有整整三十页光滑的彩图插页：穿白领结正装的莱克特，穿醒目西装的，穿漂亮羊绒外套在FBI照片背景中跟威尔·格雷厄姆交谈的，格雷厄姆的暗色卷发被风吹得乱七八糟。

前一天晚上她在宿舍跟阿德莉娅一起又一次细细端详了他的样子。莱克特拥有高耸的颧骨，紫红棕色的眼睛，带一种有棱有角的、引人入胜的英俊。在之前的、揭示他休闲活动的照片中，莱克特被描述为巴尔的摩的莱克特医生，他的约会对象则被微妙地称之为及其同伴。在照片之中，有五页的部分精心策划了一组特别选取的图片，题为来自巴尔的摩的汉尼拔·莱克特医生，以及他的同伴，威尔·格雷厄姆。

遭逮捕及监禁之后，这些照片则被赋予了不同的故事和黑暗背景，将莱克特的锋锐之处展现人前。他仍然那样英俊，那样吸引目光，不过在某种光线下看来，他脸部的轮廓及反光让他看起来像骷髅一样，像报丧使者。

当然了，劳兹将那张照片选做了她的书籍封面。

站在将她吞噬的室内阴影中，透过玻璃，克拉丽丝首先看到的是他的肩膀。

汉尼拔·莱克特那种无懈可击的身姿仪态，让克拉丽丝感觉自己这辈子没有一刻不是无精打采地伛偻着。他宽肩窄腰，双手背在身后，连身囚服戏剧性地引人敬畏。当她终于打量到他的脖子、他的下巴、他的脸庞，她发现莱克特已经在端详自己了，略微歪着头，带有顶级掠食者那种好奇，以及弗雷德里克·奇尔顿那些人以为是“纯粹反社会人格样本”的那种沉静的无动于衷。

“莱克特医生，”她打了个招呼，感觉自己听起来还不是特别糟。

他什么都没说，继续观察她。不是通常男人看女人那种眼神，而是另一种叫人心神不宁的方式。他会拿肝脏做烹饪材料；克拉丽丝觉得自己本能想要后退也不足为奇。

“我叫克拉丽丝·史达琳，”她再次开口。“我能与您谈一谈吗？”

莱克特继续盯着她，良久，终于改变姿势、双脚站成芭蕾舞者准备就绪时的V字，亲切地向她点了点头。

他说，“早上好，”即便她已对他知之甚详，也觉得他听起来既迷人又有教养，还非常风趣。

克拉丽丝保持远离玻璃墙的距离，下定决心不必进行不得要领的客套。她清清嗓子，举起文件夹来。

“医生，我们在心理侧写上遇到一个难题，希望能得到您的帮助。”

莱克特脸上掠过一丝什么，一闪而逝，无法鉴别。

“你来自匡提科的行为分析部，”他开了口。“我得知杰克·克劳福德不再负责那里了。”

“是的，”她太过小心翼翼，口吃不怎么伶俐。

“我能看看你的证明文件吗？”莱克特问道。

这需要巴尼的介入，在一系列极其礼貌的威胁——包括某样被称为“尊严裤”的物事——过后，克拉丽丝才得以将自己的身份识别卡提供给莱克特。他将拇指拂过她的照片，说道，“在我看来，尽管杰克离开了，可他的作风并没有离开，实习生史达琳。”

克拉丽丝宁可不做反应，可是不由自主挺直身子、收起下巴的动作是反射性的，来不及阻止。“我仍在学院内接受训练，但我们不是来这里对FBI指手画脚的，莱克特医生。我希望能与您讨论心理学——您能否告知我是否合格？”

他的目光从她身上移走，扫过自己布鞋的鞋尖，然后定在牢房一角。

“他现在怎样，你知道吗？”莱克特无视了她的要求，超然又礼貌地询问道。如果她不是一直盯着他的嘴角，揣测他的意图，也许会以为他真的感兴趣，且亲切友好。“妻子的离世让他非常难过。我曾去过一封便笺——他没有回覆。”

克拉丽丝知道官方记录是怎么讲的，也知道沸沸扬扬的流言是怎么说的。克劳福德在FBI的职业生涯非常成功，却不得不因为照顾病痛缠身的妻子而离职。非官方说法，他是被劝退的。至于理由，五年前秘而不宣，如今却成了明目张胆的流言再加上含沙射影。

“我对他的现状一无所知，”克拉丽丝坦承道。“莱克特医生——案子？”

他温和地望了她一眼。“这叫做‘剪断旧日愁绪’，史达琳警官——你不介意的，对吗？”

她再度尝试。“我们有更好的选择，比如说修复一些旧伤疤。这件案子——”

“糟透了，”莱克特看起来苦恼与不耐的情绪各占一半。“不要耍小聪明来转移话题，太毁气氛。你本来做得很好：谦恭有礼，善于接纳好意——现在却毛手毛脚地试图转移话题。这样可不行。”

不由自主地，克拉丽丝忍不住腹诽，不知道威尔·格雷厄姆是不是更擅长这个，擅长引导莱克特的情绪，在他们同框的那些照片里。有那么疯狂的一刻，她想要不干脆讲讲自己有多爱狗吧。

“莱克特医生，您是一位经验丰富的临床心理学家，我没有诓骗您的意图。我希望您能看一看这份资料，无论您想看或是不想看，”她以她朴素的、直截了当的方式说道；她也不懂其他手段。“看一眼也没有损失，是吧？”

克拉丽丝关注着莱克特每一个细小的微表情。他的表情几乎不会变化，不过在他的嘴角、在他眨眼的方式，能传达出许多意思。

“这是水牛比尔案吗，嗯？”他听上去几乎被逗笑了。

无论如何，至少是水牛比尔案的一部分。总部的真实案卷扒开来一打盒子都装不完，还不包括数字化案底。

“我们将非常感激您的意见，”克拉丽丝告诉他。

他看了看她捏在手中的马尼拉纸文件夹，目光循着她手指的线条来到她手腕上，又沿着胳膊向上。似乎过了很久，他的目光才再度对上她的，此时此刻的他看起来若有所思，兴味盎然，克拉丽丝感觉自己的膝关节僵住了，她咬住舌尖，呼吸断断续续，一定一眼就能看出来。

“巴尼，”莱克特高声叫道，一抹笑意绽放在他面孔之上，“能否麻烦你为史达琳探员找一把椅子来？”

+++++++++++++++++++++

_格雷厄姆的生活极度与世隔绝。他没有在世的家人，朋友也寥寥可数。除了旧日在新奥尔良做警探时的搭档，就只有布鲁姆医生了。还得算上汉尼拔·莱克特，格雷厄姆的‘交流’对象。尽管经过最初的心理评估之后，他被安排在莱克特的其他预约之间，可格雷厄姆从来都不是他的正式病人。_

_各方一致认为，他们最初的互相反感非常短促。_

_在霍布斯案后，根据医院访客日志记载，两人曾多次相携出现在阿比盖尔·霍布斯的病房内。霍布斯进行后续治疗的教养院雇员也记得他们经常一起来看望她。格雷厄姆长期以来每周一次的探视多数时候会变成共进晚餐，根据邮件和短信记录，莱克特会不辞路遥驱车从巴尔的摩赶往沃夫查普在格雷厄姆出门时照看他的狗群。_

_他们不仅仅是成为了朋友，其友情的亲昵程度和发展速度都极其与众不同。这两个男人将习以为常的相对孤立的生活骤然地、似乎发自本能地为彼此腾出了空间。莱克特毁掉了他为格雷厄姆做的所有心理咨询记录，可他漏掉了一些素描画作，包括一张临摹俄罗斯画家Nikolai Ge的“阿喀琉斯悼念帕特洛克罗斯之死“——格雷厄姆的面孔取代了帕特罗克洛斯。_

_“那俩个家伙打一开始互相之间就太他妈诡异了，”出自一位要求匿名的执法部门人员的评价。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++  
第一章·完


	2. Chapter 2

巴尼拿来一把棕灰色制式折叠椅。他将它打开，拍了拍座板，说“给你，史达琳探员，”然后就退回到靠近门口的房间角落，那儿有一个紧急按钮，一把长柄防爆电击枪，还有一支警棍。

 

正如布鲁姆医生所言，莱克特的禁制区域并不是一间通常意义上的牢房。墙壁是柔和的灰蓝，镶板嵌线漆成了古董金色，还安装有嵌入式书架，檐口灯和百叶窗。地面是复合地板，还有一座黑白大理石面的木质壁炉。莱克特拥有一张不锈钢桌子，用螺栓固定在地板上，一张整洁的简易小床，一只马桶，以及成打成打的平装书籍，成堆的杂志。这儿与其说是牢房，倒不如说是栖身之所，克拉丽丝不禁想起动物园的围栏，还有带领孩子们去观赏大型猫科动物、将脸紧紧贴在玻璃上目不转睛的游客们。

 

克拉丽丝坐到椅子上，腿下传来的金属凉意让她不由自主打了个寒战。

 

“多谢，”她反射性答道，可当她看到手中的文件夹，又瞧了瞧集成在莱克特囚室上的滑道抽屉，立刻后悔了这一系列动作。她将不得不再次起身，听自己的高跟鞋在地板上发出刺耳的声响，为莱克特提供又一次看破自己的机会，寻到他感兴趣的东西。

 

“我为仅能如此款待你深感遗憾，”莱克特医生的语调带有一丝恰如其分的懊恼色彩。克拉丽丝非常了解反社会型人格异常，明白他不可能真实拥有此等感受，可他的模仿着实完美。“结识新朋友时，我希望能穿着更为得体一些——阿拉娜是位相对谦恭有礼的狱卒，可毕竟还是狱卒身份。”

 

她的眉头再次缓缓挑起。克拉丽丝发誓自己要注射肉毒杆菌好让它乖乖听话。

 

“我并不介意，莱克特医生。”她承诺道。

 

“我想知道你来此的目的，史达琳探员，”莱克特坐到他金属桌旁的椅子上，这椅子自然也是钉死的。他双手交叠，神态沉稳，以眼神将她锁定。

 

她再次示意手中的文件夹。它看起来似乎被她捏得有些褶皱了。“因为案子。”

 

“我指的是你来此的目的，”莱克特阐明。

 

克拉丽丝感觉自己的横膈膜仿佛崩塌了，所有胆量（内脏）瞬间消弭无踪，血液在血管中渐渐冷却，析出结晶。

 

“我不明白您的意思？”她询问道，然而声音沙哑至极。

 

莱克特显得无动无衷。

 

她记起科伦德勒和布朗宁的双簧，以及布鲁姆医生的警告；真他妈见鬼，她想。

 

“缺乏诚信是不应当的行为，”莱克特责备她，像个一本正经的女教导主任。

 

“我并无欺骗之意。我来这里是为了与您交流一桩案子，有关它的侧写。”克拉丽丝诚恳地回答，不过又补充道，“如果您认为我是因为其他原因被派遣过来，希望您直截了当地提出，不要让我毫无头绪地胡乱猜测。”

 

于是，莱克特分开交错的手指，将手掌平压在桌上。他的外表几乎没有变化，仍然彬彬有礼，带有超然的兴味，可克拉丽丝却希望自己能拖着椅子向后再躲远一些、又不想丢失阵地——无论字面上，还是象征意义上。她无法理解莱克特从前的病人为什么能与他对坐交谈而没有察觉到房间里那头狮子，无法理解威尔·格雷厄姆坐在他厨房里、坐在他办公室、坐在他身旁一同观赏歌剧时，为什么没有感觉到刀锋逼人。

 

“如果我不曾知晓为了此次约见你必定被布鲁姆医生详细盘问过，也许你表现出的道德义愤会更加有说服力。”莱克特医生对她抱持着相当的耐心。

 

克拉丽丝口中发干。“她有她的看法，可那仅只是她的看法而已。”

 

“你说‘毫无头绪地胡乱猜测’，史达琳探员，这是你经常做的事吗？伸出双臂渴求答案，不惜深入黑暗，摸索答案的轮廓？”莱克特问道。他的眼睛暗沉了许多，充满好奇，似乎吞噬了头顶的光线。“你是否觉得这样很浪漫呢？为黑暗所拥抱？”

 

“我是个调查员，”克拉丽丝良久才回答，“我喜欢解谜。”

 

“可是你喜欢作茧自缚吗，史达琳探员？”莱克特继续道。“要知道，心甘情愿地同时代入受害者与行凶者的思维，才是在BAU二号能够获得成功的关键技能。”

 

史达琳无法自抑地吓了一跳。莱克特当然会知道他们的行话。他自身曾受邀成为顾问，在他们的联络与合作之下去安慰、去照料格雷厄姆。莱克特似又不似那些不由自主被执法机关吸引的罪犯，在他们常去的酒吧出没，与他们结交朋友。当然了，在莱克特这里，变成了给BAU的首脑喂食人肉。

 

她抓紧椅子保持平衡。“您拥有上述这些技能吗，莱克特医生？您会将其使用在水牛比尔案子上吗？”

 

莱克特微笑起来。“告诉我，谁是BAU现在的头儿？克拉伦登？威尔克斯？”

 

五年前，在莱克特潜逃时，裘德·克拉伦登负责了鞭策多个下属办公室与当地执法人员进行合作，解决事件余波。在克劳福德被官方停职等待审查期间，她成功领导了对莱克特所属产业小心谨慎的法证鉴定工作——七座产业分布在大西洋沿岸中部地区的五个州。她将格雷厄姆的房子留给了泽勒和普莱斯来检查。

 

“这一点无关紧要，莱克特医生，不过我可以告诉您，是贾奇·布朗宁。”克拉丽丝还是说道。

 

“噢，”莱克特有些意外，随即向她示意。“我可以看看文件吗？”

 

克拉丽丝简直喜出望外。巴尼再度介入，指导她遵循流程将文件传递给莱克特，而莱克特在克拉丽丝重新坐下之后才起身去取。他实在是体贴，不由自主的感激之情让她满心烦恼，还有自己对他的惧怕和胆怯，尽管有玻璃隔板也挡不住他嗅到这一切。

 

他将它带到桌上，在持续的沉默中阅读了五分钟、十分钟、十五分钟，直到这沉默压得她神经紧张。室内所有细小的噪音汇集在一起，鼓噪起来：挂钟走动的滴答，高压交流电的喘鸣，巴尼在身后翻阅一本克莱夫·卡斯勒小说的翻页声。克拉丽丝可以听到自己的呼吸，还有荧光灯恼人的嗡嗡声。

 

在餐厅的公共洗手间里等待超过五分钟时间，克拉丽丝就会动起肝火来。现在这样简直是要谋杀她。她将手伸进手袋，取出手机，看到现在是下午4点34分。而且没信号。

 

“当我最初被羁押于此、等待庭审时，布鲁姆医生投资安装了一台移动信号干扰发射器。”莱克特看上去仍然专心于文件之上，没有抬起他发丝整齐的脑袋。“我恐怕巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院是一座仅能通过固定电话联络的设施，史达琳探员。”

 

克拉丽丝将手机放到一边。在这里玩连连看会把这种难以忍受的受排斥感推到一种不可思议的高度，而且布朗宁说了，她得向他上交一篇关于当天活动的完整纲要，在周日上午九点之前。目前为止，她除了对布鲁姆医生的面部对称性有所了解之外，对莱克特的所知就是一个精确的、该死的零——她应该再过用心一些，关心他一些拥有个人特色的东西：比如他看起来怎样，听起来怎样。她没有参照物可以比较，但是也许别人有呢。

 

“在当今的时代背景之下确实有些不同寻常，”克拉丽丝评价道。其实是为了掩盖时钟走动的滴答声。

 

“当时媒体的兴趣的确不同寻常地高涨，”莱克特似乎有点分心。他一手按在资料上，用一根手指在页面上跟随文字滑动。

 

‘当时’这个词可不确切。自打六个月之前莱克特终于被捕，大量的媒体关注就一直没有淡化过。她到达病院时经由细心指示、自一道侧门入内，举动间装作不是执法人员，而是律师、社工之类，且访问目标并非莱克特。建筑物冷酷的哥特式外观旁驻扎有一个小型露营地，小报记者及犯罪博客达人们驻守在那里，日复一日向公众哺喂莱克特毫无变化的新闻。克拉丽丝还好奇过他们为什么都距入口保持着稳定的五百码距离，不过现在她觉得自己得知答案了。

 

当莱克特再度开口，是询问，“这里并未解释他是怎样得到这个外号的——你知道他为什么被称作水牛比尔吗？”

 

克拉丽丝眨眨眼睛。“我——知道。”

 

莱克特抬眼看她了，带有古怪的、受到冒犯的神色。“然后呢？”

 

“您愿意帮助侧写吗？”克拉丽丝仍不气馁。

 

“我正在阅读你的资料，不是吗？”他答道，“那么——为什么？”

 

“来源于堪萨斯城凶案组的一个冷笑话，”克拉丽丝解释道，“他们叫他水牛比尔，因为他剥猎物的皮。”

 

莱克特的好奇心烟消云散，他撅起嘴来，一脸嫌弃状。

 

克拉丽丝将并不锋利的指甲捏在掌心，克制自己不要笑出声来，否则肯定比玩连连看更加不合时宜。

 

“基层执法人员的幽默感永远都不会停止给我带来惊喜，”莱克特倾诉道。他阖上文件，再次交叠双手，看起来从容不迫，一点也不似准备用其敏锐的洞察力解析这件无聊的案件、满足史达琳的样子。耶稣基督啊。“有人向我保证这种品味是后天养成的。”

 

没有过一过脑子，克拉丽丝脱口而出，“我猜那人是威尔·格雷厄姆。”这些单词从她口中吐露出来，如同一具尸体撞上地板，掷地有声。

 

她整个儿僵住了，惊恐地屏住呼吸，如同小动物骤然遭遇天敌的本能应对，与莱克特目光紧锁。

 

然而，他毫无反应。他没有咆哮出声；也没有脸色发青。他什么都没做，只是眨眨眼睛，缓慢地，灰黑色的睫毛闪动了一下。

 

克拉丽丝想起自己得到的反复警告，这情形简直尴尬到飞起，她思索有没有可能呼叫中场休息来打破这场僵局。或者赔罪请求原谅。天哪，她不能道歉。

 

她进退两难，紧张得差点没有听到莱克特的话：

 

“威尔也讨厌这种幽默感，跟我一样。”

 

克拉丽丝眼睛发直，见她这样，莱克特嘴角扯出一个近似微笑的表情。

 

“毫无品味，”他继续道。“他初识时告诉我的事情之一。”

 

纯粹的失误竟然导致如此意想不到的效果，尽管无关于克拉丽丝的初始目标。可她还是忍不住发问，“这是您——与他交好的原因吗？”

 

就是现在，莱克特虚幻的笑意变得明显了许多。她无法分辨这笑意是真实还是伪装，或者，对莱克特这种人而言，两者之间本无界限。奇尔顿，发明了‘食人魔汉尼拔’这一称呼的奇尔顿，无数次在电视上这样揭秘莱克特：情绪缺失，完全没有道德观念，智商极高，且大隐隐于市，潜伏在我们身边。

 

“这是个非常私人的问题，史达琳探员，如果我没有看漏此份资料的重点，这个问题同样与本案无关，”莱克特轻斥道。

 

“您说得对，莱克特医生，”克拉丽丝咬牙道。“请接受我的歉意。”

 

“你很好奇，纯粹是自然流露，”莱克特表示了并不在意，然后清清喉咙，点头示意资料。“对于这桩案子，FBI需要哪方面的帮助？”

 

科伦德勒和布朗宁并没有阐明。克拉丽丝现在开始怀疑他们的意图到底是征求莱克特对水牛比尔案的看法，还是别有用心了。

 

“您对案情现状的看法就够了，”她胡扯道。“您从前曾经为调查局提供过咨询服务——独具慧眼。”

 

“独具慧眼，”莱克特缓缓重复道。“奇妙的措辞。”

 

因为克拉丽丝不知道用什么手势或声音能表达出，得了，他剥了那些女孩的皮，而你做过的事情也不逞多让。

 

“克拉丽丝——我能称呼你克拉丽丝吗？”莱克特询问。

 

“当然，”她回答。在许多方面，她并没有用心维护自己的“界限”。

 

“我也许有一定的洞悉，有关你们的不明嫌犯——”

 

他就顿在这术语上，她则不由自主回忆起莱克特是如何驾轻就熟于BAU的恐怖秀工作流程，他巴尔的摩谋杀宅邸的物品中就包括三张FBI的到期访客胸牌，还有一副威尔·格雷厄姆家的备份钥匙。

 

“——不过我希望得到等价交换（quid pro quo）。”

 

莱克特的初次庭审展开得迅速而轰动，每一步都备受关注。没人怀疑他会被判有罪，所以这次审讯只有一种形式感（pro forma），停留在拉丁语的思维框架中。他的判决将在三个月后下达，那才是一场大戏。

 

“您拒绝了您的律师出席此次会面，莱克特医生，而我未经许可无权拍板任何交易，”克拉丽丝对他说道。“我来这里只是为了侧写。”

 

莱克特对她充耳不闻。“我对自己的现状拥有非常现实的理解，克拉丽丝。他们会把我囚禁起来，然后扔掉笼子钥匙。我理解这种认知的必要性。”

 

认知必要性，克拉丽丝暗自赞叹。

 

“但我不希望是在这里，在这所机构之内，”他继续道，然后停顿片刻，好展现出一副表达悲戚情绪的神色，尽管与他之前的表情完全没有差别。“阿拉娜一如既往，极度感情用事。”

 

沉默仍是唯一合适的回答，克拉丽丝忖道。

 

“去找布朗宁，”莱克特说道。“告诉他我会帮你们完成侧写，如果你们能够确保将我转移至另一家机构。”

 

“莱克特博士，”克拉丽丝开口，并非因为她想反驳，而是因为她无法辩驳。

 

“我会等待你的好消息，”莱克特说道，和蔼又礼貌。“我能留下这份资料吗？”

 

她再次开口，“可以，但是——莱克特医生——”

 

“史达琳探员，”莱克特打断了她。突然之间反转的态度、不再亲昵的称呼让她忘记了嘴边的反驳话语。“他们派你来到这里，是因为你悲惨的童年，因为你的南方口音，你的敏捷思维及特殊的反应方式，而你，也默许了他们这样利用你。”

 

在莱克特面前，厚颜无耻的狡辩毫无意义。“他们的动机并不代表我的动机。”

 

“所以我才忍受到现在，”莱克特赞同道。“但是不要变本加厉。如果FBI希望能够继续这场探讨，我需要得到你们一些保证。”

 

克拉丽丝坐在冰冷的凳子上，揣着她没有信号的手机，看莱克特转过身去，从书架上抽出一本书来，坐到囚室远处那面墙壁旁的一张睡椅上。她明显感觉到自己应该告辞了。

 

巴尼看起来与她所见略同，因为他走到她身边，一手按在她肩头。

 

“来吧，史达琳探员，”他柔声对她说道。“我送你出去。”

 

布鲁姆医生没时间接见她，听她后续报导访问进展；她正与联邦检察官开会，讨论莱克特即将面临的审讯。其存疑之处主要在于他到底会被判处死刑还是终身监禁。克拉丽丝回想起莱克特关于自己被拘留在巴尔的摩犯罪精神病医院这一话题评价布鲁姆医生的“极度感情用事”，不禁好奇布鲁姆医生更倾向哪个结果：死亡还是腐朽。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

_威尔·格雷厄姆的惊悚惨剧给FBI刻下了难以磨灭的伤痕。_

 

_他是他们温室中的花朵，他们的社交礼节，他们请他粉墨登场、是为了帮助鉴别明尼苏达伯劳鸟。克劳福德越是孤注一掷，就越是草率大意，而格雷厄姆，在满室的情绪洪流冲刷之下是如此脆弱易碎，当发现自己在明尼苏达某间阳光灿烂的1970年代风格的厨房里向加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯射出十发子弹时，他当时已完全无法自拔。他试图止住阿比盖尔·霍布斯脖子上鲜血奔涌的伤口，却陷入惊厥。调查局给予格雷厄姆表彰；克劳福德极力征求得到了让格雷厄姆重归外勤的委托——无视比从前更为丰富的、证明格雷厄姆的身体状况并不适合的证据——让他来回奔波。_

 

_在格雷厄姆身兼FBI讲师与特勤探员两项职务的一年中，帮助解决的悬案有一打之多：连环谋杀案，肆意屠杀案，还有儿童诱拐案。_

 

_他为此付出了惨痛的代价。这些案子将他的灵魂割裂。他日复一日生活在工作带来的恐惧之中，它们无孔不入，随他入梦。格雷厄姆会在深夜惊悸尖叫，还曾被马里兰州巡警在隆冬深夜中发现沿高速公路梦游，赤足、仅着短裤和T恤。为了应对这一切，他摄取近乎中毒剂量的布洛芬（消炎镇痛药）、劣质的调查局咖啡，并且忠实地参与同汉尼拔·莱克特医生的会话。他坚持工作。_

 

_当格雷厄姆感觉漂泊无依时，莱克特成为他的压舱石，他的船锚。通过在重伤中幸存下来的阿比盖尔·霍布斯为纽带，他们建立起情感联系。格雷厄姆，身为一个不喜他人陪伴的人，貌似享受莱克特的陪伴；而莱克特，身为一个无法容忍任何形式无礼的人，貌似觉得格雷厄姆野蛮的行为方式令人耳目一新。格雷厄姆将自己最深沉的恐惧、受过的一切痛苦向莱克特医生倾诉，而莱克特轻易地接纳了这一切，还邀请他参加自己的晚餐聚会，并承诺无需预约、随时欢迎他的光临。_

 

_莱克特特殊的智慧加上敏锐的观察力以及丰富的外科治疗经验应该让他很早之前，在威尔·格雷厄姆脑炎最严重的症状表现出来以前，就意识到了他生理上已经发生了真实的、严重的病变。可他却安排格雷厄姆忍受数个周期的催眠回溯疗程，并伙同格雷厄姆的神经科医生串谋，隐瞒他的疾病——萨特克里夫医生最终为此付出了生命代价；格雷厄姆仅仅被构陷谋杀。_

 

_格雷厄姆作为模仿案嫌疑人被逮捕——他们当时以为是模仿案——后来，他的雪冤历程将在如今的匡提科成为教程，比克劳福德英明许多的人使得这一课程得以被安排在课程表上。这一授课单元是必修的，不过没什么必要；因为一向都是爆满。_

 

_此课程由罪证化验室的布莱恩·泽勒和吉米·普莱斯主讲，既是一个叫人毛骨悚然的恐怖故事，也发人深省，让我们必须在法医铁证与案情的来龙去脉之间找到一个平衡点。他们在格雷厄姆当年的旧教室里授课，展示格雷厄姆被捕时候的照片：看上去茫然无措，迷惑不已，心神不宁，坐于调查局车子后座，他养的一只狗呜咽着抓挠车门。同时被展示的还有贝弗利·卡兹的照片，身为BAU一位广受喜爱与尊敬的法证科学家，她相信格雷厄姆无罪的自称，并牺牲在调查莱克特的过程中。几个月之后，才有其他人听信格雷厄姆声称自己被陷害的说法。莱克特将她切得字面上的支离破碎，同样，格雷厄姆也被他毁得支离破碎了，只不过是比喻意义上的。_

 

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

当克拉丽丝返回匡提科的BAU，地面六十六尺之下，她只见到了布朗宁，科伦德勒则不知跟随司法部的指挥棒转去哪儿了。

 

“长官，”她在他门口停下脚步。

 

布朗宁的办公室在许多其他科室的簇拥之间，毫不起眼，只不过他彻底回避了前任长官的一切痕迹。杰克·克劳福德当年的办公室四面玻璃、靠近罪证化验室，适合高声呼来喝去的最佳距离。布朗宁则是向下属发送简短却礼仪周全的邮件传唤。

 

布朗宁从笔记本电脑上抬起头来。“怎么？”他问道。

 

“莱克特收下了资料，”她报告道。

 

“却没有在侧写方面发表任何见解，”布朗宁毫不惊讶地猜测。

 

克拉丽丝点头证实。“他说如果你们可以将他转移羁押地点，他就愿意帮忙。”

 

“转移——离开巴尔的摩？”布朗宁问道。他看上去——并不全然讶异，却还是有些触动。

 

“我觉得只是离开当前那座设施，”克拉丽丝回答。回匡提科的路上，她在等红灯时查阅过。马里兰州还有克里夫顿帕金斯医疗中心和帕图克森特医院。她还发现莱克特羁押在巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院的部分原因是克里夫顿和帕图克森特都不愿接纳他——布鲁姆医生却愿意。非常乐意。

 

“难搞，那家伙，”布朗宁说。“还有别的吗？”

 

“没什么紧急的，您可以稍后查看我的报告，长官，”回答之后，她犹豫片刻，问道，“那么，您会同意他的转移吗，长官？”

 

布朗宁只是挥了挥手，示意她退下。“去写报告吧，史达琳。”

 

克拉丽丝回宿舍时，阿德莉娅正在寝室，头戴耳机，腿一弹一弹。她是个左撇子，头发在脑后扎成紧紧的髻。阿德莉娅是个外向的姑娘，也擅长社交，房间一分配下来她就在周末拖了克拉丽丝出去玩，那天晚上她头发披散，围绕脸庞散成漂亮的晕轮。在酒吧灯光下，她看起来不思议地活力四射。克拉丽丝当时穿的衬衣和牛仔裤都扣得太严实，一点也不时髦。

 

通常时候，学院的学生想要投入学习、睡眠或者社交活动，连续不受干扰的时间大约只有14秒。阿德莉娅的耳机是她打算集中注意力于某件事情上的标志，通常，克拉丽丝会选择不打扰她。

 

今天，她敲了敲阿德莉娅的桌子。

 

“你看上去好像披荆斩棘过，”阿德莉娅扯下耳机，从作业上抬起头来。发现阿德莉娅正在阅读埃尔登·斯坦梅兹（用糖尿病人栽培菌类的药剂师）的官方记载，克拉丽丝忍住自己神经质的发笑欲望。

 

“我也感觉自己披荆斩棘了，”克拉丽丝说。

 

“莱克特——你真的见到他了？”阿德莉娅问道。

 

克拉丽丝点点头。

 

阿德莉娅放下手中的笔，“天。哪。”

 

阿德莉娅让克拉丽丝换下调查局装束，自己则在一旁寻找合适的伴奏来搭配这个故事。酒是不行的，不过阿德莉娅似乎拥有无穷无尽的可口可乐和酸奶糖豆储备。她们坐到各自床上，面对面盘起腿来，克拉丽丝在讲述过程中发现自己先后四次称赞莱克特很帅。简直太不像话了。

 

“你对水牛比尔案知道多少？”在两人将今天她与莱克特的会面在不同层面上剖析过多次之后，克拉丽丝问道。

 

阿德莉娅现在已经躺在床上，被单拉到胸口。她发出一声沉吟，“五位受害者——目前为止——遭到剥皮，原因未知。”

 

克拉丽丝将以下评论归咎于今天那位陪伴者的素质，“做果丹皮。”

 

“你有够恶心的，史达琳，”阿德莉娅一本正经地指控道，却忍不住裂开嘴来。她抽出之前不知藏在哪里的大块头智能手机，哒哒哒地点击，然后大声念出来：“五位女性受害者，全是高加索白人，全都被弃尸在水体中。通过联邦调查局内部消息——”

 

克拉丽丝举起可乐致意。

 

“——尊敬的巴尔的摩太阳报得知，有证据表示凶手在谋杀之前将这些受害女性囚禁过一段时间。”阿德莉娅念完之后表示，“没有提到剥皮是在死亡之前、之后、还是在谋杀过程中发生。我想普通人不喜欢思索这种问题吧。”

 

克拉丽丝瞟了一眼自己手中弗莱迪·劳兹的书，书脊已经破了，内页因为心怀惊恐热爱地时时翻看已经折了许多角。据克拉丽丝所知，新闻记者肯定算不上普通人范畴。

 

“那你觉得他们会跟他做交易吗？”阿德莉娅问道。她再次将手机收起来，塞到枕头下，明早五点四十五分它将在那儿发出啁啾鸟鸣。

 

现在轮到克拉丽丝躺下了。她将凝满水珠的可乐罐放到床头桌上，双手平放在腹部。寝室的天花板——一如往常——寂静无声。从前遇到危急问题的时候，它同样没帮上什么忙。

 

“连环杀手是个相对稀有的人群，”她终于说道。“也许他有独到的见解——或者只是非常渴望离开巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院。”

 

“也许他想要水牛比尔的果丹皮配方，”阿德莉娅打了个哈欠，按熄电灯。当克拉丽丝开始钻进自己被子里，阿德莉娅说道，“你他妈快起来——我可以睡觉，你还要给布朗宁写那份该死的报告。”

 

她的第一道草稿基本上都是些不完整的语句片段，再加上偶尔冒出来的、中伤阿德莉娅的题外话。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

_据各方面证实，格雷厄姆免罪于连续杀人案之后，对任何常规的后续事务均未表达出任何兴趣。莱纳德·布劳尔，在审判中为格雷厄姆代言的律师，发现他不太有意愿为自己经历的这一系列痛苦折磨追讨民事赔偿。在某种程度上，可能是由于病毒性脑炎的后遗症，这种疾病需要很长时间才能彻底恢复。能够相对安全地康复，格雷厄姆实际是非常幸运的。他没有与老朋友联络，也没有度假散心。他再次投入了工作。_

 

_到了这个时候，我们很难将他的缺乏人际交往解读为其他，只能说是防患于未然地避免纠葛，因为他的共情能力已经延伸到未卜先知的程度。_

 

_经过一个月的上紧发条之后，格雷厄姆又恢复到了从前安静而极端的生活状态：噩梦，夜惊，以及与汉尼拔·莱克特医生的治疗约会。_

 

_在莱克特审讯现场的证人席上，布鲁姆忍受着情绪涨落的折磨，填补了控方陈述中空白的部分。她曾是莱克特多年挚友，并且据她自己承认，与格雷厄姆发展出一段“复杂的”关系。对于莱克特，她满怀钦佩，可能还包括隐而未宣的敬慕；对于格雷厄姆，布鲁姆则声称她的心情“温柔得可怕”。_

 

_“那是一次共进晚餐，在威尔无罪释放之后不久，”布鲁姆说道。“我原本很是——担心，因为威尔在监禁期间一直坚称汉尼拔就是切萨皮克开膛手。然而当我到达时，到汉尼拔家时，他俩正在打扫摔碎的酒杯，而且……”_

 

_法庭记录员记录下她停顿的时间，四十五秒，直到检方夏洛特·平问道，“还有呢？”_

 

_“而且气氛紧绷，”布鲁姆终于继续。“感觉——非常亲昵。跟我无关。无关我的存在，也无关晚餐，只在他们之间。两人都很沉默。却忍不住一直盯着对方。”_

 

_莱克特，倨傲而冷漠地端坐于法庭之上的莱克特，此时闭上了眼睛。很多人描述过他刻板而空洞的表情，可莱克特根本不缺乏表情。他会皱眉，会微笑，会焦虑，会恼火。当他跟随格雷厄姆前往犯罪现场时，以及拜访阿比盖尔时，他看起来似乎与布鲁姆深有同感，温柔得可怕，就在格雷厄姆身后。_

 

_“你认为发生了什么，布鲁姆医生？”平问道。_

 

_布鲁姆再次沉默许久，才给出回答——她的完整回答以及之后的对话逐字摘抄自聆讯誊本，见下文：_

 

> _布鲁姆：“我——也许最好的回答方式是这样表述。威尔总是将眼镜低低架在鼻梁上，这样就不用与你四目相对。他总是说他能见到太多，将这些嘈杂分门别类非常辛苦。即使是他喜欢的人，他非常了解的人，对他来讲也很艰难。他会看你一眼，然后闪开目光。这不是无礼，是一种自我保护。也许一开始面对汉尼拔时也是如此，我不知道他们初次相见的情形，你们得问杰克·克劳福德才行。不过我记得非常清楚，我第一次见到他们在一起时，威尔看汉尼拔时并没有经常移开眼光。我想，谢天谢地，哦谢天谢地，他终于找到一位能沟通的心理医生。可是随着时间过去，越来越表现出事实并非如此，不止如此。威尔信任他，然而——现实的转折跟这句话一样不得体，汉尼拔以杀死他的方式让他得到了超脱【let him get away with murder：译者这里按字面含义理解成，以谋杀让他超脱】。”_
> 
> _平：“你能详细阐述吗？”_
> 
> _布鲁姆：“后来，就在——就在那晚之前，我记得我去了汉尼拔家，因为想跟他谈谈。我真的很担心威尔和他以及他和威尔。之前那种违和感没有消除，反而越来越深。当然，你们看过那些照片吧，汉尼拔家的？”_
> 
> _平：“是的。”_
> 
> _布鲁姆：“在经过FBI罪证化验室全面检查之前？”_
> 
> _平：“是的。”_
> 
> _布鲁姆：“那你应该知道它有多整洁。不管你把围巾或者帽子放在哪儿，他都有办法将它神秘转移到他的橱子里去。每样东西都整整齐齐，有一个恰如其分的位置，精确地镶嵌在他的审美画面之内。”_
> 
> _平：“我家可没有那么完美。”_
> 
> _布鲁姆：“没有谁的家能有那么完美。重点是我去那里是为了跟他谈一谈，却发现威尔也在那里，鞋子踢到一边，蜷在炉火旁的躺椅上睡觉。他的外套挂在墙边的柜子上，包包扔在茶几旁的地板、东西都洒落出来。当时我已经认识汉尼拔·莱克特十年了，却是第一次看到有人不穿鞋子在他家，也是第一次看到他地板上出现波斯地毯之外的东西。”_
> 
> _平：“你怎么想的，当时？”_
> 
> _布鲁姆：“我想威尔需要睡眠，而我需要另找一个机会与汉尼拔争辩他竟然不可理喻地违反职业道德引诱病人这件事。”_
> 
> _平：“你找到这个机会跟他提这件事情了吗？”_
> 
> _布鲁姆：“我下一次到他家就是他在厨房杀害威尔那一夜了。”_
> 
> _平：“所以答案是没有。检方问询结束。”_

 

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

第二章·完


	3. Chapter 3

克拉丽丝周日上午8点59分提交了报告，之后就跟室友一起埋头于图书馆。他们曾听到来自教师们的传言，说开头六周之后课外作业的数量就会显著减少，不过克拉丽丝还没有见到这一奇迹发生的迹象。

调查局——发散思维推至匡提科——不久之前败诉过一次，如今不得不给实习生都支付加班工资。这意味着日子不像从前那么难过了，她跟阿德莉娅能幸运地睡到6点半再起了，因为下午五点之前必须下课，这样一来推荐的身体锻炼就可以挤到晚上去做。再也不用满脑子抓狂地晚上9点肿着眼泡在跑步机上边跳边看资料了。

手机响了，她从电视上移开目光， 看向小小的屏幕。健身房所有电视都在静音播放CNN。

来自：贾奇·布朗宁。标题：再去跟莱克特谈谈。

震惊之下，她差点从跑步机上摔下来。

邮件正文非常简短，只有，“报告写得不错，我向上推荐了。你可以跳过明天下午的枪支课，直接去巴尔的摩。联络布鲁姆进行预约的事需要你自己去完成。”

阿德莉娅天人交战，不知该表现出狂热的嫉妒还是该兴奋地八卦起来。

她剥掉克拉丽丝所谓“面目可憎”的衬衣跟“丑陋”的长裤，塞给她一条黑色铅笔裙、以及她自己的绿色女装恤衫。

“你有耳环吗？”阿德莉娅要求道。

“我可不打算为汉尼拔·莱克特盛装打扮，”克拉丽丝反驳回去，不过还是取出了耳饰，单颗珍珠耳钉。其他都是环状或者垂下流苏的样式——不适合执法人员和/或酒吧斗殴。

“你盛装打扮是为了被认真对待，”阿德莉娅纠正她。她从头到脚将克拉丽丝检视一番，点点头，心满意足。“很好。你现在看起来像一位成熟女性了。”

“我从前看起来也是个成熟女性，”克拉丽丝不服气。

阿德莉娅只是撇了撇嘴。“你有没有香水？”

于是克拉丽丝就这样出现在巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院，听汉尼拔·莱克特说，“比翼双飞（L'Air du Temps）——佛手柑、玫瑰、还有茉莉，不过康乃馨的香味才是主基调。”

“莱克特医生，”克拉丽丝感觉此时讲‘你好’会显得很荒谬。

她坐上巴尼帮她拿来的座椅，神经质地扯了扯膝盖上绷得紧紧的裙边。忽然之间、她强烈地意识到自己自到匡提科后就没再除过腿毛，将个人卫生与睡眠时间都奉献给了成绩和枪械训练。本来，她7点59就可以提交关于莱克特的报告，如果没有花费一整个钟头在浩如烟海的谷歌图片上搜索汉尼拔·莱克特量身订造、完美无缺的西装照片的话；比较之下，她感觉自己既青涩又毛糙，这几十年都白活了，仿佛回到站在土路边的草地上，等待爸爸开车回家的时候。

“这香味很经典，”莱克特表达了赞赏。

他坐在桌旁，手指被炭条染得有点黑。他面前有一张纸——克拉丽丝记得是童年美术班上使用的那种廉价、柔软的白报纸——双脚在足踝处交叉，穿一双柔软的胶底拖鞋。即使不穿定制西装，莱克特也拥有无懈可击的威严仪表，他那种抬起下巴、挺起胸膛的姿势，放在任何地方都明确表现出自己的存在感。克拉丽丝有那么一刻的好奇，如此根深蒂固的自信心到底会是什么感觉，如果放在自己而不是莱克特身上。

克拉丽丝感觉到——深深感到——直接询问侧写的事会显得非常不礼貌，于是她冲莱克特的桌子点了点下巴。

“我能问问您画的是什么吗？”

墙上，靠近莱克特上次遣走她的那张睡椅旁边，张贴了几张色调昏暗的灰黑色图画。克拉丽丝觉得它们肯定是欧洲城市，瞧那些圆顶建筑和异国风情的轮廓。

莱克特望了望她目光所及之处。“佛罗伦萨，”他说，然后瞥了一眼克拉丽丝。他礼貌地、虽然对她的答案有所预感却又不愿擅自专断地，他问，“你去过吗？”

“啊，没有，”克拉丽丝回答。她看不到他的纸，角度不对，她又太过战战兢兢不敢起身靠近玻璃。“您这次画的还是佛罗伦萨吗？”

“我在精神宫殿中重建了许多美丽的地方，”莱克特答非所问。他从桌边起身向前，拉近了两人之间的距离。玻璃太干净了，简直是隐形的，克拉丽丝感觉自己呼吸一窒。她不可能忘掉他的身份，他所到之处的血流成河。在他的资料中有一张照片，拍摄的是那场悲剧之后他的厨房：岛台附近威尔·格雷厄姆的血泊，以及地板上鲜红的指印抓痕。

克拉丽丝感觉自己对社交上的细节已经顾虑不到太多了。她清清喉咙。“您考虑过之前的资料吗，莱克特医生？”

“我已经阅读过了，”莱克特承认。他在玻璃隔断旁停下脚步，双手背到身后。这动作非常有学者派头，他调整身姿、歪着头的方式，在从前的生活中看起来一定古怪又吸引人。而现在，克拉丽丝既希望自己的椅子能更近一点，又希望离得越远越好。

“您对它有什么想法吗，莱克特医生？”

“你对我的等价交换有什么想法吗？”他答道。“或者说，你的长官们有什么想法吗？”

“他们得知了您的条件，”克拉丽丝诚实地回答。她不是个擅长说谎的人，也不欲培养这一特长。说谎话不难，难的是之后保持不露馅。“他们正在考虑——不过我觉得如果您能给出一些实质上的激励，才能更加刺激他们的合作意向。”

莱克特贵族般高高在上地对她挑起一边眉头。“提供生命的证据——或者侧写，我想。”

“大约如此，”她同意道。

莱克特行动间充满从容跟耐心。他不是在牢房内徘徊，也没有步履匆匆。他穿着胶布鞋、客气地来回行走，时不时发出一声沉吟，动一动自己有限的所有物：拿拇指摸一摸灯座，扶正书架上某本书，拾起又放下某张信封——地址栏是用暗紫色墨水写的。据巴尼所说，莱克特每周会收到约五十封粉丝来信，男女各半。大多数都写得绘声绘色。

“折衷一下如何？”莱克特最后说道。“我将严格遵循一换一原则：与你交换你的个人信息——你同意吗？”

不，克拉丽丝想道。可说出口的却是，“先听听问题，怎么样？”

“你最糟糕的童年记忆是什么？”莱克特问道。

她倒吸一口气：答案历历在目、整段记忆立时闯进她脑海。那是她童年时的家，还有土路车道边的草皮路肩，警长将车停在那里，从驾驶座下来时帽子已经捏在手中。姑姑和姑父给她买的、出席葬礼的黑色新裙子，邻居们拿来的砂锅菜，她脏兮兮的黑色玛丽珍鞋。

“史达琳探员？”莱克特提醒她，耐心地试探。

“我父亲的去世，”她终于回答。

莱克特点点头，采纳了她的答案。“节哀顺变。愿意分享一下吗？”

“他是一位小镇警官，无意中惊吓到两个从药房后门溜出来的蟊贼，”她听到自己的声音转为那种生硬的叙述模式。“他的散弹枪褪壳不全，被他们开枪打中。”

莱克特继续出声表示同情，他的声音实在是惹人气愤地有说服力，克拉丽丝忍不住问道，“你知道褪壳不全什么意思吗？”

“当你没有将滑动枪机拉动充分时，”莱克特告诉她说，“在旧式唧筒式霰弹枪上，弹壳可能会卡进机座里，除非你将它取下来清理掉，否则枪支就不能发射。”

现在轮到克拉丽丝挑高眉毛了。

“我曾与执法部门有过长期合作，在……最后这次纠葛之前，”告诉她这句话时，莱克特几乎是喜盈盈的，眼神闪亮。

克拉丽丝感觉他这个样子实在迷人，直到意识到他指的是格雷厄姆。天哪。

“你父亲——他当场死亡了吗？”他继续道。

回忆这些事情依旧痛苦，不过没从前那么难过了。“没有。他很坚强。他撑了一个月。”她补充了一句，“莱克特医生——我说完了。该做交易了。”

“你实在非常坦率，谢谢你，史达琳探员，”莱克特对她说。他说这话时带有一股古怪的亲切，爱意。“作为谢意，我要送你一件礼物，一封情信（Valentine），如果你愿意接纳的话。”

克拉丽丝点点头，她什么话都不敢说，以防他改变主意。

“去拉斯帕伊车里找你的情信吧，”莱克特愉悦地沉声说道。“听明白了吗，史达琳探员？”

“拉斯帕伊？”克拉丽丝问道。“拉斯帕伊是谁？”

他却只是微笑，举起他紫色墨水的信件，上边的字迹打着旋儿，转了一圈又一圈。

“赶快飞走吧，小鸟儿（史达琳=欧椋鸟），”他拒绝继续解释了。

他嗓音中那同样古怪的温柔腔调追逐她离开这栋建筑，回到匡提科。她抓紧方向盘，好奇莱克特观察她时看到了什么，是她娇小的脸蛋和五官，或者只是借用了她的腔调，她拖长元音的习惯，然后用各种细节填补剩下的空白。

+++++++++++++++++++++

_叙述格雷厄姆却不描述他的外貌必定是一项疏忽之罪。尽管社交技巧匮乏、脾气易怒，格雷厄姆却拥有一副得天独厚的孩子气的英俊相貌，愈发反衬出若非如此他会有多么惹人讨厌。他深色的、略长的卷发总是乱糟糟的，深邃的蓝眼睛藏在眼镜之下。格雷厄姆总是打扮得像个年近不惑的单身直男，所以他的原则是越不出众越好，他还驾驶一辆平心而论糟糕透顶的旅行车——倒是更适合收集流浪狗了——将自己塑造成一位普通失婚父亲的形象，暗示自己成功建立过情感联系，免除了许多困扰。他对自己的姿色要么一无所察，要么极为困扰；到底是怎样谁也无从分辨。_

_不过，更为显而易见的是，莱克特医生对这一问题的感受。他对格雷厄姆的美好身段既非一无所察，更没有任何困扰，而且他显然认为必须为他选择更加合体的服装。在莱克特销声匿迹这段时间拥有的财物中，有一张来自巴尔的摩最好裁缝的手写收据，上书，“莱克特医生为WG定制——鸽子灰羊毛西装，黑色鱼脊纹羊绒外套。”_

_五年之后，当莱克特终于被捕归案，在一段审讯录像中，杰克·克劳福德用它当作棍子上的胡萝卜。_

_“我们取走了西装和外套，你知道吗，”克劳福德这样告诉他，“它们仍在物证室里，完好如新。你告诉我你将威尔带去哪儿了，我们可以让他安息得像样些。”_

_即便是在联邦调查局掌控下泛善可陈的禁制中，纽约外事办公室毫无特色的会谈室里，莱克特仍然显得潇洒迷人，无论以世俗眼光、还是从超凡的视角去看待。听到克劳福德的话，他闭上双目，舔了舔嘴唇。_

_“是个不错的尝试，杰克，迎合了我的审美欲望，”他赞扬道。“我欣赏你的努力。”_

_“那么为什么不奖励我一个答案呢？”克劳福德这样问道。“你已经将我们踩在脚底了。这不过是一件无谓的事情。告诉我们，你将尸体藏在哪儿了。”_

_“我怎么可能忍受离开威尔，”莱克特实事求是道。_

_会谈室的摄像头安装在克劳福德身后，我们不可能得知他当时的表情。他的沉默凝重万分，莱克特一定在克劳福德脸上看到了某些东西，于是以他特有的方式表达了怜悯。_

_“你必须明白，杰克，不将他好好享用（consume）简直是暴殄天物，”莱克特坦白道，带着布鲁姆式可怕的柔情，满腔的真诚恳切，对莱克特而言，胸口那感受、舌尖那滋味尝起来恐怕就是爱情了吧。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++

通过VI-CAP※1她得知拉斯帕伊全名拉斯帕伊·本杰明·雷内，莱克特的前病人之一。他是巴尔的摩管弦乐团一位长笛手，2005年3月22日缺席了一场演出之后，尸体于三天后被发现，胸腺及胰腺被摘除。克拉丽丝想到，噢，法式杂碎，然后决定拒绝沿此方向发散思维下去，还是专心研究法庭记录为好。在莱克特逃离后不久，巴尔的摩上流社会之中饮食障碍疾病泛滥一时。

看起来拉斯帕伊死前并未立下遗嘱，死后引发了一系列愚蠢的法律诉讼，涉及到他的家庭、他几位情人，穿插其中的还有一起由莱克特几位前病人发起的独立诉讼，诉求他们的资料应从证据中移除并销毁。（莱克特悉心周到地完成了大部分，根据他办公室壁炉中的残骸和灰烬看来。）拉斯帕伊的代理律师，埃弗雷特·尤，成为他的遗嘱执行人。

克拉丽丝极其不愿意将这些东西写到邮件里，因为将来可能因此受到传唤。匡提科早先的法律实习讲座还回荡在她耳边；道德方面的障碍反倒不值一提。她又回到了地面六十六尺之下，迷宫般的BAU办公室之间，在布朗宁办公室紧闭的大门外，将重量轮流倒换在左右脚上，等待他的秘书放她通行。

“如果我让你继续追查下去，会不会影响你的训练？”布朗宁问道。

她毫无疑问这会极其严重地影响自己的训练。比方说，此时此刻，她站在地底六十六尺的BAU，而不是障碍训练场上。她头两次测试结果不佳，最后一次机会也只在两个星期之内了。如果再次失败的话，她就得重修这一门，面临回炉的危险。

“不，长官，不会，”她口是心非道。不过撒谎得一如既往地蹩脚。

布朗宁要么是想要相信这个答案，要么不管她怎么答他都会一意孤行地继续下去。

“那就继续从拉斯帕伊这个角度追查下去——用你自己的空余时间。去任何地方之前，要先跟我知会一声，”布朗宁对她说。“我要你写份报告上来，周二下午4点前。”

“是，长官。”克拉丽丝答道。她感觉有种类似兴奋的东西在皮肤下骚动。

她之前就记下了尤的办公室电话，并与他约定好在十五分钟后通电话。她得花上七八分钟才能重新回到有信号的地方，并且已经开始想象自己怎样才能平息急促的呼吸，控制住鼓胀的激动心情，去拨打这个巴尔的摩的电话。

“还有件事，史达琳。”

“是，长官？”

“老板已经看了你关于莱克特的报告，以你本人的署名呈交上去的。你干的不错，”布朗宁通知她道。他冷冰冰的满意表情与莱克特截然不同。“现在，你可以走了。”

她再次回答他一句“遵命，长官”后离开，然后拼命奔跑，从那些身穿成衣西装的探员跟维持部门运作的各式内勤人员之间穿过，来到二月下午户外轻薄的灰色光线之下，心脏在胸腔之中如小鸟一般扑动。

克拉丽丝在寝室里打的这通电话，模仿自己还没拿到资格的正式探员的庄重口吻，不过尤的态度貌似很乐观。他已经习惯了来自执法部门的电话。有一位莱克特第9号被害人身处你的客户名单之上，你必须学会乐观。

“他大部分财产已被亲属瓜分——”伴随纸张翻动的声音，盒子搬动的声音，“——啊，找到了，谢谢你，艾琳。拉斯帕伊先生的福特汽车数年之前就已经被拆开零件分别售卖了，远早于，啊，远早于我客户的死因被众所周知之前。”

克拉丽丝咬起指甲来。“还有其他车辆吗，尤先生？”

“嗯，有一辆，不过完全不能用了，”尤告诉她。

这就是她翘掉下午的自卫训练课，在下午4点30来到斯普利特微型仓库的原因。她头顶突如其来的瓢泼大雨，拿她车上的量油尺将油滴进锈死的锁眼里。尤先生面带微笑站在她上方，一手帮她撑起伞来，另一只手拿自己的手机给她录音。他们达成一致，既然克拉丽丝着急的话，那就不用搜查证明了，何况她还可能在仓库里发现什么，不过尤也不是个笨蛋，克拉丽丝不怪他的谨慎。她最后不得不借助尤车子上的千斤顶，再——躺下来半个身子蹭过了卷闸门——她冲他的iPhone一个微笑。

“尤先生，等我进去，你最好回你车上等待，”说着，她向他递去一张名片。“这上面有FBI巴尔的摩外事处的电话。如果——哈哈——你听不到我的回应，或者上帝保佑这扇门可别砸下来，否则你就给他们打电话。”

打私心里，克拉丽丝觉得如果自己受困了，宁愿身怀屈辱静静死去，也好过面对巴尔的摩外事处的警员。

“当然，史达琳探员，”尤承诺道。看到她四分之三的身子已经进了那间发霉的、散发着老鼠臭味的阴暗仓库，他小跑着回到了自己车上。他的车停在几码之外，车灯全亮着。

克拉丽丝将手电半扎在自己运动内衣的肩带上固定住，好解放双手，将它明亮的光柱集中在她想看的方向。她使用手机上的手电查看详情。拉斯帕伊的财物是一堆乱糟糟的压花丝绒，以及丑陋的暗色家具。音乐家啊。这仓库挺高大的，在克拉丽丝见过之中算是最大的了，一开始她根本看不出哪里能放辆车——太过紧张，又忙着将裤脚塞进袜子里——直到注意到一堵堆码成墙一样的纸板箱，那后面足以隐藏一个大件了。

拉斯帕伊的皮卡车盖在罩单下，克拉丽丝拉开罩单，发现它仍然很漂亮，闪闪发光。可占据车内的无头女模和浸泡在酒精中的头颅就没那么赏心悦目了。

她在仓库外打了电话，尤陪她站在门口，一身颓丧。待他恢复过来，她给他呕吐过的地方拍照存档，并催促他帮她拿走千斤顶，搬回车上——刚好及时重新砰地关上门就看到WPIK电视台的采访车急停到面前，甩出一滩瀑布般的雨水。

约内塔·约翰逊背对他们跌跌撞撞跳下来，边戴耳环边抓起麦克风，可克拉丽丝并没有落得必须依靠暴力与她针锋相对的地步，因为浑身湿漉漉的、火冒三丈的、刚刚吐得一塌糊涂的尤替她做到了。她无比钦佩眼前的画面——他实在是一位非常优秀的律师。

+++++++++++++++++++++

_表面看来互不相干的灾难那天晚上似乎不可思议地交织在了一起。_

_接近下午6点时珀内尔雄赳赳冲进了克劳福德的办公室，收缴了他的枪支跟徽章，强迫他暂时休假，从某种程度上可以说将他从匡提科赶了出去。在克劳福德的离开和布鲁姆的到来之间，她打了几个电话，包括签发了一张格雷厄姆的逮捕令，导致几分钟之后珀内尔在自己的办公室中与布鲁姆产生了一场僵持不下的激烈冲突。_

_在法庭上，布鲁姆作证说她离开珀内尔的办公室后立刻开车离开，在车上的仪表板储物箱中，有一把格雷厄姆送给她的手枪。她给格雷厄姆打电话示警之后，直接驱车前往莱克特家。_

_之后的电话记录可以看出格雷厄姆是在莱克特的厨房接到布鲁姆电话的。再之后的现场照片会向我们展示准备到一半的晚餐，包括未完成的调味蔬菜和预热到400度的烤箱。还有一瓶勃艮第葡萄酒，正在醒酒中。格雷厄姆的外套挂在莱克特厨房一角某把真皮椅的椅背上，一旁放着格雷厄姆的工作包，里面塞满了讲义和待批改的论文。_

_克劳福德在布鲁姆之前抵达，不经意地刚好目击了莱克特割开格雷厄姆的喉咙——喷溅的动脉血液洒满整个房间，他看似温柔地将格雷厄姆缓缓安放到地板上，在他逐渐苍白的、垂死的唇间印下一个吻。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++

克拉丽丝周二一早被传唤到了匡提科的罪证化验室。她从前来过，在最初入门时，来过其中一角重新学习采集指纹及喷粉操作。这一次，一位砂金色头发的男子带着友善的笑容在门口迎接了她，自我介绍叫吉米·普莱斯。

“噢，”她星星眼地回答。

作为一位多年的鉴证相关人员，她对普莱斯所著的论文之一极为钟爱。他看上去有点矮，比起她的想象，在那些只有她的国家法医杂志陪伴她的漫漫长夜。

他行动敏捷，很有活力。他一边快步向前，一边同她说话，并没有回头看她有没有跟上来。

“你真是为我们发现宝藏了呀，实习探员史达琳，”他叹了一口气。“我们好多年都没能发现头绪了（got a head=找到头绪=找到一颗脑袋）。”

走廊突然之间连接到一间巨大的停尸房，排满金属检验桌，还有一面墙的尸体冷藏柜。这儿是一间微型多功能法医实验室，在杰克·克劳福德权力与影响力处于顶峰时斥资建造，在他离开之后继续保持了运转。普莱斯径直来到一张检验桌旁，头颅君——克拉丽丝忍不住乱想——从罐子里被取了出来置于某不锈钢装置之上。

“我们不得不将它戳起来，”另一个完全陌生的声音说道。

克拉丽丝转头去看，发现一个个子瘦高、体格结实的男人，面部毛发旺盛，像蓄起一大把胡子。她不知道该怎么描述。

“它自己立不起来，下方的切割手法很差劲，凹凸不平，”一边介绍，他一边伸出一只手来跟她握手。“布莱恩·泽勒。”

“我们取了一些样本，尝试与其他疑似开膛手被害者进行匹配，”普莱斯对她说，“不过来得早不如来得巧，你刚好赶上主菜。”

泽勒翻了翻眼珠。“他的意思是把它切开。”

让克拉丽丝更为猝不及防的是听到它被称为开膛手谋杀案，而不是莱克特谋杀案。

“那么，感谢你们等我，”她挤出一句。

“噢，我们可不是等你，只不过凑巧，刚把它从放射科那边拿回来，”普莱斯粉碎了她的妄想，不过还是挥手示意她过来，近乎兴高采烈地。“现在——你愿意帮忙准备脑汁吗？”

于是克拉丽丝去找到一只巨大的、派热克斯透明玻璃罐，向其中小心灌注了定量的福尔马林，以便泽勒跟普莱斯天知道基于什么问题的争辩有了结果然后锯开头骨之后，她能有幸将它移动并浸泡进来。对克拉丽丝而言，一切太过超现实了，她都没有感觉到震惊或者恶心的神经。

“我不认为是汉尼拔干的，这刀工简直是外科手术的反义词，”普莱斯正说这句话时，一位放射科技术员冲进房间。

“他喉咙里有东西，”技术员挥舞着胶片，气喘吁吁。

学院在极力灌输一种思想，现实生活中的FBI跟电影电视中描述的并不是一码事。它是有条理的、专业性的工作，没有允许个人特立独行、标新立异的空间。克拉丽丝推测这种假想的流行是因为BAU将FBI中每一颗特立独行、标新立异的分子都吸收进来了。

“他的喉咙，”普莱斯简直是兴奋地呻吟出声。“对了！”

“耶稣基督啊，让开一点，”泽勒抱怨着，顶了顶普莱斯让他挪挪地方。他取了一个看起来叫人浑身不自在的口枷※2，拿它撑开头颅君的嘴巴，它的舌头保存完好，看得很清楚。尽管它现在只是一颗脑袋，克拉丽丝还是觉得这个样子看起来实在太可怜了。“史达琳——灯光。”

她在上方调整再调整，直到角度刚刚好，房间里每个人都屏息以待，看泽勒将镊子伸进头颅君的喉咙，取出某颗黑乎乎的、丑陋的棕色玩意儿，因为防腐酒精的浸泡显得十分光滑。

“是石头吗？或者是某种坚果？”克拉丽丝问道。泽勒将其放在放大镜下时，她眯起眼睛端详它。

“这是只虫子，”普莱斯判断说。“我不知道是哪种虫子，但肯定是只虫子。”

泽勒将它装进袋子里，让她签署了物证保管表格。普莱斯目光炯炯地望着她，看她将它装进自己手袋。她感觉自己极其像个在家长瞩目中第一天上学的小朋友。

“听我说，皮尔奇和罗登是两个讨厌的怪家伙，不过他们了解虫子，”泽勒叮嘱史达琳。“跟他们讲是我们叫你去的。”

上午10点，她在驱车前往史密森尼博物馆的路上，一手拿着汉堡往嘴里塞，一边聆听莱克特审讯的法庭录音。

“你是何时抵达莱克特家的，布鲁姆医生？”平在录音带中询问。

“从匡提科到巴尔的摩交通状况好的时候大约需要一个半小时，那天下着雨，所以估计是晚上8点，”布鲁姆医生回答。录音带上的她听起来比在BSHCI的办公室中要年轻一些。克拉丽丝觉得自己能够理解原因。

“你抵达时采取了什么行动？”

“我——我打了报警电话，汇报听到枪击声。”布鲁姆说道。

“你听到枪击声了？”平询问道。

“我已经做好开枪准备了，”布鲁姆大胆地回答。“我取出我的武器，进入房子——汉尼拔从不锁门。”

“当你进去之后，见到了什么？”

布鲁姆沉默了相当、相当长一段时间，最后平的声音模模糊糊说了些什么。克拉丽丝从录音带上只能分辨出一个单词，“时间”，然后布鲁姆回过神来。

“我看到汉尼拔在地板上，伏在威尔身上——威尔的尸体上。我看见——很多血。太多血了。然后汉尼拔看到我了。”

“接着说下去，布鲁姆医生。”

“我拿枪指着他，可他告诉我如果我离开，他就不会‘拜访我’。他告诉我不要莽撞。”

“好像你能住手似的，”克拉丽丝冲着她的车载CD吐槽道。然后她意识到自己错过了出口，不禁低声咒骂起来。

+++++++++++++++++++++

_那一夜，没有人全身而退。_

_于克劳福德而言，他脖子上插进去四英寸长的玻璃片，大难不死的原因只是因为将自己困在了莱克特的储藏室。于布鲁姆而言，她试图射杀莱克特，却发现他早已取走她的子弹，他追击她到楼上，将她从二楼窗户推了出去。格雷厄姆的尸体至今未曾被寻到；从比喻意义上理解，莱克特用包肉纸跟麻绳将他捆扎，留作了特殊纪念，同他一起消失在巴尔的摩的夜色中。_

_直至五年之后，他才再度浮出水面。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++  
第三章·完  
译注：  
※1：VI-CAP，暴力犯罪预防计划，全称The Violent Criminal Apprehension Program，1985年由美国联邦调查局(FBI)创立，负责分析连续暴力案件及性犯罪案件，隶属于危机事件响应小组(CIRG)的暴力犯罪国家分析中心(NCAVC)。  
※2：这里用的是sexual clamp，所以应该指的是“那种”口枷，环状中空撑开嘴巴的——你们懂的。


	4. Chapter 4

皮尔奇（=尿布垫）和罗登原来真名叫诺布尔·皮尔切和阿尔伯特·罗登。她抵达史密森尼博物馆时时间刚到下午，这两人正带着如同少年人期待在丛林探险中找到死去动物尸体般的热切心情对她翘首以盼。

“感谢你们抽出空来，”她提起话头，却立刻被抢白。

“是水牛比尔的案子，对不对？”其中一个问道。她之后知道了他是罗登，两人之中更糟的那个。

“我可以给你们透露一点消息，只有一点点，不过你们最好可别被吓到，”克拉丽丝警告道。

另一个，她得知他叫皮尔切——好一点儿的那个，所谓好一点，是以正态分布图来比较——开始朝她的方向不断做抓抓抓的手势，直到克拉丽丝终于投降。

“边走边说——Z说他需要我们帮他看样东西，”他嘴里说着，眼睛却一直紧盯住塑料袋中的硬壳虫子。“你知道Z或普莱斯上次说需要我们帮忙是什么时候吗？”

罗登根本没有等待她的猜测，直接给出答案，“从未有过。”

此处暗流汹涌简直如同风暴中心，克拉丽丝想道，不过还是向他们勉强透露了一些内部消息，不多，但足够贿赂他们了。她跟随两人来到他们的工作核心区域。他们径直来到显微镜前，争辩片刻之后，罗登跑走去取一本书。他回来时满头尘埃，眼神放光。

“准备好了吗？”他问皮尔切。

皮尔切将眼睛凑到显微镜目镜上——克拉丽丝带来的虫子已经从塑料袋中取出，装在碟子里放到下边。“好了，”皮尔切回答他。

他们整整花了五十五分钟，争论了六次，才得出最终结论。

“Ascalapha odorata，”罗登给出了最后解答。“黑妖蛾。”

皮尔切取来另一本书，书本厚重、书页光滑。他直接翻到其三分之一处，指向一只巨大的、翼展处有花纹、如同砂岩层状图案的棕色蛾子。在圆形的翼尖处，有两个黑色的逗号花纹，边缘有闪光纹样勾边。依据页面上的描述，此种飞蛾翼展足有7英寸（约18厘米），是美国大陆体型最大的一种蛾子。

皮尔切和罗登为她展开了一场紧急讲座，涵盖Ascalapha odorata的生态分布：遍及美国各地，还有中美洲及墨西哥。它们以熟透的雨林水果为食，在晚春和夏季进行迁徙。

“所以这些小动物，它们到处都是？没有与众不同的地方？”克拉丽丝问道。

“作为一个物种来讲？毫无特殊之处，”罗登回答。“随季节变换位置？非常特别。”

她离开史密森尼，承诺自己欠皮尔切一顿汉堡加啤酒，改天。正在此时，她的电话响了。现在才15点26分，克拉丽丝接起电话，那头是布朗宁。

“还没到交报告时间呢，长官，”她对他说。“我运用了一些潜在途径寻找线索。”

“很好，”布朗宁回答她。他接着说，“从宪法大道出口下来。”

克拉丽丝根据指示开出来时，看到一辆调查局的SUV停在街边，没有熄火。车子后门被踢开，泽勒从座位上向她招手。

“我——好了，”她对布朗宁说，因为还没挂机。

“泽勒和普莱斯会向你介绍最新进展，”他安抚她。“别担心报告的事。专心在尸体上。”

当克拉丽丝问“尸体？”，电话另一端已经空无一人。不过此时她已靠近SUV到了能听清喊话的距离，于是泽勒趁机出声——太大声了点，在华盛顿特区阳光明媚的二月午后——“抓紧时间，史达琳！我们五分钟前就得乘机离开华盛顿了！”

她挤上后座，将自己塞进一堆数量惊人的取证设备、泽勒、普莱斯、以及貌似她自己的行李袋之间。

“你的室友帮你打包给我的，”普莱斯说道。

显然是她，因为克拉丽丝打开行李袋时，发现一根巧克力棒，还有一张阿德莉娅蹩脚笔迹写的纸条用橡皮筋缠在上面：你要让布朗宁白纸黑字写下来不会让你回炉重造。这件事发生以来你翘的课已经比上的课多了。懂？不能被退学。贱婊砸，吸血鬼。——阿德莉娅——顺说，熊熊脸好可爱。

克拉丽丝抬眼看了看泽勒。她不知道自己该有何感受，要知道，阿德莉娅和泽勒估计以后也没什么交流机会了。

泽勒从手机上抬起头来。“怎么了？”

“皮尔切和罗登教授，”克拉丽丝回过神来，说，“他们对咱们的虫子有些有趣的见解——它是一只飞蛾。”

“别称呼他们教授，史达琳，这样只会助长他们的嚣张气焰，”普莱斯对她说，不显刻薄。

“哪种蛾子，”泽勒问道。

她再次取出他们的黑妖蛾，又抽出从博物馆取得的彩色全尺寸照片，这只昆虫成人手掌大小的尺寸带来的恐怖引发了一场热烈讨论。

“显而易见，这只蛾子结茧已久，几近破蛹而出了，”克拉丽丝将之前听到的那两人关于昆虫学的唠叨整合出来。“意味着它已经完成了整个周期，一定是经人特别培育过：加热灯、特殊食物、以及物资供给。”

普莱斯拎起塑料证物袋，眯眼观察这只黑妖蛾。“有人对你一往情深，”他沉吟道，而泽勒又扑在手机上了。

他们在里根国家机场下车的时候，正有一大群的分析人员仔细检索昆虫学出版物相关的电子档案，与联邦调查局的资料库进行交叉比对。这项工作完成之后，他们将扩大搜索范围。要知道，这种伤眼睛的工作一般都是交给克拉丽丝这样的实习生来干的，然而克拉丽丝此时正被拖着经过安全检查——“这是你的枪，这是你的持枪证明，”泽勒对她说——在一系列幕后操作之下光速完成，以便他们能够尽快飞抵亨廷顿机场。

飞机并不大，引擎轰鸣声非常响亮，可普莱斯和泽勒似乎并不认为这样影响他们对她进行指导。飞机只坐了一半人，其他乘客要么睡着了，要么全神贯注地在玩IPAD，看平装小说，或者看手机。

“麋鹿河的渔夫发现一具尸体——她看起来不像在水中泡了很久。他们把她挪到了县政府，”泽勒告诉她。

“你干过实验猿，对吧？”普莱斯问道。

担任FBI的取证分析员怎么说也是一项尊荣，克拉丽丝决定随遇而安。“我觉得实验怪才这个称呼更好听，”她说。

“那么这次是个学习的好机会，”普莱斯沉思道。“你看完剩下的资料了吗？有关他之前的受害人？”

克拉丽丝摇摇头表示否定，泽勒发出不满的声音，普莱斯则翻找自己的挎包，翻出一英寸厚的文件来。

“这不完整，不过足够你开始入门了，”普莱斯对她说。

“快点看，”泽勒建议道。“你要做好准备，一到地方我们就得运转起来了。”

+++++++++++++++++++++

_关于导致威尔·格雷厄姆死亡和莱克特出逃的一系列糟糕决定，追责的时候，克劳福德这个角色通常遭到了不公正的忽视。彼时，作为行为分析部门的首脑，克劳福德拥有巨大的权势和影响力，以及工作上的自主权——太过自主，以致格雷厄姆，一个两次未能通过新探员心理筛查的人，都能上岗并且承担外勤工作，无视根据FBI的任何一项标准他都不适合服役这一现实。_

_众所公认，克劳福德将格雷厄姆从教职提升到拥有现场办案权如同儿戏——一次试验之作，产生了惊人的结果。加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯被抓、格雷厄姆向他射出了十颗子弹。任何一位无偏见的管理人员和合格的心理健康专家都会根据这一极有说服力的论据，得出威尔·格雷厄姆完全无法胜任外勤工作的结论。可克劳福德和汉尼拔·莱克特却认为将格雷厄姆放在与暴力最接近的地方最为妥帖。_

_关于格雷厄姆特殊的失调症，并不存在精确的临床描述。甚至失调症这个字眼也并不准确。克劳福德在法庭上表示，格雷厄姆并未经历过正式诊断，只是自我叙述为神经功能不正常，鉴别为近似于孤独症和现已不再使用的阿斯伯格综合症这一名称，而非自恋型人格。布鲁姆向陪审团叙述了关于格雷厄姆的镜像神经元问题。奇尔顿被传唤作证，却援引宪法第五条修正案一直拒绝出庭。_

_关于格雷厄姆的侧写能力缺乏明晰的分析，并非由于无人对此感兴趣。_

_几乎在格雷厄姆抵达华盛顿开始硕士级工作那一刻，就吸引了学术界的目光。一开始是同事之间小心翼翼的、狡猾的试探，迅速演变为愈发贪婪、愈发饥渴的关于格雷厄姆“纯粹共情能力”的传闻开始兴风作浪。他竭力低调，直到愚蠢地申请了联邦调查局学院，在那之后克劳福德的前任，比尔·帕特森，利用了应征者的毫无病例隐私权，展开了袭击。_

_格雷厄姆忍受了三位不同心理医生的六轮折磨，其中两位来自局里，但他们一直拒绝接纳他进入匡提科，直到他终于决定拒绝自己的脑子被研究。格雷厄姆能力和思维方式的稀有性怎样夸大其词都不过分：即使是布鲁姆，对他抱有“温柔得可怕”心情的布鲁姆，也承认自己被他的能力给迷住了。这一点对庭审期间的懊悔氛围功不可没——这个精神科医生群落怎样能真心谴责莱克特，就因为他做了他们一直一来想做而没有做到的事？毕竟他们大家心照不宣地认为，格雷厄姆美味可餐。_

_不过，不为格雷厄姆的能力正名，他们的傲慢是毋庸置疑的。_

_威尔·格雷厄姆努力显得乖戾和孤僻，却收效甚微。看到他，我们第一印象不可能不注意到他缩起肩膀、无法保持眼神接触的瑟缩样子。这些全都是驻扎在他脑海之中那些妖魔的症状，表现出来却偏偏像是羞涩腼腆，近乎甜美可爱的感觉。格雷厄姆性格谦逊，他的体格在苗条到纤瘦范围内波动，取决于这段时间他的病症有多严重、睡眠有多糟糕、身体有多难受。无法忽视的还有他伽倪墨得斯般的外貌：蓬松的卷发，湛蓝的双眼，以及他试图转移注意力时满怀痛楚的微笑。_

_只有与他相熟之后你才会发现他的真面目。格雷厄姆性格粗暴、不爱交际，大量饮用劣质的烈性白酒，还是个男版的‘养猫老太’。他刻薄的言辞与他敏锐的头脑相得益彰，还拒人于千里之外——不少人都有被他当面摔门的经历。_

_然而他根本不是无知于自己的魅力，从他眼底我们能发现那股独特的吸引力。经由他的参与并得到他热心的赞同，克劳福德才能与他设计制定引诱莱克特、收集切萨皮克开膛手确凿证据的计划。为此，他会成为莱克特曾构陷他成为的、羽翼未丰的、迫切需要一位更为经验丰富的导师加以帮扶引导的杀人犯。_

_格雷厄姆知道如何扮演一个精神崩溃、未能成功逃脱暴力血脉驱策的人——他演得如此逼真，因为这扮演恐怕有不少真实掺在其中。_

_他是个体验派演员。他越来越孤僻。被兰德尔·蒂尔攻击时，他杀死了对方，之后还肢解了尸体。他的换上了时髦的冬装，还重新剪了发型。_

_格雷厄姆，一位技艺精湛的渔夫，知道怎样钓你上钩。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++

麋鹿河的全部警力都挤在了西弗吉尼亚，波特镇，波特街，波特殡仪馆的太平间里。这是个很小的县，并没有殓房设备，只有拿殡仪馆代替。他们全是出身良好家庭、有教养的年轻人，每位巡警都将帽子捏在手里，既因为在室内，也因为面对的是一位女士。她已去世这一事实激发出他们愈发深沉、愈发挫败的保护欲，将自己用社交礼仪武装起来，以不再碰触她表示尊重。

克拉丽丝背对窗户站在深绿色裹尸袋边，思绪飞旋。她想到这可怜的姑娘，被河水将尸体送到这些警官怀抱中，送葬的队伍将她——仍未得知身份——放到老式的遗体防腐台上。克拉丽丝骤然之间感受到一股强烈的悲恸，赶紧强迫自己将心情收拾起来。

“你的口音挺合适的，”普莱斯一边打开工具箱，一边低声耳语，“你来把他们请出去，怎么样？”

克拉丽丝一惊。“我？”她问，可普莱斯已经转身面对设备，泽勒则在全心设置他的照相机。

她慢半拍才激发起正确的工作态度，将鼻音调整到无误的腔调，宣讲道：

“先生们——先生们！劳驾听我一句，拜托。感谢你们带她远离严寒、来到这里，但是现在，我们必须为她做些事。我知道她的家人一旦得知肯定会感谢你们，可我们现在需要帮她做点事情。”

在场的警官们都像她的父辈一样，像她的朋友一样。他们是由健全的家庭抚养长大的好孩子，能够明白她语言未尽之意，他们懂得尊重女药师、女智者、以及自己的女性长辈。克拉丽丝站在女孩的尸体旁边，在他们眼中跟森林中的女巫别无二致，他们低声说着“抱歉，女士”“需要帮忙请告诉我们”，一个个缓缓走了出去，尽管有些勉强，还是善体人意。克拉丽丝也不怪他们。既然女孩的身份仍未查出，不能将她归还她的家人，那她现在就是属于他们大家的，是每个人的姐妹，母亲，或者女儿。

“干得好，史达琳，”泽勒对她说，举起一罐维克斯达姆膏（清凉油），“给。”

她用手指舀起一点，却不知道该怎么做，这时普赖斯说：“把它在鼻子下边还有四周揉开——弄进鼻孔里就刺激过头了。”他冲着尸体点点头，“当我们打开袋子，这个能帮忙遮盖气味。”

克拉丽丝踌躇片刻。“你们俩怎么办？”

“我们习惯了，”普莱斯笑嘻嘻地回答。

“不算什么好事儿，”泽勒补充道。看到她顺从地将它在鼻子周围抹开，带来一阵强烈的刺激和惬意的冰凉，他满意地向她点点头。她将头发掠到脑后，扎成一个不漂亮的小髻，一些不够长的发茬野草般戳在外边。普莱斯吩咐所有人戴上手套，根据他直勾勾的眼神，克拉丽丝意识到他是在特指自己。满意之后，他打开一只数码录音机，伸手去拉袋子。他说，“深呼吸，伙计们，”然后拉开了拉链。

克拉丽丝立刻紧紧捂住嘴巴。

“二月十号，当地时间下午6点45分，西弗吉尼亚波特镇，吉米·普莱斯录音，布莱恩·泽勒参与，”普莱斯边说便开始检验起来，泽勒在一旁拍照。普莱斯将注意力转移到克拉丽丝身上，“克拉丽丝·史达琳作为医学助手。”

她没有将“什么？”说出口，但明显大有此意。

普莱斯和泽勒在他们的专业领域之内都是独一无二的。严格说来泽勒是罪证化验室的负责人，但看普莱斯对他颐指气使、而泽勒带着几近局促的快乐甘之如饴听命行事的样子，你绝对无法分辨出来。克拉丽丝像个惴惴不安地孩子，拿这个信息抚慰自己的情绪，小心遵循他的指示。

桌上的女孩体态肥胖、臀部丰满、肚子肉感、肩膀浑圆——在百货公司估计找不到能穿的码数。根据普莱斯用卷尺所量，她有67英寸（1.7m）高——克拉丽丝抓住她的脚尖：涂抹了亮闪闪的指甲油，碎裂严重——河水冲走了她身上的血液，被比尔剥皮的地方已经变成灰白色。

从胸部以下到膝盖以上，她有大片组织暴露出来，比尔还剥去了她的头皮，从眉毛上方到后颈处。泽勒将克拉丽丝挤开，好近距离拍摄她的脸部特写，不包括叫人看了难受的损毁严重的暴露肌肤和少量骨骼。它一小时内就会传遍全国，普莱斯叫克拉丽丝尝试取得几枚指纹，这样就可以随照片一起发布下去。

他们将她翻转过来，克拉丽丝正在帮忙时，听到泽勒发问，“那么，史达琳，你看到什么了？”

她将目光从女孩手上抬起来，她的手指甲也惨不忍睹，有两只已经脱落。这女孩反抗过，克拉丽丝胸中涌起一股骄傲，为能识得她，帮助她，查清她的身份。

“看到什么，长官？”她问道。

“从尸体上，”泽勒解释道。他用照相机向女孩那边示意，“你能从她身上看出什么来，结合这些蛛丝马迹。”

克拉丽丝清了清喉咙。“嗯——她应该不是本地人。双耳各有三只耳洞——”泽勒立刻俯身拍摄特写“——这种闪光指甲油在我看来像是城里人。腿上的毛发看上去稀疏柔软，她可能用蜜蜡脱毛，手臂跟比基尼线同样也是。她很会照料自己，不过没能做到的这一次，导致了她的遇害。”

这似乎都是些不值一提的东西，要不然房间里怎么会一片寂静。她不禁好奇，如果是威尔·格雷厄姆，他会怎么说。她听到过一些以讹传讹的谣言，说他是怎样走进现场，将其他人都赶出去，化形成杀手本人。他的侧写非常详尽、非常确切，叫人心惊肉跳，其细致入微的描绘跟人的感觉并不像是学术工作和行为分析的成果，倒像是古老的魔法一般，仿佛格雷厄姆沉入那些杀手留给他的梦魇之中，将松散的线头纺织成惟妙惟肖的画卷。

“不错，”泽勒如此评价道，冲受害者的手部拍了几张照片。“她挣扎过。”

“很好，我希望她让他吃到了苦头，”普莱斯的语气仍然开朗活泼，他宣布道，“现在我要开始物证检查了。”

克拉丽丝学到了很多；这是她的第一次尸体剖检。通常他们会将受害者运回匡提科，不过由于时间紧迫，布朗宁准许泽勒和普莱斯远赴而来，办这件直觉不妙的案子。这解释了这堆板条箱装的许多设备为何在此。她知道了她一点也不喜欢验尸，然而她可以做些力所能及的事情，比如帮助吉米·普莱斯操作肋骨牵开器，以及帮他端着托盘，让他能够将内脏收集进来，拿到天秤上去。她知道了根据胃内容物分析，受害者被给予了饮水，却在死亡前两至三天没有任何进食——死因是一记枪击，在胸膛正中，穿过胸骨。

县验尸官，埃金医生，只待了一小会儿，声明这是非正常死亡、并签署移交给FBI的转让文书就离开。看来，他甩掉这烫手山芋的心情跟FBI接手的渴望同样迫切。

普莱斯正将她缝补起来，泽勒说话了，“嘿——我们是不是该检查一下喉咙？”

克拉丽丝顿住了。普莱斯也顿住了。

“我只是，你们懂的。”泽勒解释道。

“你认真的？”普莱斯问道，这一句话里似乎包含有千言万语在其中。

“他是有信徒的，”泽勒防备地反驳。“他总是把人们玩弄于鼓掌之间，然后将他们放飞出去。”

他们不需要说出任何人的姓名，克拉丽丝完全能听懂：莱克特。

他们检查了咽喉。当泽勒取出又一枚黑妖蛾蛹，克拉丽丝感觉作呕的冲动淹没了自己，以致于不知道紧张激动了。

在安排好尸体的转移工作之后，由普莱斯驾车一路返回亨廷顿机场，泽勒则被困在副驾驶上一个电话接一个电话地接，随着时间一分一秒的流逝，他对电话那头人的恨意似乎越来越浓。克拉丽丝在后座蜷起身子，看完了资料。

水牛比尔如今似乎拥有六名被害者了：凯特·拉森，在密苏里州的黑水河被发现；费雷德里卡·拜莫，在俄亥俄州的贝尔福戴尔被报失踪；梅瑞迪斯·克拉伦登，于芝加哥被绑架，在印第安纳州拉斐特市区的沃巴什河边被发现。还有一位身份不明的白人女性在肯塔基州路易斯维尔港附近的滚叉河被发现，然后就是艾米莉·瓦莫，被沉进恩巴勒斯河中。

现在又多了这位波特镇女孩，克拉丽丝想道。她阖上文件，直勾勾盯着轿车内顶的柔软织物。她闭上双眼，想象这些地点的位置，努力不要将那些照片形象化，那些经过乌龟及其他小动物啃噬之后牙齿都暴露出来的女孩们。克拉丽丝提醒自己所有检测都表明尸体的毁损及剥皮均出自受害者死亡之后；她不敢说客观上讲这一点好一些还是更糟糕一些。她只是庆幸她们不必神志清醒遭受这一切，仅此而已。

突然，从前座传来泽勒一惊一乍的声音。

“我艹——见鬼，他妈的，”他说。

克拉丽丝坐起身，但是普莱斯抢先问了出来。“什么？怎么回事？”

“纳什说：参议员露丝·马丁的女儿刚刚被绑架了，”泽勒盯着车内后视镜，直直看向克拉丽丝，补上一句，“我们一在东海岸降落，你就得立刻赶去见莱克特。”

+++++++++++++++++++++

_对真实罪案的大胆揭露令我声名大噪，但是从未有杀人犯或罪案拥有莱克特这样经久不衰的影响力。一部分是由于其犯罪表现出的纯粹邪恶，一部分也是由于私人关系。在我之前的书，《渴求》之中，我简略地提到了我个人同FBI的一些合作，但无权提供具体细节。我与他们诚心协作，是因为我坚信不将自己的参与公之于众将有助于莱克特最终的被捕。并且——开诚布公地说——有可能登上他的餐桌（被他吃掉的可能性）并不是那么虚无缥缈的事：我从前曾与莱克特共进过晚餐，就坐在他的左手，而格雷厄姆在他右手对我怒目而视。我只能说我无比庆幸自己早在那时就已是位素食主义者。_

_在格雷厄姆生命的最后几周，在他从精神病院出来之后的转型期间，他曾同意与我交谈，将从他视角的故事讲给我听。自加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯案初次见面以来，我们两人不睦的关系每况愈下——我挑衅他；他则在光天化日之下威胁要取我性命——我确实很迫切，我对他行为动机的好奇心应该是可以理解的，为了深入这个项目。他要求在他家会面，我表示同意；可他却迟到了。我四处转了转。_

_出于一些有说服力的及一些不太有说服力的理由，对那天在格雷厄姆谷仓里发现的东西，我仍然不能将故事全部公诸于众。我只能说当他和克劳福德密谋为莱克特创造一个完美谋杀伴侣的时候，他们做得巨细靡遗。我同样也得知了，格雷厄姆对于殴打女士毫无内疚之心。_

_我得了轻微脑震荡，签署了一份保密协议，有幸愉悦地观赏了联邦调查局不遗余力调动各种资源伪造了我的死亡。_

_我的死亡是一只蒂芙尼戒指、一条钻石项链——将一切尘埃落定。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++  
第四章·完


	5. Chapter 5

回华盛顿的路上，泽勒和普莱斯陷入了激烈的讨论。

“你必须——也许——”

“也许——”

“——也许只要两个小时这消息就捂不住了——”

“然后就只可能，只能是一片乌烟瘴气，所以——”

“——过去那边，从莱克特那里尽量挖点消息出来，然后赶紧回到BAU。”

“一旦联邦军队介入，我们对事态发展就丧失掌控力了，”泽勒对她说道，一本正经理所应当的样子仿佛忘记了自己是个联邦探员。“布朗宁不是克劳福德，BAU也不再是从前的BAU了。”

“他想说的是，一旦马丁参议员得知了消息，她肯定要发动一切关系不择手段的。”普莱斯解释道，“到她意识到她应该抓住哪条线只是个时间问题——我是说，找到我们、这里、巴尔的摩。”

“好吧，”克拉丽丝说道，因为两人现在都紧盯着她呢。

车外一阵惊雷滚过，闪电的刀光撕裂了天空。模糊不清的视线预示着很快雨只会越来越大，钠灯的橙色光线以及黑夜给这份关心蒙上一股虚无缥缈的感觉，让泽勒和普莱斯看起来年迈苍老、伤痕累累。

“听着，史达琳，”泽勒说道，“我不知道莱克特为什么愿意同你谈话——也许因为看到你让他回想起了威尔——”

“ _未必_ 是件好事——”

“ _未必_ ，但莱克特不是个 _无的放矢_ 的人，”泽勒继续道。“我们他妈的每天都在跟见鬼的事情打交道，但是莱克特陷害了我们最优秀的侧写师，还让我们全都信以为真：咬钩、上线、中招。他曾经将他该死的餐后甜点带来BAU，将他受害人的碎屑喂食给我们吃，为此而得意洋洋。你知道他是怎么杀死威尔的吗？用一把该死的 _割毡刀_ ，一边 _亲吻_ 一边下的手。”

普莱斯心有戚戚地点头。

这一点弗莱迪的书中没有提到，庭审记录里也没有，克拉丽丝猜测克劳福德大概省略了这一细节，无论出自有意或者出自本能。也许不去想威尔是怎样顺从而期待地投入凶手的怀抱，对他来讲要好受一些吧。

“他是个举世无双的魔头，”泽勒啐道。

“所以他帮助你也好，跟你聊天也好，或者通过你同我们交流也好， _无论怎样_ ，”普莱斯接过话头，“都不过是他计划的一部分而已。”

“没关系，只要他能帮我们抓到水牛比尔，”克拉丽丝争辩道。

“一定要记得：速战速决，”普莱斯让了一步。

“不要落入陷阱，”泽勒警告道。

他们停到巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院不祥的门脸前时，大雨正如同瓢泼。普莱斯踩着刹车，一等克拉丽丝爬出后座就绝尘而去。待她冲到雨棚下面、躲避掉狂暴刺骨的风雨交加，只来得及看到他们幽灵般的尾灯痕迹再次飘到了大路上。她不禁自怨自怜了一阵。泽勒和普莱斯对她的关爱就是这样在屁股后面踢一脚。

在夜晚，这种天色下，病院看起来就像维多利亚哥特式小说中的地方，阁楼中有疯女人，客厅里有疯子。这个时间段只有值班人员在，大部分的灯都熄掉了，所以克拉丽丝花了许多时间到处乱跑、在泥泞还有及膝的水坑中穿梭来去，才找到一扇有人值守的门。

她像个疯子似的捶门，感觉似乎过了一年，值班警卫才发现她。他倒是不疯的样子，他理智地上下打量她的外表，看到她不止一点疯狂的眼神，再考虑到这么晚的时间，他没有开门，倒是按开了无线电通话器。又过了几分钟，她觉得自己尾巴都要冻掉了，警卫终于放她进来。

“不好意思，今天这里跟动物园似的，”警卫说。

“动物园？”克拉丽丝说出这个词时，才意识到自己的牙齿在打颤。

“巴尔的摩警局过来找过莱克特，询问关于拉斯帕伊车库里那颗脑袋，”布鲁姆医生的声音从大厅的阴影之中传来，伴随着她高跟鞋敲击地板的脚步声，一如既往。“雨还没开始下，那些耙粪记者就已经围得水泄不通了——别让我提劳兹这个话题。”

克拉丽丝感觉自己像个孩子一样睁大了眼睛。“弗莱迪·劳兹在这里？”

“我原谅你喜欢她的书，”布鲁姆医生露出一个敷衍的假笑，再次回归严肃。“我听说凯瑟琳·马丁的事了。”

他们在凯瑟琳公寓楼的停车场中发现了她的衬衫——笔直、顺滑地在背后一切为二——跟之前五位女孩一样。凯瑟琳Instagram账号最近的照片显示，她是个阳光女孩，漂亮的椭圆形脸蛋，红润而清新，整个人块头不小。她胸部丰满，臀围宽大，全身上下散发出一股轻松自信的气场。她的母亲，来自田纳西州那位参议员，可以理解该有多么心急如焚。第五位受害者，艾米莉·瓦莫，绑架后第三天行凶者被辨识为水牛比尔，CNN当时搞了个计时滚动条，她的尸体被发现是在第十八天，背部惨不忍睹地被剥去了两块菱形的皮肤组织。

“他们当真觉得汉尼拔知道水牛比尔的事儿？”布鲁姆医生问道。

关于能向阿拉娜·布鲁姆披露多少消息，克拉丽丝没有接到特别指示。于是她自行斟酌了一下。

“从拉斯帕伊那里找到的头颅，喉咙里发现了一只蛾子，”克拉丽丝说。“在水牛比尔上一个受害人身上，我们找到了同样的昆虫。”

布鲁姆医生皱起脸来，完全不见惊讶。“汉尼拔确实好为人师，”她以轻快口吻掩饰住苦涩。

“这就是我们竭力想弄明白的，医生，”克拉丽丝略带低声下气地赔礼道。

听到克拉丽丝这种口吻，布鲁姆医生挥挥手，开启她女性正确的听觉滤波器将其恰当地归类为外交辞令。

“去吧，”她说。“他还没有到休息时间。”

克拉丽丝湿淋淋地穿过走廊，巴尼在第二道门处与她汇合，送给她一个在这么晚的情况下过于礼貌的笑意。

“他心情很不错，”巴尼说。“他这一整天把巴尔的摩警局的人搞得快爆炸了。”

克拉丽丝回答，“当然，”要知道，还能怎么回答呢？

在牢房里，莱克特看上去简直是阳光灿烂，作为一个已有十一个月不见天日的人。他一如既往的整洁，优雅，以及——耶稣基督啊，克拉丽丝想——吹毛求疵到可爱，将桌上的信件跟纸张整理整齐。她进门时他抬起头，以一种无可指摘的真诚方式朝她微笑起来。

“史达琳探员，很荣幸再次见到你，还如此迅速，”他顿了顿。“不过你的外表看起来似乎有点糟糕。”

克拉丽丝尽力拿外套将头发拧了拧干。不知何故，她感觉水淋淋站在这里是种最糟糕的无礼行径。

“今年三月替代二月的脚步似乎有点缓慢，莱克特医生，”她回答，看到他从卫生间区域附近的供给区拿起许多干净白毛巾中的一条，将它放进滑动抽屉，推了出来。

“请用吧，”他邀请道。于是现在克拉丽丝盘腿坐在地上，在莱克特注视之下擦干头发。

“多么恶劣的习惯，”他话是这样说，语调里却充满溺爱。

他再次在桌旁坐下，桌上是他的素描、还有那些狂热粉丝的来信。克拉丽丝骤然间惊觉到莱克特有多么让人安心，他身处混乱中心散发出的那股不可思议的沉着——如穿破白噪音的一声清脆钟鸣。她想这一定就是人们被他吸引、对他趋之若鹜的原因，所以威尔·格雷厄姆才坠落得猝不及防，粉身碎骨。

“只是头发而已，莱克特医生，”她清醒认识到自己一点也不镇定。

“是漂亮的头发，值得更好的呵护，”莱克特叹了口气。

她忍住没有说出类似， _威尔·格雷厄姆也是这样把头发弄得乱糟糟的吗_ ，这种话，她说，“我找到了您的情信，莱克特医生。”

就在这一刻，他的笑容改变了样子。“你喜欢它吗，史达琳探员？”

“它被证明非常有用，”她承认，“您知道它属于谁吗？”

“本杰明没有向我提过对方的姓。正如他并不拥有对音乐的共鸣，对自己的伴侣们，他也同样缺乏感情上的亲密无间，”莱克特态度和善地评价道。他的语调既有不以为然，也有遗憾。“我想鉴于他已经去世，透露一些消息也不算太过违反保密协议——本杰明只提过这位情人名叫克劳斯。职业是海员一类，日耳曼人或祖籍北欧。”

“除此之外，情况还有其他发展，莱克特医生，”克拉丽丝提出。“我们在克劳斯嗓子里找到了一只蛾子——然后发现跟水牛比尔一位受害者身上发现的相同。”

莱克特越发专心起来。“多么有趣啊——我今天还听说咱们发现第六位受害人了。”

克拉丽丝点点头。

“我们的男孩越来越迫不及待了，”莱克特沉吟道。

 _我也一样_ ，克拉丽丝心想。“克劳斯是谁杀死的，莱克特医生？”

“瞧瞧，单刀直入，一点前戏也不给，”莱克特回答。“我还以为你能学乖一些，自你卑微的出身，经过青春期时同急不可耐的男孩们笨拙摸索之后。”

“您曾说过您会帮助侧写，而现在看来，您可能拥有确切的、可行的线索，莱克特医生，”克拉丽丝提醒他。

“我说的是 _等价交换_ ，”莱克特纠正她。

给予毛巾的好心和不坏恶意的戏谑全都被一扫而空。克拉丽丝终于意识到，地板的冰冷穿过衣服向内渗透，这一天的压力如同巨浪般向她袭来——她看到雪花斑点，一阵头晕目眩。

“那么，提出您的问题吧，”她咬牙切齿道。她想过将毛巾用力扔掉，不过脑筋一转就克制住了。克拉丽丝将它叠成方块，放到一边。

头上一盏灯闪了闪，克拉丽丝吓了一跳，转过头去。她看回来时，莱克特已经起身离开桌旁——他站得很近，就在玻璃隔断旁边，带着掠食者的好奇目不转睛地望着她。

“在你父亲去世之后，你产生了什么变化？”他发音优雅地询问道。

她战栗地呼出一口气——因为他突然的接近，因为突然陷入的冰冷记忆，因为这糟糕的一天。

“我跟姑姑和姑父生活在了一起，他们在蒙大拿州有一座大农场，”她回忆道。

“养牛？”莱克特问道。

“养马，还有羊。”她低声回答。克拉丽丝记得那些马匹；她仍然对它们怀抱热情的钟爱，还记得她跑去赶校车上学时，它们在她身后发出的咴鸣。甚至那些绵羊——所有动物都比人类单纯许多。她打起精神，问道，“ _等价交换_ ，莱克特医生，谁是杀死克劳斯的凶手？”

“据本杰明所说，是 _他_ 干的，”莱克特回答。“不过我一直怀疑不太可能。如果他是罪魁祸首，这起事故出自意外的可能性远大于出于预谋。本杰明是个软弱的人，从任何方面来看。”

挫败感如同火球在克拉丽丝嗓子眼里闷燃。“那对于杀死克劳斯的 _真凶_ ，您有怀疑对象吗？”

“那座农场，蒙大拿的，你之后在那里长大吗？”然而，莱克特问道。

克拉丽丝真想冲两人之间的玻璃隔断狠狠踹上一脚。

“没有，我在那里住了九、十个月就逃跑了，”克拉丽丝说。“您怀疑克劳斯可能是谁杀害的，莱克特医生？”

“本杰明有许多恶习，其中就包括缺乏忠诚之心，”莱克特告诉她，语带轻蔑。要说，莱克特爱起来倒是 _掏心掏肺_ ，克拉丽丝神经质地想到。“即便数年之前，我已考虑到他情人之一的犯案可能性——不过史达琳探员，我要坦白我已经后悔用我的情信引导你沿这条思路调查下去，因为我们错过了这里的转折点，关于你的水牛比尔案。”

她明白自己已经被他牵着鼻子转，可她压抑不住自己语调里的急切、她的迫不及待。“那么，这里的转折点是什么，莱克特医生？”

“你为何逃走，克拉丽丝？”是他的回覆。“你的家人，他们对你刻薄以待吗？”

想起姑妈黛拉和姑父丹时，她胸中有挥之不去的遗憾。他们都是好人，且待她格外亲切，不但为她安排了自己的独立房间，还拿她父亲去世后从她家小房子里搜集到的漂亮的、充满快乐记忆的东西装饰了她的房间。经历了三个季节，当晚春潮湿的绿意枯黄成秋天，然后又来到冬天，她感到了简单直接的快乐。她当时还不自知，不过现在已经懂了。

“并没有，”克拉丽丝说。因为她已经能够猜到接下来的问题，因为她的旧伤口已经结痂，在长期的忍受之下、疼痛已经变得隐隐约约，她主动继续坦白道，“有天晚上我醒了过来，因为我听到——尖叫声，我想。跟我从前听到过的任何声音都不一样。”

莱克特眼神闪烁，如同漆黑的深井，隐隐透出指甲的反光。

“你前去调查了吗，史达琳探员？”他询问。他的声音仿佛有催眠效果。

克拉丽丝记得自己在睡衣外套上新外套，穿好靴子，偷偷摸摸潜入蒙大拿无垠的天空之下。也许她那时就该懂得自己胸中有些奇怪的东西；有几个孩子听到尖叫声不是逃离，而是靠近呢？

“我循声而去，”她说，夜晚慢慢降临。“声音是从一座谷仓传出来的，离家不远。雪下得非常大，天很冷，到达那里时我都快冻僵了——那里灯火通明，我越走越近，尖叫声越来越大。”

在玻璃墙另一边，莱克特再次向隔断迈进一步，仿佛不由自主，仿佛无法自拔。这是一种脆弱的人类反应，看到这一幕，克拉丽丝涌起一股短暂而恐慌的得意感。

“是谁在尖叫，史达琳探员？”他步步紧逼——温和地，耐心地。

她拿回毛巾放到膝头，这样就能抓住什么东西，就能将指甲攥紧在廉价的毛织线圈里。

“他们在屠宰羊羔，”她轻轻说道。她记得自己目击到姑父丹和他雇佣的牛仔们，他们熟悉的脸庞被谷仓温暖的灯光照亮，微笑和蔼线条看在眼里变得截然不同起来。“我等在那儿——等到他们离开，我跑进去打开了大门。”

“可它们并没有跑，对吗，史达琳探员？”莱克特问她。

她感觉像是回到了一顶老旧的帐篷，像那种邪恶宗教的仪式一样，在烟雾弥漫的室内一问一答。克拉丽丝感觉自己在前后晃动，感觉自己闭上了眼睛。

“没有，”她低语道。“它们就——就那样站着，茫然看着我。”

隔着玻璃，克拉丽丝知道自己不应该能感觉到莱克特，他的接近，或者他蓬勃的生命之火，可她一直闭着眼睛，却感觉到了。她感觉他就在身边，她感觉似乎摸到手中抱着羊羔柔软的皮毛，听到丹姑父的喊声，“见鬼——克拉丽丝！”以及她是怎样冲出谷仓，狂奔到夜色中去。

莱克特低声吟哦，“然后你做了什么？”

“我跑了。我抱起一只羊羔，拼命向外跑。”她说。

“你打算去哪儿？”他问，语调充满诱惑。

“我不知道，”她勉强回答，她听到自己嗓音里有什么东西正在颤抖。“我没有一点食物，也没有水。而且天气——实在非常、非常的冷，天也太晚差不多是凌晨。我想，我就想，我 _哪怕只能_ 救出一个来呢，可它好重啊。”

她已经有许多年没有想起这一夜，这座农场，或者她的羊羔了。可它们一下子全都回来了，无情地化为了现实。克拉丽丝像十一岁时一样痛苦，像她在冷酷月光下蹒跚穿过雪地，努力将自己的小外套裹住羊羔时一样。她想要拯救它，胜过想拯救任何人；在那一刻，在濒死之际，她深深热爱着这只动物，胜过爱她自己。

克拉丽丝没有说出口来，可当她抬起头——当她隔着玻璃对上莱克特的目光——她知道他什么都听到了。

他问话时充满仁慈，“你跑了多远，史达琳探员？”

“就几英里而已，当地的警长就找到我了，”她哽咽起来。他们抢走她的羊羔时，她一声声尖叫不停，她还记得黛拉姑姑当时那副表情，还有丹姑父面无血色的受伤神情。“姑姑和姑父很生气，或者他们只是不知道此事之后该如何与我相处。他们将我送到波兹曼一所路德教会的孤儿院——从那以后，我再也没有去过那座农场。”

莱克特的沉默非常宽容，非常静谧。他等待克拉丽丝收拾好情绪，才说，“你的羊羔后来怎样了？”

“他们宰杀了它，莱克特医生。”她坚强起来，不再精神恍惚。“转折点，莱克特医生——你说我们忽视了什么？”

他回到桌旁，重新拿起资料，这一刻的气氛戛然而止。克拉丽丝感觉自己被掏空了，空荡荡的。莱克特看起来倒是一副饱足的样子。

“告诉我，在你行为科学黑漆漆的讲堂上，他们教导你初到犯罪现场要从何着手？”他问她。

这句话可以有一百万种不一样的答案，她脱口而出了一个错误回答。

“法医证据，”她说。“物证。”

莱克特抿了抿唇。“ _被害人_ ，”他纠正她。“是任何一个犯罪现场的起始和终结。仔细观察 _被害人_ ——你的老师们可不怎么称职。”

“哼，你吃掉了我们最好的那个，”克拉丽丝回嘴，感觉自己恶毒又窝火。

在她身后，巴尼发出响动，他放下手中书本时书页的翻动声。这是她自打走进这间房间以来第一次注意到他的存在——见证了她的所有自述，她突然羞愧得面如火烧。

“威尔是个特别特殊罕见的人才，”莱克特表示赞同，满怀溺爱的语气。“如果你有幸成为他的学生，我坚信他会给你造成相当深重的知识上的影响。”

 _我勒个去_ ，克拉丽丝想。“被害人全是白人女性，年轻，体型偏重，”她开始分析道。

“而且在被杀之前，全都忍饥挨饿过。”莱克特用引导的口吻继续道。

“他希望他们没有反抗能力，”她试探。

“也许吧，”莱克特没有追究。“也许他从她们身上取走的东西更能说明什么。”

克拉丽丝突然看到现场照片的精华版：凯特·拉森，身份不明金发女子，弗雷德里卡·拜莫，梅瑞迪斯·克拉伦登，艾米莉·瓦莫，还有波特镇女孩，仍在失踪人口数据库比对中。

“他剥掉了她们的皮，”克拉丽丝说。“出于某种性错乱恋物癖吗？”

“出于消遣的剥皮绝大多数会将被害人倒吊起来，以维持头部和颈部的血压，拖延清醒时间，”莱克特回答道。“迄今为止被害人身上的组织结构显示她们都是在死后遭到剥皮的。”

她再度观察这些照片，更加缓慢仔细。凯特·拉森，失去了双臂肩部以下的皮肤。身份不明的金发女，失去了小腿和手肘下小臂的皮肤，肥大圆润的臀部也缺失了几块皮。弗雷德里卡·拜莫，失去了锁骨凹陷处以下，乳房周围及下方，呈V字形直到肚脐的皮肤。然后是西弗吉尼亚的波特镇女孩，失去了腹部和大腿周围的皮肤，再加上她的头皮。

“所以不是剥皮这一行为，”她缓缓说道，“是皮肤本身？”

莱克特现在的微笑是表示赞许之意，那种温暖的喜爱之情重新降临，席卷了两人之间的空间。克拉丽丝努力不要为此感到开心，她还记得泽勒和普莱斯在车里说的话。她不是莱克特上流社会的朋友之一，被他弹奏羽管键琴的风姿吸引，对他那位帮FBI猎杀恶魔的腼腆的年轻朋友一见倾心。她了解他。她正坐在他囚笼前的地板上。

“你感觉怎样，穿着自己这套人皮，史达琳探员？”莱克特问她。“自在吗？是否秾纤合度？顾影自怜时是否满意？”

听到这个，克拉丽丝大概发出了嗤之以鼻的声音。

“你的外表相当漂亮，史达琳探员。”他说，“没有忸怩的必要。”

什么东西在她脑海中旋转，以血液润滑的齿轮。克拉丽丝浑身发冷起来。

“他拿她们的皮肤在缝纫，”她悄声道。“他在缝纫 _自己_ 。”

“很好，史达琳探员，”莱克特赞扬了她。“然而我大概不能给你满分，因为你需要刻意的引导才能得出这一结论。”

正在此时，头顶的应急灯疯狂闪烁起来。

+++++++++++++++++++++

_在我的“死亡”与格雷厄姆的死亡之间发生的事件被蓄意遗漏了许多记载。_

_奇尔顿一直在接受各种伦理委员会的调查，鉴于他对亚伯·吉迪恩的治疗与处置方式。他借机以“不得自证其罪”（即前文提到的第五修正案）为理由回避出庭。而布鲁姆，尽管同双方均过从甚密，她承认在格雷厄姆遭到监禁后来出狱直至死亡的几个月时间内，并未试图做出任何弥补二人友谊之尝试。对于未能相信对方的无罪辩称，她深感羞愧。他罪证化验室的同僚与他往来并不频繁，除了贝弗利·卡兹，后者在莱克特庭审时出现在他的受害人名单之中。_

_克劳福德自觉地极少对格雷厄姆的行动进行了解及干涉，任他全权量度，遵循他的最佳判断。_

_“威尔是BAU有史以来最敏锐的猎犬，”克劳福德在庭审中如是说道。“他了解自己心思，也了解其他所有人，无一例外。我没有不信任他的道理。我—— **别无选择** ，只能信任他。”_

_为了重现格雷厄姆最后的日子，我们只能从财务记录上得窥一二。_

_毫不令人意外地，汉尼拔·莱克特拥有一张美国运通黑卡，且在这段期间刷得不亦乐乎。他在全巴尔的摩各类商贩手中购买了总价值达到3467.89美元的高档食品，或者更多地说是在弗吉尼亚，距格雷厄姆家十五英里远的一家特色酒商店。莱克特还在本地一家高端花店拥有不少信用额度，对方向他供应了价值800美元的植物。之所以说植物，是因为除了鲜花和绿植之外，至少有一次还包括用作餐桌中央摆设的多年生苔藓。他还雇佣了每人每小时50美元价格的专职清洁工人；两位，以周为单位，每次至少三小时，定期前往莱克特家。再加上日常生活的一应普通开销：水电煤气，光纤网络费用。_

_还有一些奢侈花销。_

_这段时间里，莱克特对羊绒围巾情有独钟起来，购买价格共计534.23美元，并预付费订购了一双手工意大利皮鞋，11码的（莱克特穿12码）。他还拜访了一次祖·玛珑专卖店，在香皂和洗涤剂上花销了256.4美元。再加上一次对他私人裁缝的拜访，让他的钱包缩水了6237.95美元，包括工费、布料费用，以及（据推测）帮格雷厄姆置装。_

_莱克特还购置了一艘27米长，70吨重的豪华游艇，以160万美元的美好价格。_

_（国际刑警组织发现船只仍滞留在莱克特将它放置之处，停驻于帕尔玛马略卡岛（西班牙）一座高端港口。据码头管理公司所言 ，这艘船的停泊费用已经支付，每月保养费用包含在套餐之内；目前还没人驾驶它出过海。）_

_还有几笔小财富被浪费在高端文具用品店，古董店，以及——荒谬至极——某家网络渔具专卖店。莱克特简直被恋爱冲昏了头脑，热情洋溢、慷慨有加，满怀罗曼蒂克的期待。_

_不知那一夜有何事发生，有哪些真相被揭露开来，总之他一定是肝肠寸断。_

_毕竟，我们之中谁不曾有过将前任挫骨扬灰的冲动？_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++

在紧急警报的尖锐轰鸣之后，参议员露丝·马丁闯进房间。她身着一套滚白边的深蓝套装，一身南方富豪世家冰冷刺人的气息。克拉丽丝分辨出来，她是那种出现在自己不可能接受邀请的派对之上，身边环绕自己不会有幸结识之人的人。

参议员在满身军人气息的黑西装们簇拥之下进来，克拉丽丝刚从地板上爬起来就被人推搡到一边。

“发生什么事了？”她问道，马丁参议员眼神锐利地望她一眼。

“你是联邦调查局的人？”她问。

就在此时布鲁姆医生也进入了房间，怒气冲冲。“参议员，我已经说过了——你得在楼上等一等。”

马丁参议员不会听这房间里任何人说话，除非对方能告知她女儿的下落，克拉丽丝暗忖，因为马丁参议员视所有人如无物，将注意力集中在莱克特身上。他仍站在那儿，双手背在身后，下巴微抬，对眼前的混乱饶有兴致的样子。

“莱克特医生，”参议员的发音节奏比克拉丽丝要缓和。

莱克特礼貌地点点头。“恐怕我无法回报你的礼节。”

“田纳西州参议员露丝·马丁，”她干练地回答道。“莱克特医生，我相信你有能力为我提供帮助。”

玻璃那边，莱克特的双眼睁大了些许，鼻翼微张。

他看起来就跟饮下克拉丽丝冰冷滑腻的童年不幸时一样贪婪饥渴。克拉丽丝回想起泽勒和普莱斯，想起他们在车上示警的言语。她想起克劳福德的证词，想起布鲁姆如何将她自己任命为一名哨兵。克拉丽丝感到一股突如其来的、强烈的恐惧窜过全身，醍醐灌顶：快出事了，很快就要出事。

“你女儿，”莱克特猜测道，“被水牛比尔掳走了？”

马丁参议员狠狠干咽一口，攥紧拳头。她竭力镇定下来。“是，而我听说你对他有所了解。我愿意付出代价，请你分享他的消息。”

“ _马丁参议员_ ，”布鲁姆医生大步上前，插话道，“你现在的行为非常不合时宜，对你的事业百害无利，麻烦你——”

“这件案子现在已经不关你的事了，布鲁姆医生，”跟随在马丁身后的一名男子打断她的话。他拿出某样身份证明来，递给布鲁姆医生检查，继续道，“我们得到了司法部的许可——科伦德勒随时可能与你通话。”

仿佛得到召唤一般，恶魔的铃声在巴尼值守的电话处响起。他接起电话，然后呼唤布鲁姆医生。

只剩下克拉丽丝，她只好再次尝试。“马丁参议员，请——”

“你们 _早知道_ ，”马丁参议员提高声调，咆哮道：像她的餐桌礼仪还有她餐巾与床单上的折痕一样锐利。她眼中有两团炽热的蓝色火焰克制地燃烧着。“FBI _早就知道_ ，却将一切欺瞒下来，只派遣区区一名实习生跟踪这一线索。现在我的女儿天知道被掳到哪里、惊恐万状，而我也许再也见不到她了。”

在玻璃另一边，莱克特清了清嗓子。“我完全不知道又出现了一位受害者，参议员——我很抱歉在这种情况下与你相识。”

这句话将露丝·马丁鬼火般的凝视从克拉丽丝身上转移开来，回到莱克特那边，而他的表情——饱含同情的、率直的、感兴趣的——让她立刻熄了火。

“我——我可以帮助你，如我你能帮我的话，”她恢复过来，说道。

莱克特微笑起来。“我确实喜欢诚恳愉快的 _等价交换_ ，参议员。”

然后，他们将克拉丽丝扔了出去。

为免她走错，巴尼同她一起被请出房间。巴尼问她是否需要帮忙叫车，或者更想在布鲁姆医生办公室等一等。克拉丽丝选择叫车，在等优步司机到达期间，她给罪证化验室去了一个电话，朝不少于四个人嚷嚷之后才将电话转接到泽勒手上；泽勒立马就将普莱斯招呼过来。

“天，”听了她的话，普赖斯说，“ _怎么这样_ ？”

在背景音中，泽勒的声音从远处传来，“我来跟进，实在不行阿拉娜会告诉我们的。”

“回化验室来吧，”普莱斯吩咐她。“我们帮你打给布朗宁。”

车子停在面前。“我得切换成短信了，”她喃喃道，爬上后座。

司机人还不错，名叫亚伯拉罕，他问她介不介意路上打开收音机。克拉丽丝不介意。

 _莱克特说头颅主人名叫克劳斯。不知道他的姓，不过可能是被拉斯帕伊其他情人之一杀害_ ，她敲下字来。

 _了解。波特镇女孩的身份查出来了：玛丽安·哈里斯，24岁，家住俄亥俄凯特灵城，_ 普莱斯回复。 _关于莱克特，科伦德勒显然跟司法部达成了什么协议。他帮助马丁找到女儿，就可以转移关押地点。_

 _布朗宁怎么讲？_ 她发过去。

 _他无权介入了，_ 普莱斯回过来。 _我早说过，我们要对莱克特失去控制权了。_

克拉丽丝双手捂脸。过了一会，她的手机又嗡嗡起来，屏幕上显示普莱斯发给她的：

_顺便说下，现在该往医院方面调查了。_

“亚伯拉罕先生？”克拉丽丝朝前座喊道。“你的英语说得怎么样，先生？”

通过手势比划和尴尬的微笑，亚伯拉罕传达出他的英文不怎么样的信息，相对克拉丽丝的意图并不是非常理想的答案，不过管他呢。她再次拨通了罪证化验室的电话。

“医院？”普莱斯一接起电话，她就问道。

“我们的凶手在给自己缝纫一件女装外套，”他解释道。“有理由相信他也许曾经追寻过更为传统的医疗解决手段，在完全崩溃、决定制作手工之前。”

“变性者很少有暴力倾向，他们比较消极，倒是更容易成为暴力的侵害对象，”克拉丽丝反驳道，然后听到线路那边一阵嘈杂——电话从听筒模式转换为外放模式。

亚伯拉罕在后视镜中 _意味深长_ 地望了她一眼，然而克拉丽丝此时决定厚颜无耻一次。

“你不能以合乎逻辑的方式来推理，史达琳，”泽勒在另一边冲她大声牢骚。“这家伙是个剥女人皮做外套的——”

“你先前给我们打电话之后，我们又检查了一次被剥皮的地方，形状确实像缝纫的剪裁方式，”普莱斯插嘴道。

“——问题不在于‘他是不是变性者’，或者‘他是不是跨性别者’，因为他不是——但他可能 _以为_ 自己是，”泽勒继续讲解。“因此，关于医院，查询主要几个变性医疗中心，关于被拒绝的案例，那些没能通过心理测试的人。”

克拉丽丝记得自己的病患档案被要求查看时是怎样想方设法拒绝的。她想象不到任何声誉卓著的医疗中心会愿意分享病人档案，即便是遭到驳回的。

“他们不会就范的，我曾经为反抗这类要求同执法部门进行过艰苦卓绝的斗争，”克拉丽丝磨牙道，拿手掌根部揉了揉眼睛。她精疲力尽，快坚持不下去了。

“我们在昆虫角度也有一些进展，”普莱斯告诉她。“不过，史达琳？”

她眨眨眼睛。“什么事，长官？”

“我只想提醒你一句，你只是个实习生，一名学生而已，”普莱斯突然间摇身一变，以专业鉴证人员阅读论文的腔调说道，就像克拉丽丝曾经幻想过的、睿智庄重的样子。“你已经为这桩案子做出了重大贡献，但这案子并不是你的责任。你明白我的意思吗？”

克拉丽丝想起阿德莉娅的字条。她想起课程、锻炼还有射击测验，霍根小巷的仿真实战，还有模拟庭审——仿佛全都远在天边。她已经处在二十周训练的第十二周，还没有得到一个真正的徽章。她知道普莱斯是对的，可她无法想象返回寝室中去，返回到课堂上，返回健身房，返回障碍训练场。她的眼界开拓了太多，接触了太多事情。她想善始善终。

“我知道你怎么想的，史达琳，”听着她的沉默，普莱斯说道。“我理解你——可史达琳？该回课堂上去了。”

+++++++++++++++++++++

_莱克特的房子还矗立在那儿，在巴尔的摩一座美丽教堂边的黄金地段鹤立鸡群。它是一件珍品古董，一栋恐怖之屋。它的所有权完完全全属于莱克特，而他的财政状况健康无比，足够支付维持它的各项税费，所以这份产业仍然是他的，由一群高薪律师帮忙打理。其内部如同一座陵墓，家具上都盖了防尘布，整座空间空荡荡地嗡嗡作响。FBI数年之前就已完成了对这栋住宅的——法证化验——工作，在那之后又经历过专业清洁，让这栋房子保持着毫无瑕疵的整洁状态。_

_当你走进这里时会有这样一种感觉，那是屏息以待的冲动，仿佛有那么等待的一刻被封印在了琥珀之中。_

_也许这栋房子，与莱克特最为亲密的地方，一直都明白监禁不可能是他故事的结局。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++  
第五章·完


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

她回到匡提科时晚八点刚过。她给了亚伯拉罕23美元小费——这是她身上全部现金——直接冲向物证化验室。

 

吉米·普莱斯在门口跟她碰头。“你来得真快。”

 

“我相信司机肯定盼着我尽快下车，”她回答。

 

物证化验室的下班时间一片蓝惨惨的，所有器具都是金属制品，一天结束后全被打理得干干净净。在它四周，那一簇簇办公区域仍有许多人没有离开，BAU的资深探员们沉浸在来自全国各地请求咨询的案卷之中。克拉丽丝看着他们疲惫的肩膀，还有他们趴伏在办公桌上饱经风霜的身姿，打心底里感到了深深的嫉妒。她找不到言语来形容，只知道有一股无影无形的、不顾一切的渴望，让自己喉咙发紧。

 

普莱斯可没有她这般内心交战，他说，“枪，谢谢。”

 

克拉丽丝磨磨蹭蹭摘下枪套，递了过去，在一份简短文件的最末端处签上名字，一言未发。

 

“不错，很好，”普莱斯在文件上做了几个标记，继续道，“还有，你的临时证件。”

 

克拉丽丝心不甘情不愿地说，“凯瑟琳·马丁还生死未卜呢，长官。”

 

“所以我们在尽力寻找她，史达琳，”普莱斯说。他使劲眯起眼睛看她，可她没有对照组，搞不懂他到底什么意思。

 

“我觉得我也许可以继续尽一份力，”她反驳道，而且她也没打算掩饰自己的迫切心情，继续道，“再说，说不定你们需要我再跟莱克特医生谈一谈呢？”

 

普莱斯伸出手掌，“证件，史达琳。”

 

她极其顽固地戳着下巴不愿就范，可心底还是更倾向于循规蹈矩——瞧：联邦调查局国家学院的调教——坚持了不到一分钟，她还是拿出证件、拍在了普莱斯手掌上，恼火之意溢于言表。

 

“我知道你很生气，史达琳，可这是为了你的安全着想。我们这一次其实已经越轨了，”他说，口吻中貌似带着一丝理解之意，“我们从前不是没这么干过，下场从来都很凄惨。”

 

米利亚姆·拉斯。克拉丽丝突然想起了她。拉斯如同退伍老兵般，阴郁安静、默默无闻地生活着，是汉尼拔·莱克特为数不多的幸存者之一。她永久性居住在新泽西一家护理机构中，在那儿，她仍然坚信弗雷德里克·奇尔顿才是切萨皮克开膛手。

 

实验室深处传来一阵嘈杂，然后泽勒从某个拐角现出身影，满脸胡茬，愁眉深锁。

 

“他们打算转移他了，”他开门见山道。

 

“你是在——开玩笑吗，”普莱斯倒吸一口气，立刻分了心。泽勒比划出一系列复杂的手势，表示他并没有开玩笑。

 

克拉丽丝对他们俩这种身体语言可没有那么精通，只好开口问道，“莱克特？他们要把他转移到哪里？”

 

“某个能‘看到风景’的地方，”泽勒边比划边说。“阿拉娜暴跳如雷，但参议员是情报委员会成员，她长袖善舞——而莱克特，表示除非满足要求，否则他不会开口。”

 

“看来没人警告过她不要与恐怖分子做交易，”普莱斯长叹一口气，眯起眼睛看回克拉丽丝。“还有你——你应该回宿舍去了。明天一大早还要上课呢。”

 

愤怒之潮迅速而狂乱地席卷了她。她从未试过“眼前一红”是什么样子，可克拉丽丝感觉眼前现在一片白茫茫，像是被燎出水泡或是烧伤时一样，她不得不深深吸进呼出，再吸进呼出，才能信任自己正常开口说话。

 

“长官，”她说，因为她不能嚷嚷，你们不能利用完之后就把我一脚踢开。

 

“史达琳，”泽勒冲她说话的语调如此关怀、如此真诚，听起来简直有些高高在上，"回到课堂上去。"

 

在他身后，普莱斯的眼睛眯得更紧了，还一脸睿智地点头。

 

那天晚上，阿德莉娅——可以说很明智地——避她如蛇蝎。克拉丽丝抓紧时间补上因为莱克特、因为水牛比尔而落下的课后作业，她把被子扯到头顶，这样就不会因为亮光弄得阿德莉娅没法睡觉。再次回归渺小的感觉如此强烈、如此差劲、如此令人屈辱：她借着笔记本电脑的光线阅读，使劲按揉眼睛来驱赶困意和疼痛，可它还是如影随形——从字里行间，从白纸上，从格雷厄姆根据昆虫活动确定死亡时间的标准专著之中。丽蝇和麻蝇会在死亡24小时内出现在尸体周围，格雷厄姆这样写道，而克拉丽丝对他的憎恨穿越时间、穿越空间、穿越生死之间的隔膜。如果是他在这儿，困在这叫人发痒的被子跟粗硬床单之间的人是他，莱克特大概会知无不言，凯瑟琳·马丁大概就能得救，一切大概能够顺利结束。

 

当她醒来时，闹钟正面朝下扑在格雷厄姆的论文上，口水也弄皱了书页。她起得太晚了，简直是一场灾难，她不得不跟格雷西·约翰逊分享淋浴，洗个战斗澡。格蕾丝还挺宽宏大量：给克拉丽丝让了让地方，递上肥皂。

 

“你有点不对劲，史达琳。”她说。

 

她这一整天的情绪都能用这句话来概括。克拉丽丝面对每个人都阴沉沉的，遇到的回应基本归为两类：同样不假辞色，或者退让。出人意料的是，靶场安全官采取了后一种态度。

 

差不多午餐时，她意识到自己已经出离愤怒，这实在是太好了，因为今天正是大展神威的时候。她将自己不合时宜的怒火全部发泄出来，大喝出声，打红了眼。克拉丽丝把杰德·冈德森揍得很惨，当罗利探员喊停的时候，杰德已经是一嘴泥巴，而克拉丽丝认为疼痛能够让人心明眼亮。

 

“天哪，史达琳，”罗利喃喃道，将面巾纸递给她。

 

在小辣椒大战苍蝇王之后就没有其他课程了。如无意外，冈德森得去光顾一下医务室。克拉丽丝利用空余时间恶狠狠吃光了自动贩卖机的黛比斑马纹小蛋糕，并与自己的冲动天人交战——为水牛比尔、凯瑟琳·马丁跟莱克特定制谷歌推送。

 

听到新邮件响时，她正强迫自己学习证据处理相关知识。

 

收信人：克拉丽丝·史达琳

发信人：贾奇·布朗宁

标题：来我办公室，越快越好

 

这份邮件没有正文。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

_莱克特同样完全拥有他办公室的产权，那是个宽敞的地方，以约翰·索恩风格装饰，只不过更加性感、更加杀气腾腾。_

_它也是同样，如他遗迹的陵墓般矗立，亦同样有趣，我们可以在此一窥莱克特拥有的宝藏。他将这里随心装饰，如一位令人敬畏的君王。有一座青铜牡鹿雕像，似乎仍染有托比亚斯·布奇微许血迹。还有几缕头发，应该归属于阿拉娜·布鲁姆和我本人。以及一只内部盛有少量水的古董中国鼻烟壶，经化验含有威尔·格雷厄姆的血液。有记录显示莱克特在佳士德的一场拍卖会上以16400美元的价格赢得了它，有理由相信莱克特认为它足够考究，配得上与格雷厄姆扯上关系。_

_对莱克特而言，一旦跟格雷厄姆相关，再昂贵的价格也不嫌奢侈，再浮夸的举动也不嫌夸张。意乱情迷的莱克特跟其他老男人神魂颠倒时的脆弱没什么不一样：不期而遇、美艳绝伦的年轻尤物；突如其来的、潮热的渴望；那张漂亮的、闷闷不乐的脸蛋；那个对他们的热切殷勤无动于衷的人。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

克拉丽丝身穿浅蓝色制服Polo衫、卡其长裤，一脸红扑扑抵达布朗宁办公室时，泽勒和普莱斯已经在这里了。

 

“这可不是我愿意见到的脸，”泽勒立刻对她说。

 

“别担心，你如愿以偿了，”普莱斯口不对心地说。他的表情怎么也称不上好看。

 

布朗宁弓着背撑在办公桌上，看起来糟透了。他说，“史达琳，坐下，”粗嘎的音调表示他已经用尽了仅存的耐心。

 

她循令坐下时，才意识到房间里有第五个人，他的气质如此沉静，她一开始竟然没注意。他个子很高，肩膀宽阔，自带肃穆的气场，仿佛他的存在就让布朗宁的办公室暗了下来。她又偷瞄了两眼，终于认出他来。

 

布朗宁为他们互相介绍。“实习探员克拉丽丝·史达琳——杰克·克劳福德。我想你应该认识他。”

 

“是长官，”克拉丽丝证实。她听到自己的发音挤在了一起，向其他所有怀揣远大抱负的穷白人小孩在军队或高中体育场上接受筛选时一样。

 

如果没有看到他的眼睛，她也许会以为他勾动嘴角扯出的表情是微笑。“史达琳，”他打了个招呼，没有其他这种场合可能出现的寒暄。

 

布朗宁在办公桌后清清喉咙，“事件有了发展。”

 

克拉丽丝感觉所有血液停止了流动，身体沉重、瞬间僵硬。她想起凯瑟琳·马丁薄纱衬衫上缤纷的花卉图案，还有背部笔直的划痕。她想起凯瑟琳·马丁乱糟糟的公寓房间照片：酒瓶、指甲油，凌乱的床。忽然，克拉丽丝敏感而紧张地对凯瑟琳·马丁感同身受起来，好像被剥走的是自己的皮一样。

 

她艰难地开口询问，“凯瑟琳·马丁？”吐出的气流仿佛能刮疼她的喉咙。

 

“不是，”在布朗宁有机会插言之前，克劳福德回答。“莱克特想跟你谈一谈。”

 

突然间的心潮澎湃简直叫人发狂，她的心跳如台风过境，全身渐渐发起烫来。克拉丽丝知道自己肯定脸红了，看在他们眼里多半像个疯子。但是她的心再次飞到了巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院，回到那长长的走廊，通往莱克特玻璃牢房的无数道门，他的书籍和信件，他从她身上掏出的秘密——从其他人身上掏出的内脏。她无法自抑地受宠若惊了，她感觉自己胸中似乎暗藏喜悦，因为知道自己是特别的，知道自己留下了印记。如散发糖果芳香的砒霜，快乐与憎恶如波浪般层叠堆积：浪端的白沫冲过之后，是海水灌入。

 

克劳福德也能看出来，克拉丽丝敢说。她看到他紧张的凝视，他绷紧的指节，他禁不住向她逼近一步的样子。他们从前管他叫古鲁（上师）。他失去了徽章、失去了办公室，却并没有失去能让他立足于此地的特质。

 

“我一点也不相信布朗宁以为的，他自作聪明地利用莱克特行事的可行性，”克劳福德对她说。“很久以前，威尔·格雷厄姆告诉我根本没有能用来形容汉尼拔·莱克特的词——他没有人性，史达琳。”

 

布朗宁用一边手掌跟揉了揉眼窝。“天，杰克。”

 

克劳福德视他如无物。“你明白我的意思吗，史达琳？”

 

“不明白，长官。”史达琳干咽了一口。

 

现在，在默许之下，史达琳观察起他来。克劳福德是个高大、英俊的男人，脸庞宽阔，头发剃得很短。他的西装整洁熨帖，深李子色。她觉得这应该表现出了他某些特征，他服装的剪裁和花费，可她读不懂，信息不够。不过，她能看出他脸上长期忍受痛苦的纹路，他额头的皱纹和眼角的鱼尾纹。

 

“我认为莱克特觉得你别有一番滋味，有他喜欢的味道，”克劳福德对她说。“他希望在道别之前再多咬一口。”

 

克拉丽丝震惊道，“道别？”

 

“他们要转移他了，后天，”普莱斯插话道。“跟参议员的交易。”

 

“届时他将由联邦法警看管并关押，”布朗宁咬牙切齿挤出这句话，摸出两颗阿司匹林干咽下去。他的领带松掉了，扣子也解开了一颗。克拉丽丝从未见他如此不修边幅过。

 

“他们还没找到凯瑟琳·马丁吗？”克拉丽丝询问。“什么都没有？这样还会将他转走？”

 

“他给出了一点线索，”普莱斯想说，却被泽勒抢走了话头，“他只会对每个人说一些似是而非的废话——他在耍他们。”

 

布朗宁没有理睬他们俩。“他说他不会再说一个字，除非他们履行约定，而唯一能博取他信任的方法是由他们先付出代价。”

 

“一旦被转移之后，他什么都不会说了。”克拉丽丝自言自语道。

 

在角落里，泽勒看上去即疲乏又火大。他啃着指甲边，仿佛已经对此发过一场（更严重的）火了。普莱斯一本正经地看着什么文件。克劳福德一直盯着克拉丽丝——一览无遗，他什么都知道。

 

“是他叫你做的吗？布朗宁威胁你的？”他问她。

 

克拉丽丝偷瞄一眼布朗宁，对方的表情有从难受转化为暴躁的迹象。

 

“额——并没有明言，”她闪烁其词道。莱克特并不需要威胁她。她从受到关注到被认为不够格如此之迅速，这个借口瞬间就被蒸发掉了，至少对她而言。

 

“不过足够让你察言观色了，”克劳福德一半是对自己说的。

 

“跟莱克特的对话非常——有挑战性，”克拉丽丝拖长语调，选了一个平淡的、能全方位描述其罄竹难书的字眼。

 

“克劳福德，我不是为了这个请你回到这里来的，”布朗宁终于插言。“专心在水牛比尔案子上。”

 

克劳福德递给布朗宁的眼神无动于衷到近似侮辱。

 

他们后来回到克劳福德的办公室，就在物证化验室拐角处，搬去三四十箱子关于水牛比尔案的文件、证据、以及报告。对于他有两份不同的侧写，一样的言之无物：白人男性，二十五至三十五岁之间，标准麦克唐纳症状，难以同女性建立感情联系。有一份较近期的附件补记了潜在性别焦虑症症状。还有女孩们被劫持时的物证，以及尸体被发现时数英寸厚的法医证明。他们铺开所有数据，所有那些累计的物品，史达琳站在中间，感觉——不知所措。

 

“昆虫学专门杂志的检索有结果了，但是信息非常庞杂；我们需要更多地理信息帮助缩小范围，”普莱斯说。

 

泽勒蹲在其中一个箱子旁边，从许多塑料袋中抽出一个，里边的内容物黑乎乎的。“我们的克劳斯有个很可能的档案——布罗姆，来自丹麦。在那种超级豪华的游艇上当水手。”

 

普莱斯对上克拉丽丝的目光。“非常迷人，”他对她说。

 

克劳福德在桌子上扎了营，伏在案边，双手对成尖塔形状。仿佛他从未消失过一样。仿佛一直以来，这间办公室都没有荒废过，他一直在这里，狂热地、沉默地占据着这里。

 

“所以要么拉斯帕伊是凶手，塞虫子是他抱持的早期冲动；或者另有一人杀了克劳斯，拉斯帕伊是知情人并且……出于未知目的收藏了他的头颅。”克劳福德低声说。

 

克拉丽丝决定不去细想克劳福德所谓“目的”的潜在可能。

 

“莱克特说拉斯帕伊不忠，”克拉丽丝忍不住道。她的声音有点发抖，因为房间里的紧绷气氛，也因为她距离自己的远大抱负已经如此接近。再加上杰克·克劳福德带来的庞大精神压力雪上加霜。

 

“他劈腿？”普莱斯猜测道。“可这样会导致太多可能——拉斯帕伊欺骗克劳斯，想除掉他。或者克劳斯欺骗拉斯帕伊，拉斯帕伊冲动之下将他杀害。又或者是介入其中，与拉斯帕伊发生不忠关系的第三方。”

 

人类还真是糟糕啊。克拉丽丝想道。

 

“我们不能断章取义地看待证据，”克劳福德脱掉外套，卷起袖口。“我们必须从头开始。”

 

天哪，我这是在干什么。想是这么想，克拉丽丝却不由自主地问，“克劳福德探员？难道——我不是该跟莱克特谈一谈？”

 

“你明天再去，”克劳福德没有抬头，有些烦心的样子，“让他等着。”

 

等着？她从皮肤之下难耐地躁动起来，呈对数性增长。

 

泽勒递给她一份两英寸厚的文件，纸张和照片塞得马尼拉纸文件夹都快爆掉。

 

“给，”他说，语气中隐藏的似乎是同情。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

_格雷厄姆在莱克特厨房命运之夜的前几天，曾拜访过我一次。_

_我当时仍处于FBI保护之下，住在一间中世纪的现代安全屋里，地板丑陋得令人发指，娱乐活动也甚为匮乏。从前我与格雷厄姆的关系在从敌对到极度敌对区间波动，不过当时我死了已经有五天，且在这段时间内读完了这房子里每一本克莱夫·卡斯勒的小说。那一天，在灰蒙蒙的光线里，我们一同坐在令人不适的长凳上，他眺望远方，眼中带着深深的创伤。_

_格雷厄姆恨我，恨我的工作，而我认为他无权进行外勤工作，不过我们对彼此如此恶毒，反倒不在彼此面前在意形象了。在格雷厄姆眼里，每个人无比透彻、无比明晰；也许我是为数不多能看懂他的人之一。他来找我，无意隐瞒什么，而是向我提出一个最后请求，来向我道别。他不知道几天之后他是否还能幸存。_

_格雷厄姆被官方列入莱克特受害人名单之上，是FBI连环杀手试胆大会的恶果，也可能是他自己极其令人心悦诚服的情感操纵的结局——尸体无影无踪这点在这里与其说是鉴定受害人身份的阻碍，倒不如说是一个独特的标识，从各方各面来说。_

_然而我不禁想到那只鼻烟壶，孤零零被留下。想到格雷厄姆的治疗记录，推测已烧毁。我想到那件西装和大衣，弃之不顾，意大利皮鞋，未曾赠出。它们做为这场错得太过离谱的爱情故事的余烬，好似证物一般，证实即便是食人魔连环杀手也可能落进中年危机的窠臼，罗曼蒂克的冲动幻想注定只不过是镜花水月罢了。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

凌晨5：30，克拉丽丝回宿舍洗澡更衣。她灌下不少滚烫的咖啡，在一家麦当劳汽车餐厅买了三个煎土豆饼，6点又上了路，将电台调到NPR（美国国家公共广播电台），朝安德鲁斯※1进发。

 

她离开克劳福德、泽勒和普莱斯，他们正处于炼狱模式的苦修之中，做案情回顾，埋首于法医证据与受害者心理学。大约凌晨3点左右，普莱斯给自己裹上一件厚重的冬衣，蜷在解剖台上睡起了觉。而泽勒，或许是更坚决或者说更顽固，用几十杯带着焦味的FBI咖啡联合远超医学建议量的提神能量饮料为自己充电续航。自从接到电话以来，他就带着超然的好奇时不时为自己把个脉。

 

布鲁姆医生听上去声音嘶哑，仿佛连续48小时没过好的样子，跟克拉丽丝的自我感觉一样疲惫：眼里仿佛进了沙，皮肤干燥紧绷，脑袋似乎离体漂浮中。

 

“转好了，”布鲁姆博士当时说。“移交手续已经签字盖章。”

 

程序是这样的：首先解除巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院的阿拉娜医生对莱克特的羁押权，在巴尔的摩警局支持下移交给联邦法警押运。需要有一队现场医疗及护理人员为巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院的护管人员提供援助，以免莱克特一切如愿以偿之后突然采取不合作态度。他们要保证他转移过程的安全性，从安德鲁斯空军基地经由JPATS※2渠道前往乔治亚州，在那儿将莱克特交由拉奇芒特法医医院管理。一旦抵达，在午后不久，他就会向马丁参议员——且只向马丁参议员本人——告知她女儿绑架者的姓名。在那里，他将享受自己的新房间——包括承诺中的窗子、承诺中的风景、以及承诺中的远离布鲁姆医生。

 

克拉丽丝本想密谈的，见鬼了，不过她没有抱怨什么，布鲁姆医生则填补了她的沉默。

 

“如果你还是想来同他谈谈，那就必须在8点之前赶到，”她说。

 

“我——你是怎么想的，阿拉娜医生？”克拉丽丝当时这样问她。问出这句话，她感觉自己非常生涩。

 

布鲁姆医生沉默良久。“我觉得汉尼拔根本不在意凯瑟琳·马丁是死是活。我觉得他喜欢马丁参议员的套装，喜欢她孤注一掷的绝望，最重要的是，喜欢将他的狱卒们玩弄于股掌之间的感觉。我觉得他也许太过思念威尔，以致于期待从你身上看到一些相似之处，想想倒是可悲可叹。这股微小的人类之间的纽带也许会使他愿意对你多倾吐一些——无论多少——说不定可以帮助拯救这个女孩。”

 

于是克拉丽丝回答她，“好的，女士，”并告知布朗宁自己去了哪儿。

 

晨间新闻在背景声中模模糊糊的。克拉丽丝听他们提到了共和党的初选，更新了里约奥运会的最新消息，在车轮行驶在沥青路面发出的嗡嗡响声中她失了一会儿神，当她重新清醒过来时，是因为收音机中传来了弗莱迪·劳兹的声音。

 

“一般说来，连环杀手分为两种类型：有条理的和无条理的，”她说，“其命名在很大程度上已经能够自我解释其特征。关于水牛比尔案，我们清楚看到了一个有条理的犯罪者。凯瑟琳·马丁是他第六位被绑架人，可能即将成为他第六位受害者。所以我们知道他是经过精心设计，拥有周密计划的，否则BAU早就逮到他了。”

 

“BAU是指FBI的行为分析部，对吗？”主持人问。

 

“完全正确。他们专门研究此类犯罪，而且你要知道——尽管我与他们之间曾发生过偶尔的摩擦——他们还是非常擅长于本职工作的，”福莱斯说。

 

克拉丽丝经过了一个绿色标志，1-495/巴尔的摩。

 

“你写到过一些，”主持人提起话头，“在你那本记叙同FBI及BAU关于食人魔汉尼拔案进行合作的书籍，《渴求》之中。”

 

“一提到汉尼拔·莱克特，总有很多值得大书特书的东西，”弗莱迪笑道。“嗯，不过即使除开他，你知道的，《渴求》的确是一本有关莱克特最后活跃期的一系列非凡离奇罪案的记录——事实上，我正在为一部续集，《穷凶极饿》创作提纲，这本书将聚焦于他与执法机关的特殊关系上。”

 

“你说的执法机关，是否特指特别探员威尔·格雷厄姆？”

 

“人们普遍认为他是莱克特逃出国外前最后一位受害者，”弗莱迪认可道。“你知道吗，如果莱克特不是一直保持着对犯罪现场煞费苦心进行创作的品味，他到如今仍会逍遥法外呢。佛罗伦萨警方想到并搜捕他的唯一理由是他将一具尸体布置得像保罗·维罗纳的作品《轻蔑》一样——这幅画出自他包含四幅画的系列作品，名为《爱的寓言》。”

 

主持人回击，“糟糕的分手？”

 

“也不完全是个不恰当的猜测，考虑到莱克特跟格雷厄姆分道扬镳的方式，”弗莱迪风趣地回答。“不过受害人很有可能只是买走了最后一瓶松露油而已。”

 

“回到水牛比尔这边，”主持人问，“这桩案子时间非常紧迫，对吗？”

 

克拉丽丝将指甲深深掐进方向盘，仿佛突然间从高速公路驾驶时的注意力迷茫中清醒过来。

 

“根据执法机构目前得出的结论，分析之前所有谋杀之后，得知受害者在被杀之前有一周左右的生存期，”弗莱迪回答。“极有可能的是，我们能活着找到凯瑟琳·马丁的时限只剩最后72小时了。”

 

去安德鲁斯的路仿佛花了一辈子，而一旦到达那里，一层又一层安全检查似乎永远到不了头。终于，一群警务人员簇拥护送她来到一块停机坪。这天天色阴冷，灰蓝色天空中JPATS的喷气式飞机拉出一条明晃晃的长线，附近有一小群执法车辆、救护车、以及标准配置的政府部门无标记黑色越野车，停放在停机坪跟一座敞开的机库之间。

 

已经有不少于十个人分别询问她，“你是史达琳？”而史达琳只能回答，“是，长官，”以及“是，长官，”除了有一次，“是，女士，是我。”

 

“那就过来吧，”他们说。她终于来到机库中，进入一间小型办公室，在这里，动用美国军方所有能力和资源建造起了一座卡通监狱：房间中央有一个铁栅栏笼子，距离每面墙都有5米距离，里边完全光秃秃的，只有一张防窥帘、一把椅子，以及汉尼拔·莱克特，双手背在身后，静静站在那里。

 

联邦法警们部署在莱克特的笼子四周，一个个武装到牙齿，这时一位警官分开一群黑西装，向她走了过来。他身材苗条，个子挺高，将一身警察制服穿得特别好看，所有那些黑色线条愈发烘托出他漂亮的骨架和俊秀的脸蛋。他的头发剃得很短，看起来二十岁左右，看到他的靠近，克拉丽丝感觉自己一阵心烦意乱起来。

 

“女士？”他问，克拉丽丝克制自己不要失礼地瞪着对方，摸索出证件。

 

“史达琳，克拉丽丝——我来自FBI，”她说。

 

她强迫自己越过他的肩膀，望向莱克特那边。莱克特一片沉静，对四周的混乱氛围视若无睹，目不转睛盯着她的方向。即使在这么远的距离，她也能辨认出他的满心欢喜。

 

“他一直在等你，”警官回答她。

 

克拉丽丝眨眨眼，使劲眨眨眼，转回来看他。警官正在对她微笑，他有一双棕色眼睛，眼尾荡漾出笑纹的样子让他愈发显得帅气，简直是要不得。“我——他一直？”

 

“是的，女士，”警官一副温吞腔调，并点头向她表示问候。“我是道森警官。”

 

她不由自主地问，“你这口音比马里兰州可要偏南许多。”

 

道森对她羞涩地一笑。“路易斯安那，女士，”他承认道。不过他清清嗓子，转头看了看笼子，看到莱克特慈善的、满足的笑容。“额，他们对我们讲，说你懂得怎么跟他讲话，同他进退周旋。”

 

克拉丽丝确实懂得，而当道森将她带到法警这边，她不得不将这件事再三确认。之后就没他什么事了，当他被法警遣走时，她看到他垂着头，无精打采地走回医护人员聚集的地方。

 

杜安·特纳和肖恩·艾弗里是两位当值法警，他们——并无必要地——与她重新履行了一道程序。她答应不会伸进栅栏中，答应将从他得知的一切信息同他们进行分享，并且知悉她与他对话的权利可能在任何时刻被取消。

 

“听清楚了吗，实习生史达琳？”特纳混蛋地问。

 

“极其清楚，”她承诺。

 

在近处看起来，莱克特竟然比远望时愈发显得心花怒放。他仍穿着他的连体囚服，还有他的胶底鞋，不过他的步伐莫名欢快，身上莫名朝气蓬勃。看来，冻死人的飞机机库跟过度戏剧性的场景跟他倒是相得益彰。

 

“史达琳探员，非常高兴你能在我离开之前赶来见我一面，”他满怀善意，柔声说道。他将头歪向一边，显出恳切并且极有兴趣的样子。“我希望能再见你一次，向你表达我最美好的祝愿——无疑会实现——祝你大展宏图。”

 

她再次面红耳赤，因为那股突如其来的、让她感觉羞耻的希望得到赞美的渴望，克拉丽丝左脚倒右脚，希望能驱散它。

 

“您实在太客气了，医生，”她说。她并不是故意将这句话说得跟耳语一样。“我也很高兴能来到这里。我还有最后几个问题。”

 

听到这个，莱克特表现出类似失望的样子，不过显然并不是真心如此，因为他都懒得在表情上假装出来。

 

“在我重获自由前夕，你可真是会大煞风景啊，史达琳探员，”他责备道。

 

“您只是被转移到另一家精神病院，”她纠正道。她不敢相信自己在跟一个食人魔相谈甚欢，在这个冻掉指头的机库里跟汉尼拔·莱克特聊天。“又不是被释放。”

 

莱克特点点头，仿佛她说的有那么一小点道理。“尽管如此，味道依然甜蜜，”他亲切地说。“这可能是我们彼此相见的最后一面，史达琳探员——我会将一切能够记住的记录在我的思维宫殿里。”

 

史达琳感觉自己的眉毛又不由自主挑了起来。“我不敢肯定我有趣到值得占据您的货架空间，莱克特医生。”

 

“千万别妄自菲薄，”莱克特连表现失望的样子也一副学者派头。“你是我一段独一无二的经历，史达琳探员。我相信我永远不会忘记你，也不会忘记我们共处的时间。”

 

天哪，克拉丽丝心道。她又感觉到胸口那团灼热，那只黑翅蛾子在她嗓子眼里搏动。她是个成熟女人了，脚踏实地，而莱克特就像一段通往地狱的阶梯、充满诱惑——像了解不可知事物的机遇。她将目光从他如今线条早已熟悉的脸庞上躲开，转而盯住自己从百货公司购买的、鞋尖已经磨损的鞋子来。

 

“我宁愿您记得有关水牛比尔的事情，”她说。

 

莱克特呼了一口气，发出一声轻笑。“当马丁参议员询问时，我会告诉她一个名字——不过对你，史达琳探员，我会教导你，如我的朋友当年教导我那样，让你明白像我本人这样的恶魔是怎样思考的。”

 

克拉丽丝咽了一口。“好的，”她答应道。

 

莱克特的眼睛像炭一样黑，像黑洞形成的漩涡。“你的水牛比尔，史达琳探员，他在做什么？他第一优先的原则是什么，他通过杀戮收获什么需求？”他发问的语调如此低沉，她有种错觉、自己能通过机库的混凝土地板感觉到它震动的频率——其他所有人都被她的意识给屏蔽掉了。

 

这些女人没有任何共通点，从发色到生活背景，从社会经济学关系到地理群落。水牛比尔拿她们为材料为自己缝制衣衫——作为伪装。他对受害人的选择无关她们的身份，只在于她们能成为他的什么。

 

“她们的皮肤，”她喃喃道，声音战栗；她感觉如此接近了，感觉站在这坚固的地面上，却眼花缭乱、头晕目眩。“他想要她们的皮肤，将它们变成他自己的某样东西。”

 

莱克特沉吟一声，它与风融为一体，融入机库中的嗡嗡声，融入背景的白噪音，所有一切汇入听觉，让克拉丽丝感觉自己被关在一个狭小的、封闭的空间之中，而他是直接对着她耳朵私语。

 

“所以他心怀觊觎，”他纵容地说，“我们是怎样开始觊觎的，史达琳探员？”

 

克拉丽丝猛然想到BAU，他们那磨损的地毯和政府发放的办公桌，那些伏案而坐的探员。她记起她贪婪的嫉妒，出自爬行脑的欲望。她想到杰克·克劳福德前去讲座时，她是怎样坐在观众席上，一字一句如奉圭臬，她是怎样深入巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院腹地，两腿战战却热切地、极度期待地——她看到它，每天每天，看到她可能从事的工作，让她感到热情、鲁莽、不顾一切。

 

“他看到它，日复一日，”她惊喘一口，终于意识到，有关那些尸体，那些受害人，她们灰绿的皮肤，在她眼前挥之不去。

 

“这就是你的水牛比尔的初始冲动，史达琳探员，”莱克特说道，他口吻中蕴含的类似友好的成分出现频率越来越高，外部的世界在两人之间渐渐重新显现出来：牢笼还有机库，周围的真实环境。

 

她终于再次盯住他的脸，他鼻子的线条，灰白的头发，棱角分明的外表，还有引人深陷的目光。她好奇他为什么会这样，为什么对她抱持有这样一份特别的温柔，为什么说他会珍藏她某些部分。也许他根本就不是什么仁慈，也许是暗藏狡诈的威胁；克拉丽丝将穷尽一生百思不解，莱克特到底保存了自己哪样东西：她的香水？她的廉价鞋子？她尖叫的羊羔。多年以后，她会在夜半惊醒，当她摸着黑磕磕绊绊来到厨房倒水时，冰凉的油毡踩在脚下，她将成就莱克特的不朽，她想知道自己如今到底那部分已经属于他，而不是自己。

 

“你为什么要帮助我？”她问，因为这是她怎样都挥之不去的疑问，远甚于水牛比尔，远甚于凯瑟琳·马丁。想要从皮肤之下破壳而出。

 

莱克特闭上眼睛，深吸一口她的气息：纪念。他说，“你是一只珍惜生物，史达琳探员，一点也不平凡。”

 

她说，“我不是威尔·格雷厄姆，”这一秒她不假思索地、反射性地回答。

 

“没错，”汉尼拔同意她的话，依旧面带微笑。“你也不可能成为——但这世界中也有你一席之地，史达琳探员，我愿意看你栖息于此，很久很久。”

 

就在此时，身后忽然一阵忙乱。她听到更多车辆到来的声音，当她转身去看，只看到早些时候冰封般的耐心瞬间土崩瓦解：有个飞行员爬到飞机上，一位红发的急救人员在查看她的装备，法警们慢跑走远，并向巴尔的摩警局人员挥手示意接替他们在莱克特牢房周围的值守——道森警官走了过来。

 

“现在是参议员到了，”道森告诉她，并朝黑色车辆的护航队伍抬了抬下巴。接着，他转身面对莱克特，“ _还有你_ ，”他的语气听上去嫌弃得不得了，而且还一言难尽。

 

“讲讲道理，警官。你知道，在我看来，粗鲁的行为无可言喻地丑陋，”莱克特亲切地对他说道，然后露出一副诡秘的、心照不宣的样子，接下来对克拉丽丝补上一句，“你不是最好该离开，给你的BAU朋友打电话了吗？滴-答，克拉丽丝。滴-答。”

 

如同冰层突然炸裂，克拉丽丝赶紧开口，“道森”，跟道森打了个招呼，就转过身去，先是小跑、然后越跑越快，一边还掏出手机。她是此时唯一逃离莱克特身边的人，对比其他涌向他的人潮。

 

她感觉麻木。她又感觉仿佛天赐神眷。她感觉自己如同虎口脱险，整个身体因为兴奋得喘不过气来而战栗着，生龙活虎，而且竟然仍然能生龙活虎。

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

_试图将莱克特分门别类是件异想天开之事。将他的邪恶因素加以界定完全是缺乏想象力的表现。能在他手下幸存的人非常稀有——即便是幸存者，身上也留下了印记。以为人力就能约束莱克特的力量是多么狂妄自大的想法啊，如同躲在学校课桌下躲避核辐射的尘埃。任何控制的设想都终将被推断为无法实现，而人类是如此脆弱地寻找模式和规律，以便放松警惕。_

 

_布鲁姆医生从未能够有幸放松警惕。在行走时，她将一直需要手杖，她不得不一直忍耐信任莱克特造成的长期后果，这柄手杖就是她众目睽睽的伤疤。在她的管理之下，巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院有可能是世上唯一深到足以囚禁莱克特的地牢——在他同外面的世界之间隔着五道门，布鲁姆医生将有所有的钥匙握在手中。_

 

_就那么一次，第一次出现机会，出现超出她掌控的力量将莱克特从她的监管之中隔离开来。于是他逃之夭夭。_

 

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

 

+++++++++++++++++++++

第六章·完

 

译注：

※1：安德鲁斯空军基地(Andrews Air Force Base)，位于马里兰州，华盛顿特区东南10英里左右。也是空军一号的停放处。

※2：联合初级飞机训练系统(Joint Primary Aircraft Training System)，是美国空军和美国海军的一个飞机采购项目。

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

边系安全带边拨电话还要转动钥匙打火实在太过手忙脚乱，所以当泽勒在那头接起电话，克拉丽丝知道自己听起来一定像个疯子一样。

“喂，”泽勒说。

“第一原则！”她嚷嚷起来，“莱克特说他心怀觊觎，是因为他垂涎的对象每天就在眼前。”

也许她应该撮合泽勒跟阿德莉娅再见个面，因为他并没有指责她听起来像个疯子并挂断电话，反而说道，“第一——所以他与他的第一位受害者是认识的，她在他身边的存在，触发了他——”

“没错！”克拉丽丝尖叫起来，既是因为他一下子就抓到了重点，也是因为引擎终于发动起来。“他把她们全都扔进了河里，因为他不在意她们，就像绿河杀手一样，他不认识这些人，可他一定得有一个开端，他一定——”

“—— _ **把资料递给我**_ ，”泽勒吼道，接着电话那端的吼声离远了些。“嘿！ _ **嘿！**_ 我要所有所有受害者档案，马上！”

克拉丽丝将手机打开扬声器模式，开始驱车离开基地。出门时的效率比进门的艰难要顺利太多。这时候电话那头都是实验室里的叮铃哐啷，因为早8点刚过，BAU的人开始渐渐多了起来。过了几分钟，电话那端传来一阵沙沙声，普莱斯通知她他们那边也打开了扬声器。

“水牛比尔第一个被辨认出的受害者是凯特·拉森，”普莱斯说。“宾夕法尼亚人。”

“第一个被辨认出来不一定就是第一个被害，”泽勒提出异议。“而且我们不能无视仍未识别身份的那位女性，甚至连她的失踪报告都还没收到。”

接着，从普莱斯附近，传来克劳福德的大嗓门，“ _ **石头！**_ ”

这嗓门简直震耳欲聋，谢天谢地，不需要有人费力解读，因为克劳福德连珠炮般解释了出来。

“弗雷德里卡·拜莫：第三位受害人，腐败程度最为严重，被当地猎人发现尸体，”克劳福德说。“但她并不是第三个被杀害的——她被用石头沉在了水底，我们第三个 _ **发现**_ 的她，然而是第一个被报失踪的——“

“天哪，”普莱斯叹道。“这么说——”

“这么说她可能就是 _ **第一个**_ ——也许他是从离家近的地方开始的，”普莱斯继续。

这时大家开始嘈杂起来，泽勒说，“嗯——嗯——好吧，好的，是俄亥俄。”

拜莫居住在贝尔福戴尔，位于人们工作和生活的聚集地之间的一个不知名小镇。这是个邋里邋遢、没精打采的地方。这里很少有年轻人，留下来的更不多。弗雷德里卡困在这里了，克拉丽丝猜道。也许水牛比尔也是一样。

“史达琳，去里根机场，”克劳福德通知她。“我们在那里跟你碰头。”

克拉丽丝将车子停到一个长期停车场，克劳福德及同伴在检票区跟她汇合，带来了她的临时外勤身份证明、还有一把手枪。这是她从男人手中得到过的最好礼物，好过世界上所有鲜花跟中档珠宝。

“谢谢你，长官，”她对克劳福德说，尽管他并不是她的长官。

他盯着她，随身行李放在身前，嘴巴绷得紧紧的。

“你是个实习生，史达琳，”他提醒她。“我从前在实习生身上搞砸过。”

许可一位实习生追查汉尼拔·莱克特，导致她被绑架、遭受数年的洗脑，最后还被锯下胳膊，这整个过程用“搞砸”来概括实在是过于简练，不过克拉丽丝觉得在此关头并没有其他词语能使用得更为贴切。

更重要的是，克拉丽丝忽然之间深深地、无比地厌倦了活在那个旧人的影子之下。她不是那个梦想着大海长大的、贫穷的小男孩，拥有一双湛蓝双眼，一头蓬松卷发，生活在路易斯安那。她没有摔倒在通往莱克特恐怖罪行的兔子洞里，目光渴切，却措手不及。她埋葬了她的父亲，失去了她的羊羔——她不想再失去凯瑟琳·马丁，她不会让它发生。

“那这次可别搞砸了，长官，”她心直口快地说。

克劳福德的反应是挤出一个满脸皱纹的、诚挚的笑容，幅度不大，还歪歪斜斜，克拉丽丝觉得说不定自他妻子去世之后他就再也没这样笑过了。

“那好吧，史达琳，好吧，”他说。然后队伍开始动了。

就在这时普莱斯说，“给，这些也拿上，”然后一边闪出他们的各种证明快速通过安检、一边递给她一摞足有三英寸厚的资料；他们的航班已经开始登机。“对拜莫家人跟熟人的第一轮拜访记录——我们落地之后就要开始分配任务了。”

泽勒说，“我们还交叉比对了昆虫记录——没什么特别的，不过现代社会信息越来越趋向免费化，”他们刚经过一家哈德逊商店，办理登机手续。

“黑妖蛾偏爱木本豆科植物，白天休息，被花蜜和果汁吸引，”普莱斯气喘吁吁，“Siri告诉我们的。”

这种对话肯定叫检票员听得云山雾罩，克拉丽丝腹诽着，递出自己的登机牌。

航程约一个半小时，不过离贝尔福戴尔最近的机场是匹兹堡国际机场，降落之后如果路况好沿US-22 WEST还有40分钟车程。从FBI的强制退休并没能撼动他们的层级基础，所以当几人在机场租车处挤进一辆SUV飞驰而去时，由杰克执掌方向盘，而由于普莱斯声称晕车，只好由克拉丽丝和泽勒坐上后座。

“初次拜访记录涵盖了她的家人、邻居，还有雇主，”泽勒将脑袋杵到前排座位之间，像只过于兴奋的大狗狗。

普莱斯用一只戴着手套的手一把呼住他的脸，把他给推回来。

“我会去见她父亲，”克劳福德说。于是克拉丽丝只好自告奋勇去拜访一位邻居，然后换成另一位邻居，结果她被扔在了拜莫前老板的家门口。克拉丽丝想象自己尖刻的眼神能够足以表达自己的不满。

“我们要做的只是回访，”克劳福德警告她，“不要逞英雄，史达琳。”

克拉丽丝将自己的愤怒包裹起来，像张旧手帕一样折叠起来、塞进口袋。

“是，长官。”她咬牙道。

看她这个样子，克劳福德只是再次露出笑容；这一次笑得没那么艰难了，仿佛他已经将自己的锈斑打磨干净。“你现在真的很恨我，是不是，史达琳？”

她只说，“长官，”因为“是”这个字尽在不言中。

“我们可以等找到凯瑟琳·马丁之后再来争辩，”他向她承诺道，伴随泽勒砰一声关上后座门的声音，他补充了一句，“别做傻事，史达琳，”然后一脚油门。

克拉丽丝在街头酝酿了一分钟，穿着百货商店买来鞋子的脚底能感受混凝土的坚硬跟杂草的柔软下沉。她深深吸气，灰色的空气中渗满风雨欲来的湿润，她扭扭脖子、发出噼啪的声响，仰望洗碗水一样的天色，呼出克劳福德在她身上激发的怒火，听到它颤抖着呼出喉咙。她提醒自己这不过是沧海一粟，她要比现在更坚强才行。

“来吧，史达琳。”她沉声自语，前往埃德温娜·利普曼家门口，敲起了门。

+++++++++++++++++++++

_简直称得上浪漫，莱克特越狱这一天正是情人节。_

_凯瑟琳·马丁已落入水牛比尔手中长达36小时。考虑到暴力升级的趋势以及受害者的高调姿态，普遍认为她不可能活到第72小时，而马丁参议员——一位在任何情况下都气势凛然的女士——向这场战争施加了相当可观的影响。凯瑟琳被曝失踪还不满24小时，马丁参议员就代表莱克特同司法部达成一项协议，好从他那里得到水牛比尔的信息、以寻回她的女儿。如果在莱克特引导下凯瑟琳能安全回家，他的监禁地点就可以转移到一家联邦机构，在那儿，他可以看到天空，或者还能看到一棵树，并且远离布鲁姆医生时刻警惕的双眼。_

_莱克特是一位对痛苦与折磨无比精通的鉴赏家，他极为合作，却说他只能将相关信息告知马丁参议员本人，并且必须在从巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院离开之后。安德鲁斯空军基地将作为他的中转站，为他打造一座临时监狱，让他与马丁参议员交换秘密，并羁押他，直到他的消息被证实确凿可靠。_

_根据马丁委员会关于莱克特逃脱一案的报告，我们得知，由于此次允诺的机密性、以及为防止政敌的干扰，此次事件有目的地排除了军事警察的卷入。莱克特被关押的机库由一组联邦法警巡逻守卫，现场支援则由巴尔的摩警局和应急服务中心担任。马丁参议员——即便在母性本能的恐慌之中仍清楚意识到——对她与魔鬼之间的交易要尽可能的低调。国家气象局的气象记录显示那一天是18度（零下10摄氏度）的酷寒天气，且就在一小时前，还曾发布过一次强风警告——基站处测量风速为每小时40英里。户外狂风呼啸、严寒刺骨，根本没有过路的行人。再结合此次事务的按需知密原则※1，造就出一场完美风暴※2，为莱克特赋予了这次天赐良机。_

_上午7：45，克拉丽丝·史达琳探员——仍是一位实习生——被准入基地，同莱克特医生进行了一次简短交谈。莱克特将她指引到俄亥俄的贝尔福戴尔，深入虎穴。而那时，对自己即将面临的命运一无所知的史达琳探员，在上午8：15离开了基地，正值马丁参议员抵达之时。_

_根据联邦法警特别代表爱德华·波什的报告，莱克特乐观开朗、对他的看守者们彬彬有礼。马丁参议员到达后，他的表现亲切又迷人，在短暂地离题询问过马丁参议员是否母乳喂养过凯瑟琳·马丁之后，干脆利落地表示据他估计，水牛比尔名叫路易斯·弗兰德，是他一位前病人的前情人之一。_

_上午8：20，马丁参议员在一堆为数不少的法警簇拥下离开，FBI立即着手鉴别并且定位这位路易斯·弗兰德。遗留此处的人员包括两位巴尔的摩警局的警官，两位医护人员，还有波什和他的搭档，特别代表唐纳德·艾伦。_

_医护人员之一名叫吉尔罗伊·哈钦斯，据他回忆在马丁参议员离开后不久，警官马克·拉斯金德感觉身体不适。“喷射性呕吐”是他提交给陪审团的报告中使用的专业描述。在与同伴艾莉森·哈德利之间，哈钦斯抽到了短签，起身去照料拉斯金德。_

_上午8：30，拉斯金德的病情急剧恶化，从原来的让人恶心又好笑，迅速转化成了医学诊断上的病危。同时，莱克特晕倒在他的牢房之中，波什、艾伦还有另外一名警官道森上前查看。莱克特没有反应，于是哈德利被召唤前去帮助 。_

_哈钦斯在上午8：34拨打911，为拉斯金德请求医疗救助，拉斯金德当时已在机库的卫生间中显示出中毒的急性症状。从洗手间里，视线看不到机库，也看不到莱克特被囚房间的前厅。拉斯金德后来的尸体将解剖显示其死亡原因是氟代乙酸钠：早在90年代中期就被美国禁止的一种灭鼠药，因为“尽管其对目标种族能够发挥可观的效用，对其他哺乳生物也能造成类似毒性，”引述自美国国家生物信息中心。对另一间房间内正在发生的不幸一无所知的哈钦斯高声呼叫哈德利寻求帮助。_

_波什汇报说他暂时被哈钦斯的喊叫声转移了注意力，他在被击晕之前的最后记忆是看到莱克特被哈德利跟道森抓住并压制起来。打击的力度为波什带来颅骨凹陷性骨折、并需要进行两次外科手术修复损伤；并且直至今日，波什都需要服用抗癫痫药物以控制此次伤害的长期后遗症。_

_拉斯金德的救护人员在上午8：45到达，安德鲁斯基地的现场设备使事件得以迅速处置，因此不再需要哈钦斯的介入。哈钦斯返回了机库。关于接下来发生的事情，以下是他的证词：_

_“我只看到两位法警中的一个，可他脸朝下躺在血泊中，还有一位警官躺在地上。道森警官。他被揍的很惨——整张脸都稀烂——艾莉森冲我尖叫，要我上去帮忙。我没法理性思考，我对当时的情况挤不太清楚了，就记得我冲了过去，想施加援手。我记得我们一起将他抬到救护车上，正要把他绑住，然后就只记得艾莉森的惊呼声——然后我眼前一黑，什么都没了。”_

_记录显示艾莉森·哈德利在上午8：52驾驶救护车离开基地。门卫的警官回忆她的言行举止，未发觉任何异常，毫无异议地将她放了出去。_

_又过了45分钟，同马丁参议员一起离开的法警才尝试与本方联络，因为路易斯·弗兰德是个假线索，无可追查。可无论波什、艾伦还是巴尔的摩警局的警员都没有回应呼叫，于是终于有军警被派遣过来。_

_纳亚·阿什拉夫中士是第一位抵达现场的。在马丁委员会审查期间，她已被派遣到伊拉克，不过在军法处监督之下，她提供了视频证词。_

_“一开始，我闻到血腥味——扑面而来。一位法警面朝下扑倒在血泊中，当我抬起头来，看到了另一位。他被用皮带和自己的领带系在牢房的栅栏上，而且，嗯，对不起。这实在。对不起——他被用皮带和自己的领带系在牢房的栅栏上，而且头部和双臂都不在了，但他的外套在身后被剖成两半拉了起来，像一对翅膀，而且我还能看到有水汽从他脖子跟双臂的切面蒸腾出来，天实在太冷了，而他还是温的。”_

_那是艾伦，刚刚遭受杀害，而波什和哈钦斯则人事不省地躺在他脚下，血流如注。医生们后来说波什能从这样的伤势之下幸存下来简直是场奇迹，考虑到治疗的延误；而哈钦斯是受伤最轻的，三级脑震荡。稍后的验尸报告将对艾伦在双臂被砍断时是怎样仍然活着加以描述。他的制式武器遗失，头颅不在现场——10小时后在艾莉森·哈德利跟哈钦斯被烧毁的救护车外壳中被发现，同时发现的还有哈德利跟道森已经碳化的尸体。车辆跟踪系统已被破坏掉，闷燃的余烬被弃置在皮斯卡塔河溪谷公园深处某条土路旁边。_

_莱克特早已无影无踪。_

_写这本书时，我的编辑一直在以上词句处高亮标出“待增补”记号，表现出其乐观态度：也许随时间推移，我们有机会修订印刷版本，通过真相核查、通过证据调研，或许甚至在赠阅本发布以后，我们还有机会返回这里，根据实情另行校正。图书出版业是一项古老而步调迟缓的生意。说不定在我们准备好大规模印刷之前，案情会有突破；说不定莱克特届时已经归案，被安全地再度囚禁在巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院之内。说不定他那时候已经死了，恶魔终于伏诛。_

_那些从未与莱克特产生过交集的人对他的存在可能有些满不在乎，这一点无可厚非。这个男人的神话已经传播得如此深远广大，集体实用性跟犬儒主意很可能激发一种将他的传说二次包装得更能容纳在人皮范畴下的需求。不过莱克特屈指可数的幸存者们拥有一个共同之处，那就是风声鹤唳、阴魂不散的偏执妄想。_

_比蒂利亚·杜穆里埃是一位惊艳的美人儿，就像希区柯克电影中那种金发碧眼冷若冰霜的红颜祸水——这一点极有可能是她担任莱克特的心理医生五年之久却能幸存的必要条件。被示教解剖员传讯时，她身着一套孔雀蓝长裙，以医患保密原则为由对法庭提出的大多数问题避而不答——整个证词期间从头到尾没有断开与莱克特的眼神胶着。_

_二十五分钟的拉锯之后，她终于开了尊口。_

_“你们以为你们看懂了汉尼拔·莱克特——大错特错，”她说。“你们看到的只不过是他故意展示出来的：一件精心打造的人皮外套。你们不用奢求理解他，并且，将他过分简单化地描述为‘邪恶’只能暴露你们本身想象力的狭隘局限。_

_“汉尼拔是未知的，无法一言以蔽之——也无法擅自揣测；以为能够将他控制住，将是这世上最狂妄的傲慢。”_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++

杰克·戈登头顶的发际线岌岌可危，顶一头乱蓬蓬的蜷曲金发，直披到颈部。他衬衫的花样同这房子1960年代的墙纸差不多，当他主动表示帮忙寻找有没有给利普曼夫人的转发信息，克拉丽丝对他说，“感谢你的帮忙，先生。”他没有对上她的目光。

屋子里脏兮兮的，看得出以年长女性的审美做过些许修饰，却因为面向低收入租户而有所怠慢。家具的粉色油漆在厚厚一层灰尘之下显得令人作呕，屋子里闻起来似乎有食物变质的气味，还有积年累月的灰尘跟倒人胃口的甜腻香水。克拉丽丝站在通往厨房的门口，泛黄亚麻地板的边缘，看戈登颤抖着双手伸进廉价夹板打造的橱柜翻找，翻弄未开封的信件跟账单。

“你是不是呃——来自FBI的，啊？”他抬眼望了一下，问道。

他黑眼圈很重，下巴处沾了点什么东西，比脸部其他部分的颜色要深。克拉丽丝一直盯着他嘴巴的奇怪线条：边缘处黑乎乎的，中间毫无血色。她脑海深处有什么东西呼之欲出，可他总是低头看自己的手，看他衬衫的恐怖颜色，看正在翻阅信件上的字句，克拉丽丝没法聚焦。

“是的，先生，”她程式化地回答，“顺便说一下，我感谢你的帮助。”

“噢，不麻烦，”他没有抬头。他又一次看了一遍同一行字母，第二次，她后脑处有什么东西开始嗡嗡作响。“要我说，利普曼夫人也不一定能帮到你们。”

克拉丽丝左脚后退一步，双臂交叉在胸前，右手插进胸部的温热曲线之下，直到指尖碰到枪托，直到手指能抚摸到手柄上的菱形交叉线。

“是吗？”她提示性地反问，听到自己不自觉拉长了音节，懒洋洋地向外延伸、以匹配戈登的语调。“你怎么会这么想呢？”

戈登耸耸肩，有点太过夸张，太过刻意，完全不像临时的反射性动作。

“她是个老太太， ** _年纪太大_** ，老得都没法照顾自己了，你懂吗？”他慢吞吞地说，而这是他第三次看那些字了。克拉丽丝看到了同样的银行徽标，光秃秃地、鲜红地印在翻转过来的信封上，她移动拇指、将指甲扣进弹簧拉钩，同时变换姿势，将声音湮没在衣物摩擦的声响里。

她点点头，沉吟起来。“她得有，七十多了吧？确实挺上年纪了。”

“她儿子也这么想的，所以让她搬去跟他一起住了，”戈登捡起她的话题，真是个蹩脚的说谎者。他转身投向她一个笨拙的笑容，在他脸上显得如此违和，她脑中开始滴答起来，仿佛附近有时钟正在不详地倒数计时。

“她有个好儿子，”克拉丽丝说，接着，她又问道，“能给我一杯水喝吗，戈登先生？”

他瞪住她，她回望过去，这一秒仿佛有天长地久，不过他放下手中那一沓信件，喃喃道，“当然，当然可以，”然后转身去找杯子。

克拉丽丝拿出电话，敲出 ** _“利普曼家有问题速来”_** ，突然看到有黑色的影子从视野中鼓翼飘动，她眨眨眼睛，又眨了两三次，听到放水声，听到戈登在背景中移动的声音，然后视线才再度澄清起来。

是蛾子：翼展六英尺的巨大翅膀，从头到尾披覆着胡桃木纹的图案——黑妖蛾。

“虫子，”戈登突然手握水杯、站在水池边一动不动，说道。“该给这些该死的窗户上安上窗纱了。”

他眼神空空洞洞，瞳孔张大、黑黢黢的，在厨房窗户的背光中身形突然显得高大起来，轮廓线条也在阴影中锐利起来，整个房间在这种氛围里、在他的存在下感觉凝重了不少。

克拉丽丝对他露出一个灿烂的微笑。“好主意，”她说，指头按住了 ** _发送键_** 。

她还没来得及采取其他行动就身形一闪，因为戈登此时用力将杯子掷了过来。克拉丽丝听到它碎裂在自己身后，砸到了墙上，感觉到玻璃碎片跟凉水溅到自己头发上，但她直直目视前方，所以看到戈登从厨房另一边冲了出去，穿过鳄梨色壁纸的餐厅，消失在一条走廊。她屈膝俯身，像一位短跑选手一样，并且抽出手枪，感觉血液不停冲撞着脑部，她一边拨打了911一边吼出地址，同时追赶戈登轰隆隆的脚步声向房子深入而去。

她正走到地下室楼梯中间，电源被切断了。她低咒一声，“ ** _艹_** ”，摸索出手机来——打开手电筒APP——因为多不出第三只手来，武器上也没有手机底座，所以只能将它从衬衫外塞到运动内衣带子下，卡在胸部中间，好照亮前方的路。

在手机闪光灯冷冷的光线下，地下室看起来又大又深：半土质半石质的地基，一座更老旧房屋的废墟被压在这栋无精打采的两层楼之下。天花板很低，腐烂的木梁和电缆钉在上面，每听到一声响动、每看到一个影子都让她胆战心惊。她小心翼翼放轻脚步，跋涉进前方的光池之中。

 _ **他是水牛比尔**_ ，她克制自己不要去想。 _ **这个男人杀了五个女孩**_ 。

她专心在自己脚下，将匡提科灌输给她的一切释放出来，成为自己的条件反射。她手握的是一把制式格洛克23式手枪：紧凑轻便，后坐力小，标准弹匣、容纳13颗子弹。扳机拉力是5.5磅，克拉丽丝却感觉自己现在能扣动100磅，全身的血液处于一种诡异的退潮状态——像海啸发生前不正常的静默，大海蓄势待发、只等向她袭来。

这里有地下室里通常会有的噪音，有人居住的空间中自然会有的杂音，然而在头顶房子每日例行的吐息之间，还夹杂着断断续续的尖叫声。

克拉丽丝小心防备着背后，注意靠墙不远，尽量不发出声音，只听到自己的呼吸声过于喧嚣，感觉四周的黑暗要将她吞噬、在手机光线的边缘张牙舞爪。地上有绳索，还有碎玻璃。有撕毁的纺织物，还有许许多多扇门扉，在长期的弃置之下越来越腐朽。

随着她越来越深入，噪音也越来越高起来，听来似乎形成了词句，克拉丽丝感觉自己的心跳越来越浅，不知道戈登到哪儿去了。也许他恐慌了。也许他正在杀害凯瑟琳。也许他正在尖叫声的源头守株待兔，但克拉丽丝的脚步坚定地迈向前方，她丑陋鞋子的厚底板不断向前移动，如今脑子里嗡嗡不断的声音多半是体内飙升的肾上腺素的副作用——她感觉随时都可能扣动扳机；克拉丽丝知道如果他向她偷袭，她一定是先开枪的那一个，她一定是动作更快的那一个。

穿过走道那边一扇打开的门，从眼角余光，她看到什么有可怕的东西溶解在浴缸里，在这座地下室中，那间浴室从前可能很高档，作为附属套间的一部分。她没有将它关上，也没有再看一眼。那边无论是谁，肯定已经死透了，而前面还有人在尖叫，克拉丽丝想起了蒙大拿州，想起了草地上的霜冻，想起了怀中热乎乎、沉甸甸的羊羔。

又有一扇门，重一些也新一些，就在走廊尽头，基本是关上的。克拉丽丝在门外止步片刻，深深换气——一吸一呼，一吸一呼——然后一脚踹开门来，检查门后、将武器扫过房间搜索——

只看到房间中央有一口古老的井，从中传来，“ _ **是你这个混蛋吗？**_ ”的尖声叫嚷，最后几个单词尤为清晰。“ _ **我向上帝发誓，要是你他妈胆敢碰我一丝头发，我就干掉这只该死的狗！**_ ”

“天哪，”克拉丽丝颤声自语，“天，”她旋身走到刚刚进来的门口，轻手轻脚关上门。

“ _ **你他妈听到我的话了吗？我会杀掉这只该死的臭狗！**_ ”

这里没有锁——大概他从未想到有人会下到这里来——所以克拉丽丝四处寻找能抵挡一下的东西。她不敢将手枪塞回枪套，于是最后只好单手拖来几个板条箱，箱子在地板上的发出的刮擦声让她眉头深锁，天，万一他听到了怎么办，万一他听到了？而且，也因为这声音引发了：

“ _ **你他妈要干什么，你这该死的怪物？你他妈不在乎你亲爱的小宝贝了吗？我已经拧断她一条腿了——我会慢慢折磨她的，我向上帝发誓。**_ ”

克拉丽丝保持门口不离开自己的视线，环视了一下房间。没有窗子，也没有其它入口。如果他要闯进来，她有十三颗子弹可以给他点颜色看看。她保持手枪瞄准门口，以及她搬过来挡在前面的四个板条箱，然后退向井边，直到足够靠近才朝下方呼叫：

“凯瑟琳？凯瑟琳·马丁，是你吗？”

从下方，无底洞一样的黑暗中，迸发出一声痛苦的啜泣，尖锐的、来自动物的呜咽，而非人类。之前尖叫的那个声音现在哀求了起来，所有愤怒一扫而空，“噢， _ **上帝，上帝啊——帮帮我**_ ，救我出去， _ **拜托，耶稣基督啊**_ ，快把我弄出去。”

克拉丽丝一直盯着门口。她觉得她听到了有东西靠近的声音。也许只是她的幻觉，只是她自己的心跳声在耳鼓中轰鸣。但她沉浸到了FBI的狙击手们曾提到过的一种静谧境界，全神贯注起来。

“凯瑟琳，我是克拉丽丝·史达琳——我来自FBI。我已经呼叫了后援，同时也报了警。你只需要再等一小会儿，我会跟你待在一起。”她劝说道。

“拜托， _ **拜托**_ ，”凯瑟琳恳求着，听起来痛苦万分，克拉丽丝简直想扔掉手中的电话扑下去，但她不能，至少现在不行。

“我需要你再多勇敢一会儿，凯瑟琳，”克拉丽丝继续劝慰。“你妈妈一定非常高兴看到你回来。”

在下面，凯瑟琳沉默了一拍，两拍，然后说道，“这里有指甲印，墙壁上满是指甲印，鲜血淋漓。”

“那是别人的，对吗？不是你，不要多想，好吗？”克拉丽丝厉声道，“给我讲讲那条狗——她名叫 _ **小宝贝**_ 吗？”

克拉丽丝觉得她听到了汽车引擎轰隆作响，幻想着接下来的脚步声，来自支援的反恐特警，来自杰克·克劳福德，来自泽勒和普莱斯。她不知道自短信发出之后过了多久，自911话务员记下地址之后过了多久——严格说来她根本没挂电话，电话在她深入地下室地狱之口的某处断开了信号。

“这是他的狗——我把她拖了下来，”凯瑟琳说，语调颤抖却冷静，小狗发出一声应和的吠叫。“要不然他说不定已经杀掉我了。”

她感觉自己仿佛被冻成了雕像，仿佛亘古以来就伫立在这里，然而可能只有几分钟，也许五分钟都不到。她做不到。可她必须做到，她再次抬高双臂，一脚后退、摆好姿势。

“好了，你做得很好，你活了下来，这样我们才能找到你，”克拉丽丝对她说道。这一次——这一次的声音是真的了。这一次不可能是她幻想出来的。这一次，她透过薄薄的门板听到了脚步声，听到外面的大地在颤动。事情发生了——所有事情都挤在一起发生了。“不用担心，从现在起，事情就交给我们了。”

门上传来砰地一声，板条箱被推开一段距离却没有飞散，戈登将他该死的脑袋从缝隙中挤了进来——脸上戴着一双巨大的夜视镜。克拉丽丝一刻也没有犹豫：她呼出一口气，扣动扳机，瞄准年久门扉的易碎木板，看枪口火光飞射。她没有听到爆竹般的吵闹，也没有感觉到后座力的瘀伤——她不断开火。

克拉丽丝今天会活下去，凯瑟琳也一样。

+++++++++++++++++++++

_当莱克特在安德鲁斯空军基地对他精简人员的看守者浴血屠杀期间，史达琳却在俄亥俄一间地下室中，近距离将五颗子弹平射入詹姆·甘姆的身体——我们更熟悉的是水牛比尔这个名字。他谋杀了五位女性，剥掉她们的皮、制成一件外套，FBI在一间凌乱的缝纫室里发现了它，在它隔壁有一口枯井，就是水牛比尔在剥皮之前关押受害者之处。在此次事件的正式报告中史达琳提到，甘姆预备中的第六位受害者，参议员露丝·马丁的女儿，凯瑟琳，以她自己的聪明才智在救援到来前幸存了下来。_

_史达琳——既美貌又青涩，裹在安慰毯中，被杰克·克劳福德这个大块头双臂环住保护起来——多么直击人心的感动，我们都知道被她毙于枪口之下那名杀手的骇人事迹，还有被她救出的这位女孩。_

_然而当整个世界聚焦在俄亥俄，聚焦在贝尔福戴尔时，莱克特越狱的冲击却造成了更加惊天动地的影响。_

_梅森·维杰悬赏一百万美元购买莱克特的线索。整个巴尔的摩社会缄默下来，屏息以待。比蒂利亚·杜穆里埃重开门诊。布鲁姆医生失踪，将巴尔的摩犯罪精神病院的辞职书通过信件寄达，没有附上回信地址。她捎信给一家不杀死处理的动物收容所来安排她的狗，苹果酱和温斯顿。_

_莱克特也许是独自一人精心策划了自己的逃亡；我相信他是拥有这个能力的。_

_不过我同样相信，如果拥有帮手的话，难度会降低不少。_

_基于从他旧牢房收集到的大量信件清单，莱克特显然拥有不少崇拜者和谄媚者，足够让他从中选择共谋之人——包括一位在通讯中自称为帕特罗克洛斯的，还有一位女性写信时使用的是紫色墨水、并提到要同他一起亡命天涯，去一间建筑在摇摇欲坠的悬崖之上的房子里。马丁委员会一直无法确定拉斯金德是何时、或是怎样中的毒。也许莱克特拥有一名狂热信徒植根在系统内部。也许他引诱了他捕获者中的一位。也许在莱克特将救护车烧成灰烬时，一辆逃跑飞车正在一旁空转等待；也许是一架小飞机藏在附近。有成百上千个这样的也许。_

_不过有一点我能够确实肯定：当我向收容所打电话询问布鲁姆医生的狗，他们承认只找到了一只。当他们到达她家时，已经没有了温斯顿的踪迹。_

_布鲁姆从威尔·格雷厄姆那里继承了它。也许温斯顿嗅到了一丝什么。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++

 

凯瑟琳·马丁要求警方给她看水牛比尔的尸体。她站在他上方，满头乱发、摇摇晃晃，用安慰毯裹住身体当做凯旋的盔甲，细数克拉丽丝在他身上留下的枪眼。“一、二—— ** _五_** ，”带着野兽般的满足感，她得出结论，微笑起来。她朝史达琳说，“谢谢，女士，”并拒绝将小宝贝交给前来带走它的动物管理局官员。

“那个吃屎的混蛋杂种绑架了我，把我扔进一口该死的井里，饿得我前胸贴后背，还他妈想把我的皮当成护裆给穿起来，”她冲他们叫嚷着。“我要偷走他见鬼的臭狗，这样才能扯平。”

克拉丽丝感觉凯瑟琳·马丁应该不会有事。

而克拉丽丝——倒不是说有事，只不过有些头昏眼花。

她双手仍在发抖，因为枪械的后座力，听力也含糊不清，像是浸在水底。她感觉非常冷，不过有可能只是因为二月的俄亥俄天气。克劳福德、泽勒，还有另外三位挺不错的南方警察老兄想将自己的外套脱给她，不过寒冷让她头脑清晰：指尖和鼻尖冻伤般的疼痛帮助她感到踏实。克拉丽丝从来没有杀过人，从来没有在现场开过枪。她不断回忆起子弹是如何击碎门板，比尔乱糟糟的头发是怎样随着他身体的抖动而摇晃，他是如何手脚并用想要站起来，怎样抠抓克拉丽丝搬来挡门的板条箱。她记不得他有没有说话了，也不记得他有没有出声。克劳福德告诉她他也拿着一把枪，一把沉重结实、6英寸枪管的柯尔特蟒蛇左轮手枪——致命货色，填装的是特制点38冲孔型铅弹。克拉丽丝不知道自己该怎样写报告，又会有谁读她的报告，然后知道她杀了人。

马丁参议员经过三小时的折磨之后终于到来。她冲过上百名执法警员，用身体阻挡住一位急救专家，将凯瑟琳紧紧用抱在怀里、挤得小宝贝嗷嗷直叫。她头发全乱了，高档套装也一样。她没有画眼线，不用担心眼泪会将脸上冲花。马丁参议员看起来筋疲力尽，却浑身洋溢着幸福，凯瑟琳在她胸口轻声哽咽，她则将雨点般的吻落在她发间。

克拉丽丝感到肩头有一份沉甸甸的温暖传来——逼近的温暖——当她抬起头来，看到的是眼角扬起笑纹的劳福德。

“我不是告诉你不要逞英雄吗，史达琳？”他说。

“你还说了我们可以稍后再来争辩，”她回答的声音有些颤抖。

“不用，谢了，上一个跟你争执的家伙刚被装进裹尸袋里呢。”克劳福德说道。他朝一位急救员招招手，帮克拉丽丝拿来安慰毯。

裹上了毯子，当温暖抵达指尖、抵达脚尖，深入骨髓的疲惫也开始侵袭过来。她的眼皮沉重起来，胳膊跟腿也一样，她感觉自己倒向前去，身体被接住。

克拉丽丝分辨不出每个人都为她让路是出于尊敬、还是克劳福德的家长式光环有那么强烈。反正，她非常感激，同样感激泽勒带来的热咖啡，普莱斯给她的甜甜圈——最感激的是参议员提供的私人飞机让她能迅速回到华盛顿D.C.。

她浑浑噩噩，凝望着云朵，感觉永恒、感觉无边无际、感觉溶入了天空中去。之前一个星期发生的事在脑海中乱成一团：巴尔的摩苦涩冰凉的雨水，巴尔的摩精神病院哥特式的阴影，西弗吉尼亚的小镇，悼念一位陌生人的女儿，史密尼森博物馆的玄关，还有那间地下室。她看看泽勒和普莱斯，他们已在机舱另一端陷入熟睡，像一对引号跟反引号挤在一起：无心中显得分外甜蜜。她想起匡提科，想起趴在威尔·格雷厄姆的论文上沉沉睡去——感觉像是发生在另一个人身上的事，一个年轻得多的自己。

克劳福德，之前一直在后面，脸色铁青地从走廊过来，郑重地坐到她身边。

“莱克特越狱了，”他毫无铺垫地说，然后补充了一句，“你没有什么需要担心的，不过我觉得应该让你知道。”

“艹——怎么会？”她忘我地发问，想起那间机库。

“他们还在调查，”克劳福德对她说，双臂交叉、环抱在宽阔的胸口。“我告诉你是为了让你不要在降落之后受到惊吓，而不是因为需要你解决问题，史达琳。FBI跟联邦法警的人手都在全力运转。”

克拉丽丝应该提心吊胆才对，应该像其他所有人一样对莱克特恐惧到骨子里，可她无法挥去两人在机库中道别的记忆：她是怎样感觉到那股不由自主的吸引力，那股危险的好奇心。如果她听从自己脑海深处的召唤，那来自远古的低语，它会告诉她她无需畏惧汉尼拔·莱克特，他不会叩响她的门扉。从她身上，他已经拥有了他所有想要或需要的：她战栗的童年不幸，她被夺走羊羔时的尖叫，她不顾一切的渴望。

“你脑子里在想什么，史达琳？”沉默许久之后，克劳福德问道，和蔼地。

她靠在飞机座椅上左右摇了摇脖子，因为她的脑袋太过沉重，简直要抬不起来了。她缓缓眨了三次眼。他本以为她会惊慌失措，可她唯一能想到的是阿德莉娅的字条，阿德莉娅可笑的笔迹，而莱克特，已经退回她脑海中阴暗的深处。

“长官，”她开口道。

他挑起一边眉头。“怎么了，史达琳？”

“我旷掉了许多课，”她突然没头没脑地说。

眉头挑得更高了，“你想说什么，史达琳？”

“我会重修吗，长官？”她又想到了搏击课。

克劳福德的笑声如同音波炸弹爆炸在安静的机舱里。

他们让她跟其他同学一起毕了业。克拉丽丝见到了阿德莉娅的父母，还有阿德莉娅没完没了的亲戚，尽管没人为她庆祝，却连一秒感觉尴尬或者孤独的工夫都没有。麦普外婆有一只韩国产的智能手机，屏幕跟小电视一样大，对于怎样将自拍艺术展示到极致拥有不可思议的熟练。到终于从聚会中挣脱出来时接电话时，克拉丽丝大概已经被六百多人亲吻拥抱、戳来戳去过了。

这是个私人号码，没有ID显示，她叫了两次，“喂？喂？”才找到一个足够安静的角落，听清电话那一头的声音。

“恭喜你，史达琳探员，”一个男声说道。

她不认得这个声音。“你是哪位？”

“把我当做一个相关人士吧，”一声轻笑传来。“你的工作给我留下了深刻印象，你抓住了水牛比尔——作为实习测验应该能够得到A+的分数。”

克拉丽丝忽然感觉天旋地转。她再次问道，“你是哪位？”

“你在调查局前程似锦，不需要担心有幽灵会来纠缠你，或者你要去追逐它，既然这样，”那个声音对她说道。她在其中听到一个熟悉的回音，一条连接的纤维探向它的同伴。“就不要自找麻烦、惹是生非。”

她将背部紧紧靠在墙上。她想起曾经发生过的一切不可思议的事情。再多一个又何妨？她想到路易斯安那的船坞，想到从未被找到的尸体。她想到，她现在正在固若金汤的匡提科腹地接一通电话而已，不知何故，竟然比跟汉尼拔·莱克特近在咫尺对面而立时还要心惊胆战。

“还真是陈词滥调，”她几乎喘不过气来。

“多粗鲁啊，”对方慢吞吞地说。“说实话，也不奇怪。正是他喜欢的类型。”

“我没有什么特别的。”克拉丽丝说。她应该通知某人，让他们追踪这通电话。她应该问问莱克特在哪儿：话语的形状几乎已经在声带上勾勒出来。然而她死死盯住头顶的混凝土墙壁，感觉自己的心跳正在疯狂加速。

电话那头呼了口气。“虚伪的谦逊与你并不相称，史达琳探员，”他责备道。“我得承认，鉴于他对戏剧化倾向的酷爱，我可能不得不再处理一次这种水平的烂摊子——不过如果不涉及到你的介入，我会更加开心一点。”

克拉丽丝打了个寒战，不由自主。“他应该被关起来才对。”

“依我所见，他们还没能造出囚得住他的笼子，”略带宠爱的腔调。

她狠狠咽了一口口水，悄声问道，“你为什么要打给我？”

“只是觉得我应该对你在储藏室找到的那件不得其所的证物表个态——还是说你以为甘姆在那么早期的杀戮中就已经 _ **进化**_ 出了这样一个签名吗？”那声音问她，以一种老师教导学生的方式：责备道。“你还记得他们是怎么抓到他的吗，史达琳探员？”

克拉丽丝不得不将震惊暂时搁置一旁，她必须回忆起更多细节，才跟得上对方的苏格拉底式提问法。她依稀记得弗莱迪·劳兹在电台中说的，她提及文艺复兴时期的艺术还有轻蔑，于是猜测道，“他在意大利杀了人。”

“他将一名诗人开肠破肚，弃置在佛罗伦萨圣若望洗礼堂的台阶上，还造型成被 _ **光屁股小丘比特**_ 用弓弦鞭打的样子。简直是车祸现场级别的低调，”他的声音简直要冒出火来，“而这么做的原因不过是他那天特别热情洋溢——他喜欢你，史达琳。你明白我的意思吗？”

“听起来好像是你故意让他被抓，”她回避了他的重点，反驳中带有一丝微妙的威胁。

“这一系列事件虽然带来许多不便，却是必要的。给你一点建议：除非你真的拥有面对后果的勇气和决心，否则就不要妄下通牒，”他忠告道，接着又补上一句，“我相信你是明白我的意思的。”

“你应该告发他，格雷厄姆先生，”克拉丽丝把心一横，说道。

“你没有听说过吗，史达琳探员，威尔·格雷厄姆已经死了，”戏谑之后，他挂上电话。

她在原地站了很久，紧紧抓住电话，眼神空茫，心脏在胸骨下疯狂冲刺。直到阿德莉娅过来寻找许多、许多的马尔贝克酒，才将她重新赶回派对上。克拉丽丝感觉自己笑得有点太多，笑得有点太疯。她不敢去想这意味了什么——如果是格雷厄姆将蛾子塞进储存仓库，那么在巴尔的摩精神病院身陷囹圄时，莱克特的微笑是因为谁，在安德鲁斯空军基地时，莱克特又是为什么那么乐观。信息量简直太大。太多。她感觉非常遥远，虚幻一般，脱离了容纳有许多新鲜面孔毕业生的这个房间，这骄傲的大家庭，政府级别的宴会场面：这些东西，这些平凡的东西，这些克拉丽丝本该碰触、本该感觉、本该拥有的东西。

“你怎么了，史达琳？”阿德莉娅递给她一块蟹饼，关心道。

克拉丽丝盯着她，略显久了一些，骤然之间爆发出一阵狂笑，感觉心中的寒意开始升温，感觉胸口的荒凉逐渐褪去。

“没事，”她安慰道。“我没事——我很好。”

“我们刚毕业了呢，史达琳，你最好不要神游天外，”阿德莉娅咧嘴而笑，挽起克拉丽丝的胳膊。

克拉丽丝啃一口蟹饼。“我保证，”她脸颊鼓鼓地说，“我就在这里。”

+++++++++++++++++++++

_暂时，让我们屈从于罗曼蒂克的幻想，设想一下格雷厄姆并未在那夜的厨房中死去这个可能性。_

_莱克特拥有近乎无限制的资源加上令人叹为观止的意志力及自制力来伪造一个公众眼中亲切好医生的虚假人设，同时屠杀并食用了数量惊人的人类。他极有可能杀害了阿比盖尔·霍布斯，明尼苏达伯劳鸟加勒特·雅各布·霍布斯的女儿及唯一幸存者。他在维杰肉类公司的继承人梅森·维杰身上注射了一剂极为刺激的致幻及麻醉混合物，并致使他最后沦落到四肢瘫痪，一张脸惨不忍睹的下场——进行了无数次技术顶尖的皮肤移植及医疗美容也无法挽回。莱克特会弹奏特雷门琴，亦是一位广受尊重的插图画家，还游刃有余地进入了联邦调查局行为分析部的核心圣殿。莱克特是一位外科医生，一个反社会人格者，他即便在连环杀手这个特殊族群之中，也称得上是独树一帜。_

_莱克特说不定另辟蹊径。_

_所以让我们想象一下，如果格雷厄姆并未死去，如果莱克特对他的心意如同他有时看格雷厄姆的眼神中表现出的那样：含情脉脉的温柔，无能为力的喜爱，昭然若揭的憧憬。那么也许格雷厄姆正坐在某处漂亮的房子里，温和驯顺、如同奥斯曼苏丹的嫔妾。也许，对格雷厄姆来讲，已经很难记得自己往昔的生活——那些他自己选择保留的。也许在最初日子里充斥他体内的药物如今已不再是他生活——他们生活——中的一部分。催眠，或光疗法也不再是。_

_也许有一天，当格雷厄姆听到留声机中特雷门琴的哀鸣，听到枪响之声，会意外地清醒过来——如果他真的陷入过沉睡。_

_格雷厄姆，比任何人都要更明白，想要活下去，你得学会很多、很多。_

_——《穷凶极饿》，弗莱迪·劳兹_

+++++++++++++++++++++  
第七章·完

译注：  
※1：按需知密，就是说相关人员仅在相关时间才能得知必要信息。是一种最大化保密的原则。  
※2：完美风暴，独立发生时没有多大危险，但一并发生时将带来灾难性后果的一系列事件组合。


	8. Chapter 8

序 幕

室外是幽闭的黑暗，深沉而宁静，在这种晚上，威尔经常会漫步到自家房子后茂盛的草丛中，看从窗子里透出的橘黄灯火，感觉——终于有了——安全感。

然而汉尼拔的餐桌，他的厨房，蕴含一种古怪的特质，让人不知不觉就会将深藏内心的想法给吐露出来。威尔发现自己身上裹着布料，温暖地蜷缩在灯火旁。他所坐之处是汉尼拔的真皮沙发，它就栖息在角落里，为汉尼拔心仪的欣赏者所准备。他就这样沉浸在困扰他一晚的情绪中不得脱身，从晚餐和饮宴时就已开始——那伤痕累累的、脆弱的静谧，让阿拉娜感到惴惴不安、引发了她过于密切的警惕。这是一种经过长期神经紧绷的斗争过后、终于偃旗息鼓的精疲力竭。当汉尼拔将食物摆在他面前，他举起刀叉，当酒杯被重新斟满，他端起酒杯。而现在他微笑起来——礼节性地、颤抖着——当阿拉娜问及他手上的划伤。

“非常遗憾，伤口实际比看上去要严重不少，”汉尼拔代替威尔回答。他的声音带他回到了今晚早些时候，如一群夺命黑鸦般载他飞回到这栋房子的二楼，回到阿比盖尔身边。“我冒昧给威尔做了缝合，并用了些止痛药——药性恐怕过于强烈了一点。”

阿拉娜看上去强忍住了对汉尼拔助纣为虐、帮助威尔混合摄入镇痛剂跟酒精的指摘，而威尔闭上双眼，切断与她纠缠的视线。他感觉自己仿若一颗熟透的无花果，此时此刻，不如放松心情、将脸颊贴在椅背黄油般柔滑的皮革上，缩回自己的内在世界，盘绕在腹中热炭般清醒的认知力周围，只释放出 ** _听觉_** 。

他感觉自己能听到阿比盖尔在楼上徘徊的脚步，她的呼吸，她直到现在仍然过于慌张的心跳。几小时前，她幽灵般现身——眼眶湿润、嘴唇颤抖——出现在厨房里，届时威尔正等待汉尼拔从酒窖出来。可威尔并未相信自己的眼睛，直到汉尼拔迈着寂静无声的脚步自两人身后靠近，叹息道，“看来你等不及了，阿比盖尔。”

她对威尔露出怯怯的笑容，惶恐不安，威尔无法责备她，因为两人同病相怜、正深陷狮腹之中。“想不到吧，”她轻声道，威尔则哆哆嗦嗦抬起一只手，又抬起另一只，直到碰触到她，摸到她温暖的皮肤，在他冰凉的掌心之下显得生气勃勃。他感觉心脏疼痛不已，越绷越紧像要爆炸一样，而她将他拉近、给了他一个拥抱，身体在他怀中显得如此单薄。威尔紧闭双眼，将脸贴在她红色的发间，感觉天平开始倾斜起来，从前的优柔寡断蒸发殆尽——只余一剂止痛剂，让他仍然膝盖酸软。

一听到阿拉娜车子的声音，阿比盖尔就偷偷溜回搂上，威尔的心也跟随她一起飞了上去。门铃响起时，他的心思仍尾随她的幻影飘在二楼上，一惊之下摔落了酒杯——他立刻屈膝蹲下、笨手笨脚捡拾起碎片，却又不小心割伤了自己的手。

所以他现在才会被禁止帮助打扫，并且富有艺术地被打发了一杯非常高级的苏格兰威士忌，然后安排在这把扶手椅上。他能察觉到阿拉娜，她仍在这间屋子里，还有汉尼拔，他纵容而宠溺地将话题绕过心神恍惚的威尔，导回到安全区域：红酒，天气，以及那个永恒的话题——威尔跟汉尼拔医患关系伦理上的进退两难之境。

“我恐怕你——一如既往地——一针见血，阿拉娜，”汉尼拔完美地模仿出悲戚懊恼的拟态——如此精密协调，听到这里，威尔感觉自己不由自主勾起了嘴角，微笑起来。从许多方面来讲，心灵就是汉尼拔的乐器，而威尔恐怕就是那个唯一能够听懂并欣赏汉尼拔精密曲调的人。

“噢，”阿拉娜一笑，“看来我得洗耳恭听了。”

威尔感觉有什么东西如同石子一样打破了平静的水面，于是他懒洋洋地眨动几次眼睫，睁开了眼睛，只看到汉尼拔朝他伸出手来；于是他本能地、反射性地抬起了手。他任由汉尼拔握住他的手，想到隔壁房间餐桌上那盆温水，想到汉尼拔叫他不要进去，想到他是怎样在自己裂开的指节伤口处印上一个湿吻，在那之后。

现在，汉尼拔再次躬身凑到威尔手边，将嘴唇擦过威尔指节弯曲的地方，像一位恳求者一般，威尔则任由一股本能的愉悦席卷过自己。这种如释重负之感让他屏住呼吸，让他头昏目眩，他骨鲠在喉如此之久，终于可以开口表示 ** _同意_** 或者 _ **拒绝**_ 。

“这样——比你们之前的关系 _ **更加**_ 引人侧目了，”阿拉娜艰难地说。

“只是 _ **开诚布公**_ 而已，”威尔虽然听到，却在最后一个音节吐露出来后才意识到是自己说的，这低沉的嗓音。

汉尼拔看起来兴高采烈，眼睛像抛光的石榴石一样闪闪发光。威尔不禁翻转手掌，将大拇指按在汉尼拔下唇上、打破了那里严苛的线条。它不像威尔亲吻过的其他嘴唇：它是恐惧与安慰之源、是地狱的咽喉，利齿交错，可威尔却一点也不害怕。

汉尼拔是一种原始的造物，是被最初光芒侵蚀之前的黑暗，而它一直对威尔情有独钟，想要将他生吞活剥。汉尼拔的牙齿能够撕裂咽喉，碾碎骨头，如同黑暗森林中的怪兽，看着汉尼拔充满憧憬、如此乐而忘形，只为靠近自己手腕间脉动的血液味道，威尔不禁一阵哆嗦。他感觉到了强大。他感觉到了安定。他感觉到了 _ **存在感**_ 。

“天色很晚了，”阿拉娜打断这一刻的气氛，语调沙哑如玻璃渣。“威尔——送我出门开车好吗？”

汉尼拔恋恋不舍地在威尔掌心印下最后一个缠绵的吻。“她试图警告你同我保持距离，威尔，”他戏谑道，却毫无戏谑之意。汉尼拔会劈开阿拉娜，刺穿她的胸膛，此时此地，在她躺在地板上奄奄一息时深深呼吸她内脏中散发出的腾腾热气。威尔翻了个白眼，推开汉尼拔的脸。

“当然，”他对阿拉娜说。他跟在阿拉娜身后走到汉尼拔门口，出了门，来到巴尔的摩闪闪发光的无尽冬夜之中。

直到到达车旁，她才终于开口，“你是在 _ **耍我**_ 吗？”

“没有，”威尔回答，数周以来——数月以来——从未如此真诚过。福祉一般。

“我实在不知道该从何说起，”她将车钥匙捏得紧紧的，看上去恼怒万分。她实在是赏心悦目，威尔想道，若是一步踏左，如果他在冷风中驱车回家，而阿拉娜返回屋子里去；汉尼拔向来热爱美好的事物，可惜它们无法因此在他手中幸存下来。

威尔伸出手来，握住她的手腕。“阿拉娜，这是我很久以来的第一次，完全明白自己的所作所为。”

她紧盯着他，盯着他的脸看，仿佛如果看得足够久、足够深，就能看出深藏其下的呼救之声。也许在另一个世界里，也许在另一个晚上，可不是现在，因为威尔现在的心已经飞回到汉尼拔房子温暖的黑暗之中，飞到他银质餐具闪闪发光的厨房，飞到楼上，阿比盖尔身边。他从来不属于这里——这个“这里”是泛指，非常、非常宽广的范围——但也许他 _ **能够**_ ，也许他 _ **愿意**_ 。

“我只是不希望看到你受伤，”她最后这么说道，抬起一只手来、托住他的脸庞。她指尖冰凉，可威尔还是凑到她掌心，知道她是好意。他呼出最后一丝短暂的犹豫，将自己对她复杂的情绪消散在夜空里。“威尔，我只想知道——”她顿了顿，挣扎着说，“——我——我可以相信他吗？相信他会好好对你？你相信他吗？”

 _ **不是**_ ，也 _ **是**_ ，威尔心想。“我相信他，”他承诺道。那个来自路易斯安那的他忍不住补充了一句，“愿上帝保佑我吧，我真的信他。”

阿拉娜紧紧闭上眼睛，即愤怒又痛苦，威尔尽管遗憾，却无法帮她排遣。冰冷刺目的车头灯冲他们闪了闪，是汉尼拔某个愚蠢的邻居，毫无疑问会将这事儿八卦给她/他愚蠢的丈夫/妻子听，这一刻就这样被打断了。阿拉娜点点头；她后退一步，摸向车门，摸向她更能理解的、稳定的东西。

“我走了，”她说。她拿车钥匙指向他，“这事儿没完，明白吗？”

威尔大笑出声。“知道了，”他轻松答应，因为汉尼拔会处理好一切的——他已经表达了自己的准许，敞开了所有的门扉。

他等在街上，直到阿拉娜的车子在街区尽头一个右转，才冲回房子离去。冰冷的感觉突然鲜明起来，他抖掉自己的外套，回到厨房。汉尼拔已经清空了洗碗机，看到威尔进来，他抬起头，表情宠溺、坦率而又温柔。

“阿拉娜的说服力还不够令人信服啊，这么看来，”他说。

“其实呢，我只是把手机落在这这儿了，”威尔撒了个不太用心的谎。他拉近两人之间的距离，接过汉尼拔递给他的碗和碟子，尖头叉子还有重柄刀具，将它们摆放好。

汉尼拔若有所思地哼了一声。“你已经认真考虑了吗——你放弃的这些？”

这包括他的工作，他在沃夫查普和弗吉尼亚之间边缘处的小房子。还有他的车，一些书籍，他母亲的钢琴。还有他致力一生的教学与警察事业。所有这些，在某种程度上越来越沉重地消磨掉他，让他不堪重负：那些期待、那些忍耐，相较之下孤独已经是他所遭受的最轻微的苦难。他看看汉尼拔——这个会将出言不逊的小姑娘开肠破肚，烹制成爱心早餐喂给威尔的、气势汹汹的男人正徘徊在他身边、恳求他：无论多么异于常人，汉尼拔仍拥有人类的畏惧。他恐怕威尔会改变心意，恐怕威尔会离开他，恐怕自己不得不亲手结果掉他——汉尼拔并不在意威尔是否会告发自己，因为现在，经历这一切之后，他无法忍受再想到威尔不在自己身边，想到有别人会像汉尼拔一样在威尔身上留下印记。

“我想要的一切都已经得到了，”威尔诚实地告诉他。

他感觉到一股失重般的期待，关于他跟汉尼拔跟阿比盖尔会变成怎样，会前往何处——但无论怎样、无论哪里，都不必有什么期待。汉尼拔对任何一种可能性都兴味盎然。

他的笑容贴得很近，如窗外的阴影一样将他紧紧包围笼罩，他靠近得如此亲密，威尔感觉自己是通过皮肤的触感听到他的话。“关于我们离开的计划，你想听我讲一讲吗？”汉尼拔提议。

威尔听到阿比盖尔下楼的声音，因为不用躲人了，所以她吵吵闹闹得像个十几岁的孩子。他感觉胸口热乎乎、沉甸甸起来，因为明白自己是能够拥有这一切的，因为明白要拥有这些，自己只需要允许汉尼拔将一切送给他。

他歪过头，抬起下巴——看到汉尼拔呼吸频率变快，瞳孔扩大的样子，看到他用整个身体语言表示出的、无法通过言语明确表达的——威尔贴到他嘴边，耳语道，“给我一个惊喜吧，”一字一句吹进汉尼拔嘴里。

“好的， _ **好的**_ ，”汉尼拔低吼，张牙舞爪，仿佛他的其他话语，他人类的装饰，都已经将他抛弃。威尔在犬齿的锋锐齿尖尝到汉尼拔的血，那一夜红酒的余味——隐藏其下的，是等他等得心急如焚、望眼欲穿的炽热的黑暗。

这是种坠落的幸福，空间的漂流，威尔长叹一声——任由自己被生吞活剥，吞噬殆尽。

+++++++++++++++++++++

第八章完·全文完


End file.
